Bloodlines
by Majestiiee
Summary: Cinder kit's mother died in a badger attack, or did she? Because on the night of the full moon, a strange cat claims to be her mother. She must learn to learn that cats aren't always who they say they are. Crimson lines in her family tree dig deep.
1. Chapter 1

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER  **Larkstar-** small grey and white she-cat

DEPUTY  **Flamestorm-** black tom with orange paws, belly ears, and tail tip

MEDICINE CAT **Featherstone-** tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes

WARRIORS **Sunwhisker-** golden tom

 **Apprentice: Tallpaw-** dark grey tom

 **Tigerjaw-** orange tom with black stripes and amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Tinypaw-** pure white she-cat with deep blue eyes

 **Wolfleap-** grey and black tom with powerful hind legs

 **Darkcloud-** black tom with white spots

 **Clearpuddle-** small light grey she-cat with brown eyes

 **Redfern-** long furred dark orange she-cat

 **Moonfern-** white and light brown she-cat

 **Mudblaze-** black tom with orange eyes and brown belly

 **Skystrike-** light grey and white tom with light blue eyes

KITS **Cinderkit-** light grey she-cat with white paws and tail tip

 **Timberkit-** light brown tom with dark brown belly

 **Sparrowkit-** light brown she-cat with white spots and 1 blue and green eye

ELDERS **Tangleclaw-** shaggy furred tom with grey and silver fur

 **Lilydrop-** black and white she-cat with two limp paws

 **RIVERCLAN**

LEADER **Duckstar-** black and brown she-cat with grey spots and a white muzzle

DEPUTY **Rushingpelt-** grey tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Reedpaw-** orange tabby tom with light brown belly

MEDICINE CAT **Skysplash-** black she-cat with green eyes and pink nose

 **Apprentice: Jaypaw-** blueish grey tom with dull green eyes (mute)

WARRIORS **Blueeye-** white she-cat with blueish dark grey spots and blue eyes (mother to Wavekit and Cracklekit)

 **Troutfur-** silver tom with dark grey stripes

 **Apprentice: Heronpaw-** grey tom with long claws and yellow eyes

 **Foxsnarl-** red tom with white belly and powerful sharp teeth

 **Apprentice: Greypaw-** grey she-cat with splashes of silver

 **Oakbreeze-** dark brown tom with light brown spots

 **Apprentice: Maplepaw-** golden and white she-cat with brown spots

 **Cloudfall-** white she-cat with one blue and one green eye

 **Lakestrike-** tortoiseshel **l** she-cat with unsually black stripes

KITS **Wavekit-** blueish grey she-cat with big paws

 **Cracklekit-** white tom with blue smudges on fur

 **SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER **Mintstar-** huge light grey and white tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY **Crowtalon-** black tom with piercing amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT  **Runningheart-** slim brown she-cat with green eyes 

**Yarrowpaw-** dull golden tom

WARRIORS **Gingerfur-** plump ginger tom

 **Berrypelt-** pale ginger she-cat with grey spots along neck

 **Hawkleap-** long haired brownish golden tom

 **Apprentice: Treepaw-** dusty brown she-cat

 **Fallenleaf-** dark brown tabby tom with unusual golden stripes

 **Cherrywish-** dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

KITS  **Copperkit-** golden brown dappled tom (son of Crowtalon and Berrypelt)

ELDERS  **Elkclaw-** pale brown tabby tom with long claws

 **WINDCLAN**

LEADER  **Flowerstar-** white she-cat with pale yellow spots on belly

 **Apprentice: Adderpaw-** brown and black tom

DEPUTY **Lakewhisker-** blueish grey she-cat with white stripes

MEDICINE CAT  **Runningwish- pure white she-cat with leaf green eyes**

WARRIORS **Hazelberry-** light brown she-cat with darker brown patches

 **Apprentice: Spottedpaw-** golden she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

 **Kestralheart-** brown tabby with grey, blue belly (mother to Dustkit and Sapkit)

 **Deerfur-** light brown tom with black spots on butt

 **Whitefrost-** white she-cat with silver splashes

 **Apprentice: Rainpaw-** dark grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Mudstrike-** dark brown tom with deep amber eyes

KITS **Dustkit-** beautiful dusty grey she-cat with even light grey tabby stripes and green eyes

 **Sapkit-** golden brown she-cat with pale ginger spots

ELDERS **Daisypool-** deep orange she-cat with blue eyes

 **Antlerpelt-** black and grey tom


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blood Lines**_

Chapter 1:

Cinderkit walked out of Thunderclan's nursery with her brother, Timberkit trailing behind her. "Timberkit, why does Redfern insist that we treat her like our mother? She was momma's sister, not our real momma. I love her, but not the way I loved momma." said Cinderkit.

"Yeah I guess Redfern is kin, but she isn't momma." said Timberkit." "I love her too, but she will never replace momma."

 _Timberkit sure loves to make his point, but he is right so…_

"Kits!" Come into the nursery, it's going to rain soon!" exclaimed Redfern.

"Yes Redfern!" the kits said together as they scurried to the nursery. When they started to lay down, their dad Sunwhisker came in.

"Hello kits!" he said cheerfully. He started to lick Cinderkit's fur dry.

"Daddy, will momma come home soon?" asked Timberkit.

Sunwhisker winced at hearing his dead mated name. "My kittens, she will never come back. She died defending our clan against badgers." replied Sunwhisker.

"I miss momma!" the kits cried.

"I'm so sorry my dears," Redfern said as she curled up the kits next to her dark orange belly. "I promise to take care of you." As Redfern cuddled the kits, Sunwhisker ran off to the warriors den.

 _Momma, I hope you like Starclan. Promise to watch over us, and I will do my best, I promise momma._ Cinderkit snuggled her brother and Redfern and soon fell asleep to the quiet forest.

 **Hi guys, Majesty here to clear your beautiful minds. So, yeah, I deleted A New Beginning since it wasn't written well in my opinion, and it was going to well. So in chapter 2 I will announce all the clan characters form each one. So in the reviews, type your idea of a character in full details and I will include them in da story! Please also mention if you would like a shout out, because I would be happy to give the name creators recognition. Peace out and please review. Love you my darlings. 3 -Majesty**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Last chapter/clan page I forgot to give recognition (hisses at self) and I'm sorry. So, I'm giving**_ _ **Keeper of Starry Night, Sparrowfeather of Riverclan, and Spiritcloud of Stoneclan! Thank you guys very much!**_ __ __ _ **.**_ _ **Now onto the chapter**_

The forest leaves rustled outside of Thunderclan's nursery. Cinderkit blinked away the dreariness of sleep, and padded out. _I'll get Timberkit some food!_ As she walked over to the prey pile, she ran into Sparrowkit. "I'm sorry Sparrowkit! Starclan, I'm such a mouse brain!" said Cinderkit laughing.

"Don't mention it silly" said Sparrowkit as she returned the weird giggle. "Is Timberkit up yet?" she asked blushing.

"No, I was on my way to get him some prey. Want to come with?" asked Cinderkit

"Yes please!" she said excitedly. As Sparrowkit rushes to get Timberkit prey, Cinderkit pawed at some pebbles.

"Hey move kit!" hissed Darkcloud. "Listen, you need to stay out of the way so you don't get trampled Cinderkit. I'm sorry for snapping" he said apologizing.

"It's ok, and I'm sorry!" said Cinderkit as she ran into the nursery with Sparrowkit at her heels. "Gee, he sure is a grump!"

"I agree" said Sparrowkit as she dropped Timberkit's mouse. "I hope Timberkit likes this mouse" she said as she swooned.

 _Oh Starclan! I truly hope her heart doesn't break with Timberkit's harsh temper. I mean, the tom once snapped at a bug!_ "Yeah, he will!"

As the she-cats chatted, Timberkit woke up. "What's with all the chatter?!" snapped Timberkit playfully. He seemed to stop when he glanced at Sparrowkit. "Oh, um, hi S-Sparrowkit!" he mumbled

 _He likes Sparrowkit! Yay!_ "Sparrowkit come here! He likes you!" whispered Cinderkit to Sparrowkit.

"Wow! Oh my Starclan!" squealed Sparrowkit.

Suddenly, Flamestorm came rushing into camp. "Help, Larkstar! Sunwhisker is hurt! He got caught under a rockslide catching a mouse!" wailed Flamestorm.

Cinderkit's heart started to speed up. _Oh no, daddy I can't lose you too!_ "Daddy I'm coming!" wailed Cinderkit as she sped out of camp. Soon, Cinderkit was by the pile of rocks. Next to the rocks was a crippled bundle of fur, her daddy. "Daddy!" she wailed as she flung herself next to him.

Soon, Larkstar and Featherstone were there. "Sunwhisker!" wailed Featherstone. "I'll fix him up little kit, I promise." As Larkstar and Featherstone carried him away, a piece of your heart seems to fall off. _I'll protect you daddy, forever._

 _ **OMG! Eek! I hope he lives, he's my favorite. I hope you liked it; I will post in a few hours. Happy New Year! Please review future ideas and suggestion, or opinions please! Cya soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3:**_

When Cinderkit woke up, she was in a beautiful forest. The trees were full of leaves, and the lake was clear and full of fish. "Hello," Cinderkit called out to in the empty forest. "Is anyone here?" Suddenly, a beautiful silver tabby came dashing to Cinderkit.

"Hello little kitten," said the silver tabby. "My name is Silvermoon, your older sister."

"You're the cat that died saving Larkstar! She would have lost her 6th life if it wasn't for you!" exclaimed Cinderkit. Suddenly she felt dread in her stomach. "You died, and left Wolfleap. He is very sad."

Silvermoon's eyes were glazed with tears. "Yes, I did. I had to save Larkstar from that fox. I was also carrying his kits" she said sadly. "But, that's not why you are here. You're here because you can save our father, Sunwhisker." "What you must do is, stay out of Featherstone's way." She knows what to do!" Silvermoon's last words were a whisper as she faded away.

Cinderkit woke up in a jolt next to Sparrowkit. "Are you feeling ok?" asked Sparrowkit. Sparrowkit had never looked this worried.

"Yes, I'm ok. How's Timberkit?" asked Cinderkit suddenly worried.

"He's ok, he tried to run after you, but Tinypaw sat on him" giggled Sparrowkit.

"Yeah, that sounds like Tinypaw!" giggles Cinderkit. Timberkit eventually walked out and started to laugh with the she-cats. By midday, Cinderkit had gone to see her father. She was shocked to see her father with ointment all over his fur. "Daddy, you promised us you'd never leave. Promise me again" said Cinderkit as she walked to the nursery.

… _**TWO MOONS LATER**_

 _Wow! I'm actually going to be an apprentice! I'm so excited! I hope I get an awesome mentor!_ Redfern was cleaning Cinderkit, Timberkit, and Sparrowkit. Every time she moved, her bulging belly would sway. _I hope her and Tigerjaw's kits will be healthy. I can't wait for more kin!_ Larkstar was busy mumbling something to Flamestorm under the rock. Cinderkit ran over to her father and nuzzled him. "I'm so happy that you're healthy!" she cried happily.

"Yes, now hush kitten, go up there!" he said proudly. Cinderkit was running over when she got stopped by Tallpaw.

"Hey Cinderkit, I'm so happy that we can train together!" he blushes. "I bet I could beat you in hunting!"

"In your dreams Tallpaw," Cinderkit couldn't help but smile at the dark grey tom. He was very handsome and strong. Tallpaw's dark grey fur shone in the moonlight.

"All clan-mates old enough to catch their on prey, gather under the rock!" announced Larkstar. "Today we celebrate three kits becoming apprentices!" as the clan-mates gathered under the rock, Cinderkit shook with excitement. "Sparrowkit, Timberkit, and Cinderkit come up please" said Larkstar motioning them with her tail. "Do you three promise to uphold and learn the ways of the warrior code?"

"Yes!" The kits cried together.

"Then Sparrowkit, from now on you will be named, Sparrowpaw. Your mentor will be Moonfern." said Larkstar. Sparrowpaw rushes over to touch noses with the white and brown she-cat. Soo both of them sat down. "Timberkit, your new name will be Timberpaw, and your mentor will be Wolfleap." said Larkstar. Timberpaw touched noses with the powerful tom and sat back down.

"Finally Cinderkit come up. Your new name will be Cinderpaw and your mentor Clearpuddle." finished Larkstar. Cinderpaw trotted over to Clearpuddle and touched her nose.

"Cinderpaw, Timberpaw, Sparrowpaw!" cried the clan-mates. _Momma, I hope that you are proud of me and Timberpaw!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Cinderpaw walked over to the fresh kill pile, with Tallpaw. "So, what are you going eat?" asked Tallpaw.

"Well, I was going to share this thrush with Timberpaw and Sparrowpaw, but they went hunting with their mentors," said Cinderpaw sadly. _They were supposed to wake me up! Grrr, I'll get them later!_

"So, Cinderpaw can we share that thrush?" Tallpaw asked excited.

"Sure, but hurry I want to explore the territory!" As they wolfed down the thrush, Sunwhisker called Tallpaw over for hunting.

 _ **OK GUYS BASICLY SINCE YOU ALREADY KNOW THE LAKE TERRITORY I'M GONNA SKIP OVER TO WHEN ALL THREE APPRENTICES ARE LEARNING TO HUNT, OK? JK- THIS IS ALREADY UP**_ __

"Come on Timberpaw, try to catch that mouse." said Wolfleap. Cinderpaw, Sparrowpaw, and their mentors watched as Timberpaw tried to hunt.

"I hope he catches it," whispered Cinderpaw.

"Oh, he will," admired Sparrowpaw.

"You are so lucky we're best friends, because you sure are weird," laughed Cinderpaw, and eventually Sparrowpaw let out a giggle.

"Sparrowpaw, Cinderpaw, hush!" hissed Moonfern.

"Sorry," the she-cats said together. Cinderpaw sat down and watched her brother hunt. He had a good form, but he moved to loudly and fast. _I really hope I impress Clearpuddle; sure she's the nicest she-cat, but she can be a little harsh sometimes._ Soon after three tries, Timberpaw caught a mouse. "Yay, go Timberpaw!" Cinderkit squealed quietly.

Timberpaw came over to the she-cats and covered his mouse with sand. "No one better steal my mouse!" he hissed playfully.

"We wouldn't dare!" laughed Sparrowkit.

Soon in the evening, all three apprentices had caught some prey. "Now go eat and wash up," said Moonfern. "Tonight is your first gathering!"

"Yay," cried the apprentices. Cinderpaw, Timberpaw, and Sparrowpaw all ate a rabbit, and then washed up.

"Hey Cinderpaw, save me a spot next to you," Tallpaw said as he ran past the three apprentices.

"Ooh! He likes you Cinderpaw!" cries Sparrowpaw excitedly!"

"Whatever," blushed Cinderpaw, "Come on let's go!" All of the clan-mates were going except the elders and Redfern.

"I can tell this will be awesome!" Cinderpaw exclaimed.

 _ **Hi guys! Sorry this chapter was short but, as why know…DUN DUNSUN! A certain someone appears. HAHAH IM SO EVIL! -Majesty**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Cinderpaw and all of the apprentices were crossing the log so that they could get to the island for a gathering. "This is so exciting!" said Cinderpaw. "We get to see all of the leaders!"

"Yeah, it's not really a big deal," said Tinypaw politely. "I mean it is cool first, time, but then they get boring."

"Wait, but this is only your guy's second gathering, you're only a moon older than us," implied Timberpaw. Cinderpaw couldn't help but laugh, causing her to slip.

She yelped, but Tallpaw was quick and grabbed her scruff. "Be careful Cinderpaw, please." Tallpaw said relieved.

Cinderpaw could here Sparrowpaw and Timberpaw giggle as Tinypaw dried Cinderpaw's fur. _They will regret laughing at me_ Cinderpaw smiled teasingly at them. "All better?" asked Tinypaw.

"Yeah thanks," said Cinderpaw embarrassed. _I love Tinypaw, she's like the big sister I never had, or at least an alive one._

"Soon every clan cat was seated, and the gathering began.

"Riverclan is doing well in this green-leaf, we have plentiful fish, and Blueeye gave birth to two healthy, beautiful kits." finished Duckstar.

"Wow," said Sparrowpaw. "Duckstar sure is old; I hear she's on her last life."

 _That's horrible! Well at least when she dies, Rushingpelt will lead them, and he sure is brave!_ "That's sad" said Cinderpaw.

"Both of you hush!" Timberkit said with a huff. "I want to hear Larkstar!"

"Thunderclan is doing very well, we have three new apprentices; Timberpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Cinderpaw." said Larkstar.

"Cinderpaw, Sparrowpaw, Timberpaw!" cried the clan cats. Cinderpaw's pelt felt hot with embarrassment.

After all of the leaders announced their news, the clan cats were allowed to talk with other cats.

Cinderpaw walked over to the islands edge, and stared at the shiny water. Suddenly the bushes rustled, and Tallpaw came out. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing I just-"Her sentence was cut off by a loud yowl. "What was that?" Cinderpaw asked worriedly.

"I don't know, let's find out!" Tallpaw suddenly rushes through the bushes with Cinderpaw behind him.

When Cinderpaw found her way to Timberpaw, Sparrowpaw, and her father, her heat stopped.

"Momma," Cinderpaw's voice was no more than a whisper and dread crawled up her spine. Her fur started to rise, and heart suddenly sped up.

"My kitten!" the ginger she-cat wailed.

 _ **OMFG! Did that just happen?! Tune in for more! (Evil laugh)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Cinderpaw's heart felt heavy and fragile. In front of her very eyes, was her mother, her dead mother?

"Cherryfrost, is it really you?" Sunwhisker asked as his voice cracked. "I thought you died. All this time, where were you my love?" Sunwhisker seemed to wince with every word.

"OH my love, I'm so sorry" Cherryfrost was now wailing. "The badgers they-"her sentence was stopped by Flowerstar.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but you can discuss this in Thunderclan, we best be going now. See you next gathering." Flowerstar added. Windclan, Shadowclan, and finally Riverclan left the island. Leaving Thunderclan's confused warriors on the island.

"Ok, every one head to camp," said Larkstar, still frazzled.

 _S-She's really alive! Oh my Starclan._ Cinderpaw trailed at the end with Timberpaw, while Sparrowpaw followed them. "I can't believe momma is alive!" Timberpaw sounded excited, yet angry.

"At least she came back for you!" snapped Sparrowpaw. "My parents didn't care much about me to come back." She started to walk away from them when Larkstar came over.

"Wait Sparrowpaw, I knew your mother and father, sweetie." said Larkstar sadly. "My little kitten, it's a discussion for another day though." she said as she ran to Flamestorm.

"She knew your parents! That's a good start," said Timberpaw as he licked her ears.

"Yeah I guess so," she said smiling.

 _Lovebirds_ "Guys I'm going to talk to Sunwhisker," said Cinderpaw. She rushed over to her father whose tail was dragging. "Daddy, what happened that day?"

Sunwhisker looked at her sadly, "My dear it's a long story." "Badgers started to rush into camp, and fight. We were prepared though. Your mother had given birth to you and Timberpaw just a moon before," his voice cracked. "She defended the nursery, until a badger kicked her jaw, knocking her out. I was running to her when it picked her up and left. We thought she died, and searched forever." "That's why we thought she died."

By the time the story was over, they were at camp. Cherryfrost went to the top of the rock pile and told us the story.

"After the badger stole me, I woke up weak. I tried to find my way back, but a two-leg grabbed me. He took me to a white den, and the other one healed me. I was far from home, and had been trying to get to you ever since." exclaimed Cherryfrost. "I'm so sorry"

After Larkstar discussed, they let Cherryfrost back into Thunderclan. "Momma, I'm so glad you're back!" yelled her kits happily

 _ **This last part of the chapter will be told from Sparrowpaw's point of view, ok? Get it? Got it? Good!**_

 _I'm so happy for them._ Sparrowpaw watched as her best friends family reunite. _Do I have a family? If so, why give me up?!_ She felt her anger boil inside. "Sparrowpaw come here please, you too Flamestorm," said Larkstar sadly. "Sweetie…we are your parents," said Larkstar with Flamestorm.

Sparrowpaw felt _**dizzy**_. "Why would you hide this from me," she cried. "I've felt like a loner this whole time." Sobs over took her, causing her to fall. Flamestorm helped her up.

"Sparrowpaw we were going to announce it tonight, we promise." Said Flamestorm

"We just want to be a family," said Larkstar.

 _I have a family! Thank you Starclan!_ "Ok, I want to be a family too," said Sparrowpaw.

Flamestorm suddenly wrapped Larkstar and Sparrowpaw in a tight embrace. "I'll never let go of you my precious beauties" he promised.

 _ **OMFG! Another surprise! "Oops I did it again! And 600 words, I'm proud of myself. Please give me feedback and suggestions, please! I love hearing from you guys. Also, what is Tallpaw up to?! (wiggles eyebrow) wait and see! -Majesty**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7:**_

 _ **Hi guys its Majesty and I wanted to say that, I really want you guys to review on the latest chapters, because it makes me feel happy. I'm not trying to sound selfish, but it really motivates me. So, if it's not too much to ask, I would really love if you review on the latest chapters giving me feedback and suggestions. Please, or feel free to private message me! –Love Majesty**_

 _I can't believe my mother is alive and living with us again! I also can't believe Sparrowpaw has parents that happen to be our leader and deputy!_ __After Sparrowpaw disappeared into Larkstar's den, she and Flamestorm announced that they were Sparrowpaw's family. Sparrowpaw never looked happier. Also, now that Cherryfrost is back, she seemed to fit right in. Redfern was especially happy to see her sister.

"Cinderpaw, come on we are going hunting," shouted Clearpuddle. "We need to hunt around the abandon two-leg den, I hear there is a new mice nest," Clearpuddle said licking her lips.

"Ok," said Cinderpaw excitedly. "Let's go!"

Once Cinderpaw and Clearpuddle were at the den, Clearpuddle stood back and let Cinderpaw show of her skills. _Ok Cinderpaw, you can do this. It's only a mouse._ Cinderpaw heard the small and fast heartbeat of the mouse as she stealthily crept forward. Quick as a snake, Cinderpaw ran up and pounced on the mouse, killing it with the impact of her paws.

"Well done Cinderpaw!" Clearpuddle praised as she scraped dirt over Cinderpaw's mouse. "Let's try to catch the rest of the nest!"

 _I can't believe I caught that mouse! And all by myself, too! Mom and dad will be so proud!_ After hunting till midday, Cinderpaw and Clearpuddle left the den carrying two mice each.

"Cinderpaw, wonderful job with the mice," said Clearpuddle proudly. "Drop them off at the prey pile, and eat something, we are going on a border patrol tonight!"

Cinderpaw dropped off the mice at the elders den, since they were hungry. "Hey Lilydrop and Tangleclaw," she said happily. "I caught both of the mice."

"Wonderful job dear," replied the elders as they ate.

"Ok, well I'm going to share a mouse with Sparrowpaw, bye!' she said as she left the elders den. "Hey Sparrowpaw, share this mouse with Me." said Cinderpaw dropping the mouse at her feet.

"Ok," replied Sparrowpaw. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that I'm going on the border patrol with you tonight."

"Yay!" squealed Cinderpaw. _First patrol with my best friend, I'm so excited!_

"Cinderpaw, I'm coming on that patrol also," replied Tallpaw coolly.

"Ok," smiled Cinderpaw. _I can't believe I get to patrol with Tallpaw! He is so handsome!_

"Um, Cinderpaw, you are starting to stare," whispered Sparrowpaw.

 _Oh Starclan!_ "Oh, oops, I'm sorry," said Cinderpaw embarrassed. Tallpaw smiled and walked away to talk to Sunwhisker. "Starclan, was it that obvious?"

"Um, a little," laughed Sparrowpaw. After chatting, the she-cats and Tallpaw were organized into a patrol with their mentors, and left camp.

 _ **I'm interrupting to say that I forgot two characters, here they are: (Pouncer- dark grey and black tom with piercing light blue eyes {he is rouge}/ next character. (Princess- white and black she-cat with dark green eyes, and a pink collar {she is a kittypet} all down! Bye!**_

The patrol was going well until, the cats heard the bushes rustle, and a dark grey and black tom with big muscles jumped out. "AHHHHHH!" squealed Cinderpaw and Sparrowpaw. The tom started to circle the group; he stopped and locked eyes with Cinderpaw. It made her heart stop. _Why me?! Why did he have to look at me of all cats! I got to get him to leave, yet I want him to stay._ The tom suddenly dashed into the bushes, and the group stared to head for camp.

"Wait," hissed a voice at Cinderpaw. "Meet me here when the moon is full," replied the tom. His eyes were pleading.

"I don't even know your name," hissed Cinderpaw.

"Pouncer, my name is Pouncer, meet me here at full moon," he repeated as he dashed away. Cinderpaw felt her heart speed up as she joined her group.

"Are you ok?" asked Sunwhisker.

"Yeah I'm fine dad," Cinderpaw replied. _I don't know why, but I will meet you there Pouncer, I promise._

 _ **Wow! Can you say chemistry! I certainly can! I will post 3 chapters tomorrow, I promise. Make sure to review or PM me! Love you!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Ok before we go on. They fixed the problem with the reviews! Thank goody-goodness! So feel free to review me and give me feedback and suggestion, or even opinions! Cya soon!**_

 _Tonight is the full moon! Pouncer! I need to see him._ Cinderpaw's thoughts were startled when her brother came rushing into the apprentice den.

"You missed it!" exclaimed Timberpaw out of breath. "Redfern had her kits!"

 _Oh no! Those kits are early! Please let Redfern be ok! Please, please, please!_ Cinderpaw rushes into the nursery where Tigerjaw was licking his mate, and Cherryfrost was smiling at her three new little kin. "They are beautiful," said Cinderpaw in awe. "Can we help name them?!"

"Of course my loves," said Redfern happily. Cinderpaw could tell she was exhausted.

"Be careful around them," warned Tigerjaw, his newly found fatherly instincts kicking in. Tigerjaw never looked happier.

"Of course," Timberpaw promised. He was in love with his new kin, and Cinderpaw could tell he felt responsible for protecting them. The biggest kit was a tom with bright orange fur, and black stripes. He looked as if he was Tigerjaw's little twin. "We should call him Birchkit, because he's colored like a birch tree!

Redfern smiled. "I love that name," said Redfern happily. Tigerjaw nodded while looking at his powerful son. "He will be our leader one day," agreed Redfern and Tigerjaw.

 _Sleep well my little cousin, I mean, future clan leader._ Cinderpaw giggled. "Can we call her Robinkit?" asked Cinderpaw pointing to the little black she-cat with the dark ginger belly. "I mean, she looks exactly like a robin!"

Little Robinkit suddenly sneezed like a bird, and both Tigerjaw and Redfern laughed. "Yes, I think it fits wonderfully!" Tigerjaw said still laughing. Sparrowpaw walked into the nursery and sat next to the little she-cat with tortoiseshell fur.

"Can we call her Sparrowkit?" giggled Sparrowpaw. Every cat started to laugh.

"How about Pebblekit," asked Cherryfrost hopefully? "Her fur is like a bunch of pebbles blended together!"

"I agree with Cherryfrost," said Tigerjaw and Redfern together. "Now every cat out Redfern needs to rest." said Tigerjaw. As everyone filed out of the nursery, Tigerjaw curled up with his mate and newly named kits.

"How cute!" squealed Sparrowpaw? "I'll ask mom to announce the little kits and their new names."

"Ok silly," said Cinderpaw I'm _so glad that she found her parents. Oh no! I forgot about Pouncer! "_ Um… I'm going to ask Larkstar is I can stay home tonight.

"Why, are you sick?" asked Sparrowpaw concerned. _I can't tell her about Pouncer! Well, I guess I can…_

"No, I'm not sick, I just, and I need to see a friend." Sparrowpaw's eyes started to get wide.

"From another clan," she asked nervously.

"No, he was a rouge. He said to meet him at full moon and I'm super curious now. Please let me go," begged Cinderpaw. Sparrowpaw looked concerned.

"Ok fine, but I'm coming too, "exclaimed Sparrowpaw not willing to be argued with.

"Fine, but you can hind in the bushes," said Cinderpaw sternly. _I hope Pouncer is ok with this._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 9**_

The clan was leaving the camp with only Redfern and the two she-cats. Sparrowpaw had convinced her mother and father that the two she-cats had eaten a rotten thrush. Larkstar had agreed and let them stay, but go to Featherstone when she returned if they were still ill. Cinderpaw and Sparrowpaw had snuck out of camp using the dirt-place tunnel once Redfern had fallen asleep with the kits.

By the time the she-cats had gotten to Pouncer's bush/home. "Hide in that Shrub behind the oak, I don't want him to see you, or hurt you," said Cinderpaw. Sparrowpaw nodded and disappeared into the shrub. Cinderpaw patiently waited for Pouncer. The bush started to rustled, and Pouncer came walking out.

"I didn't think you would come," he half yelled, half whispered. "You know that you are a very brave and beautiful cat don't you," asked Pouncer.

Cinderpaw felt hot under her pelt, and heard Sparrowpaw grunt quietly. "Why did you want to see me?" asked Cinderpaw defensively.

Pouncer looked hurt. "I thought you looked beautiful and I wanted to get to know you." He said.

"That's not a good answer!" snapped Cinderpaw. Her fur started to fluff up, and rose. She forced it to lay flat as she calmed down. Pouncer didn't even flinch at her outburst. He even seemed to laugh.

"Cinderpaw, I think it's cute when you screech. I even enjoy it," he smirked. This angered Cinderpaw. _Stop! This is what he wants! I can't fall for his dashing charm. He is very attractive, but I like Tallpaw, I think?_ "I'm sorry for angering you Cinderpaw," he said, blue eyes full of apology.

"It's ok Pouncer," said Cinderpaw. She suddenly found herself on top of Pouncer. He had pulled her on top of him and pinned her down.

"Why can't you be mine Cinderpaw?" asked Pouncer. He licked her cheek and touched noses with her. Cinderpaw felt like her nerves frozen.

"Why, Pouncer why me!" screeched Cinderpaw as she jumped away from him. "I never want to see you again!" Cinderpaw ran back to camp with Sparrowpaw at her heels. She turned her head once only to see Pouncer's sad smile.

 _ **This last part will be told from Pouncer's point of view.**_

 _Why! Why did she have to come? See is so beautiful_ __ _I will find a way to join her, I'll join her clan! Then we can be together! I will have to change my name when I get there, but I don't care! I will do because I love her!_

 _ **Little did poor Pouncer know, Tallpaw was thinking about how much he loves Cinderpaw? DUN… DUN… DUN… Next chapter, Tallpaw and Tinypaw will become warrior, and you guys get to pick their names!Contest! I will give you recognition, but hurry because the chapter will be posted tomorrow. Oh, I forgot to add that, yes Pouncer is moving to Thunderclan. Crazy, right?! Cya soon-Majesty.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 10**_

 _Ok Cinderpaw put on a smile, it's been two days since Pouncer and I met, and today Tinypaw and Tallpaw are becoming warriors, and then in three moons it will be us._ Cinderpaw cleaned her and sat down next to Cherryfrost. Timberpaw and Sparrowpaw were sitting under the tree mooning over each other. _Ugh, it's so annoying how perfect they are. Don't say that! Be happy for her_ Cinderpaw couldn't help but giggle as Flamestorm, Sparrowpaw's father glared as the two apprentices smiled and talked. _Good luck with your dad Sparrowpaw._ Tallpaw and Tinypaw soon we cleaned up and were standing at the base of the rock with their mentors. Tigerjaw surprised every cat by smiling big for his apprentice.

"Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the rock pile!" Larkstar's voice rang out. "Today we celebrate new warriors to our clan. Tinypaw, Tallpaw come up please," said Larkstar motioning the two giddy apprentices. "Do both of you promise to uphold and follow the warrior code, and protect and serve our clan?"

"I do!" Tallpaw's voice rang out. "As do I," Tinypaw finishes more maturely.

"Sunwhisker, Tigerjaw, are they ready to pursue the responsibilities of warriors," asked Larkstar.

"Yes," said both toms proudly.

"Then I Larkstar, command Starclan to see these two apprentices as warriors. "Tallpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Tallstripe." Said Larkstar as Tallstripe licked her shoulder. "Tinypaw, you will be known as Tinyrain, for your name may say tiny, but your heart is huge." Larkstar finished. Tinycloud licked her shoulder and the clan called out, "Tinyrain! Tallstripe," cried the clan mates

 _ **I just love the names**_ __ _ **and thank you Sparrowfeather for their names, they are beautiful. Now, back to da story! Wait1 I'm also sorry I changed tinypaw's name to Tinyrain. Since it was already a character in a book**_

 _I'm so proud of you Tallstripe! I hope he flourishes as a warrior! I know he will._ Cinderpaw dazed admirably at the new warrior Tallstripe. He came bounding over to her and nuzzled her.

"I did it!" Tallstripe cried happily. "I'm so happy to be a warrior." His gaze wavered over to where Tinyrain and Darkcloud were laughing together alone in a small corner. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's in the nursery soon expecting that grouches kits," he laughed.

Cinderpaw butted him. "Hey, Darkcloud and Tinyrain are cute together, and he would be an amazing father."

Tallstripe's eyes looked shocked after hearing that comment. Cinderpaw suddenly felt hot under her fur. "But, I'm sure you will also make a great father," she added. His eyes lit up. He suddenly pushed her in a quiet, grassy patch into the forest.

"Cinderpaw, I have feelings for you," Tallstripe smiled. "Once you become warrior I want to be your mate, because I lo-"His voice was cut off by a hiss and a wail back a camp. Cinderpaw and Tallstripe bolted back to camp, only to find Pouncer at camp dripping with blood.

Cinderpaw screeched, "What happened here?!" Pouncer suddenly fell.

"He came limping into camp, asking for you. He looked like this when he arrived." said Redfern worriedly. Cinderpaw nodded and crouched next to Pouncer on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Cinderpaw's voice cracked. He may have annoyed her, but they were still friends.

"N-no, I saw a fox in your territory, and I didn't want you hurt. So, I fought it, I eventually killed it, but I took a few claws." Pouncer laughed weakly. Cinderpaw felt her eyes water.

"You killed a fox, and got hurt to protect me?" said Cinderpaw, voice breaking.

"I could never see you hurt. When your mother was lost I cared for her, and healed her wounds. She spoke of you and her family dearly. I knew when I saw you, that I would protect you." Pouncer coughed. "I was coming to ask your leader to join Thunderclan. I'm sorry I failed you." Cinderpaw was shaking.

"You didn't fail me Pouncer. We hardly know each other, but thank you." said Cinderpaw now crying. "Thank you for protecting my family and saving my mother." Pouncer nodded

"I know you met Silvermoon, my sister." said Pouncer. Cinderpaw gasped. _That makes you my brother! Mom and dad had a litter before me and Timberpaw, and now both of them are gone._ Sunwhisker and Cherryfrost smiled sadly as their first kit, rouge says his last sentence.

"I left Thunderclan because I needed to find my own destiny. I will continue to protect you my sister," Pouncer said weakly. He motioned for Timberpaw to come forward. Timberpaw slowly walked over and sat be Cinderpaw to mourn their fallen brother. "Do me a favor little brother, stay here and watch over Cinderpaw." smiled Pouncer. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Cinderpaw was taken by sobs as she fell down and help Pouncer's cooling body. _Goodbye big brother. May Starclan light your path?_ Cinderpaw seemed to see Silvermoon come down and guide Pouncer to Starclan. He winked as he dashed past his crying family. Cinderpaw smiled sadly at Pouncer, and overheard Cherryfrost promise to keep us safe to Sunwhisker.

 _Be safe big brother_

 _ **[Cry, cry, cry] I'm sorry. It's just so sad! Keeper of Starry Night I hope you are ok with the way things worked out with Pouncer. I'm going to admit, I'm sitting at my desk sniffling as I write this XD I will post one more chapter tonight. Review or PM me about how you felt about this chapter. – Majesty**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 11**_

"Would you like us to bury him?" Featherstone asked Cherryfrost and Sunwhisker. Cherryfrost nodded sadly. Sunwhisker walked over with Featherstone to Pouncer's body. The dirt beneath him was soaked with blood from Pouncer's wounds. Featherstone and Sunwhisker started cleaning, and closed his cuts. Cinderpaw stayed leaning on Timberpaw's shoulder, mourning their dead older brother. _I feel horrible for neglecting Timberpaw; he sure has gotten some muscle! No wonder Sparrowpaw and stop mooning over him._ Cinderpaw suppressed a light laugh as she thought about Sparrowpaw always chasing her brother.

Once Sunwhisker and Featherstone finished cleaning Pouncer, they carried him to a deep hole for a burial. Cherryfrost sat their all night during his vigil, he wasn't a warrior, but he was one at heart. Redfern came to comfort her sister, and Tigerjaw had set up a hunting patrol. This would be Tallstripe and Tinyrain's first patrol as warriors. "Good luck on your first patrol," said Timberpaw, voice heavy with sorrow. Wolfleap and Timberpaw eventually ran to join the patrol.

Cinderpaw walked over to the nursery, where Birchkit, Robinkit, and Pebblekit were playing with a leaf. _I will protect these little scraps of fur_ Cinderpaw smiled as the smell of milk filled her nose. She was the only apprentice in camp, because Sparrowpaw headed out for a border patrol. Cinderpaw enjoyed the silence. "Hello kittens," giggled Cinderpaw. The kits were even crazier now that they opened their eyes. Robinkit and Pebblekit had beautiful deep green eyes like their mother, but Birchkit had the deepest amber eyes Cinderpaw had ever seen.

"Cwinderpaww!" cried the kits. They had a little trouble pronouncing her name at first.

"Hello beauties!" said Cinderpaw curling up with them. All three of the kits fell asleep next the Cinderpaw's light grey fur, and eventually so did Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw woke up in a beautiful forest, the same forest she had when she met Silvermoon. _I must be dreaming!_ Cinderpaw suddenly saw the Pouncer bounding toward her. He looked healthy and younger. Her heart starred to flutter with joy, but that feeling was soon replaced with dread. For when she fully saw Pouncer, his eyes told her the whole story.

"Cinderpaw," Pouncer yelped. "You need to wake up! Tallstripe is in danger, as is Timberpaw. Riverclan is planning to ambush them! Hurry, go little sister." Pouncer's voice was no more than a whisper.

Cinderpaw woke up with a jolt _Timberpaw!_ She carefully tiptoed out of the nursery and raced out of the nursery. "Sparrowpaw, Larkstar! Riverclan is going to ambush them we need to go!" wailed Cinderpaw.

"Every cat, find the patrol! Redfern and Clearpuddle stay here and guard the nursery!" screeched Larkstar. Clearpuddle bolted into the nursery with Redfern to protect the kits while the rest of the warriors ran to the patrol. Cinderpaw raced side by side with Sparrowpaw and Moonfern. Once they found the patrol, they were already fighting.

"Timberpaw!" screeched Sparrowpaw and Cinderpaw. Timberpaw was leaning over Duckstar, who was in a corner.

"Wake up Duckstar!" screeched Timberpaw. _This is Duckstar's last life! Oh no! She is going to die!_

The battle suddenly stopped, and Rushingpelt ran over to Duckstar. "Duckstar, don't leave me! I'm not ready to lead Riverclan!" Rushingpelt pleaded. He was too late. Duckstar was gone. _Poor Rushingpelt, he looks heartbroken._ Larkstar was comforting Rushingpelt, while Flamestorm led the rest of the clan back to camp. Cinderpaw walked over to Timberpaw, who was pretty shaken up.

"I could have helped her," he whispered. Blood still stained his fur.

"Let's wash up, shall we," said Cinderpaw hopefully. _It doesn't even make sense, we don't even border Riverclan! Weird fish faces._ As Cinderpaw and Timberpaw washed their paws in the lake, Cinderpaw thought about Tallstripe. _I didn't even check on him!_ Cinderpaw cursed herself, and ran to see Tallstripe. She passes Darkcloud cleaning Tinyrain along the way. _Tallstripe was right; Tinyrain will be expecting his kits soon._ Cinderpaw soon came across Tallstripe licking his wounds. His eyes lit up as he locked eyes with her.

"Are you ok Tallstripe?" Cinderpaw asked worriedly. He laughed his hearty laugh.

"You should have seen Oakbreeze, he should know now not to mess with Thunderclan, or I'll rip his other shoulder fur off," laughed Tallstripe, obviously proud of his recent victory. Cinderpaw couldn't help but laugh at the giddy tom, whose ear was missing its tip.

"You do know your ear tip is missing right?" asked Cinderpaw. By now Featherstone had cleaned and fixed everyone's wounds.

"Yeah, but it's ok. It will be a cool scar now!" he said as if he were a little kit again.

Clearpuddle came up to Cinderpaw later that evening. "Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we are going hunting alone." said Clearpuddle.

 _ **Before we move on I would like to point out that, both Moonfern and Clearpuddle are sister, and that they are incredibly young. They were made warriors two hours before the 3 apprentices were born. Anyway, I feel bad that Moonfern and Clearpuddle are single. I think I mentioned before that Clearpuddle and Darkcloud were together, but I changed that, sorry. So, I'm adding two toms to Thunderclan. (Sorry for the interruption btw) Mudblaze: black tom with brown belly and orange eyes, and Skystrike: light grey and white tom with really light blue eyes. Ok that's all thank you.**_

As the two she-cats were leaving camp, Mudblaze smirked romantically at Clearpuddle, causing her to smile. _Well, well, well, I see Clearpuddle might not be the only soon-to-be-queen._ Cinderpaw smiled slyly.

"Ok Cinderpaw, I will hunt by Windclan border, and you hunt around the underbrush," said Clearpuddle. She walked away to the border, and Cinderpaw headed through the forest. She lifted her nose and smelled the air. _Vole! Lilydrop's favorite._ Cinderpaw had the elders on the brain since she had checked them for ticks earlier. _Ticks are so gross! Focus Cinderpaw! Find that vole!_ Cinderpaw followed the vole's scent, and had killed it. When she caught up with Clearpuddle, she had already killed three voles. Clearpuddle was holding a plump pigeon. "It's important that we catch enough prey before leaf-bare." said Clearpuddle. A chilly wind passes through them, causing Cinderpaw to fluff up her fur. "Let's head to camp before our noses freeze off," laughed Clearpuddle. The she-cats started to head to camp, jaws full of prey.

 _ **Ok Keeper! 1,060 words! So proud!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 12**_

Cinderpaw walked into camp next to Clearpuddle carrying some prey. _I wonder where Sparrowpaw is._ As Cinderpaw walked around camp looking for Sparrowpaw, she ran into Sunwhisker. "Oh hey dad," said Cinderpaw. "Have you seen Sparrowpaw?"

"No I haven't sorry kitten." said Sunwhisker. His golden fur was shining in the sunlight, and his eyes were no longer filled with that empty sorrow. His smile was back to normal again. Cherryfrost came bounding over while Cinderpaw was deep in thought.

"Hey baby," said Cherryfrost, who bubbly today. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked like she wanted to run to the gathering island in back in one day.

"Ok, what's going on mom and dad? You guys seem to be hiding something from us," said Timberpaw running over to join the conversation.

 _ **Warning, Warning, Warning! Before I go on, Cinderpaw, Timberpaw, and Sparrowpaw are becoming warriors in chapter 15 for you and 14 for me! So I already named Sparrowpaw, but it's up to you guys to name Cinderpaw and Timberpaw If you would like to compete in the contest, just submit in review or private messaging, and tells me ideas for Cinderpaw and Timberpaw's warrior name. Name them quickly because I will post the warrior ceremony chapter tomorrow! Hurry! That's all, bye.**_

Cherryfrost looked at Sunwhisker happily. "We are expecting kits!" Cherryfrost squealed. Cinderpaw had never seen Sunwhisker so excited. Cinderpaw and Timberpaw sat there in awe.

"Another liter?!" Timberpaw asked surprised. Cherryfrost nodded excitedly.

"Yes, and it will be our last litter," said Sunwhisker sternly, yet joking. "When Pouncer and Silvermoon died, we realized that you guys will be warriors soon, and we will miss taking care of you," added Sunwhisker sadly.

"New brothers or sisters," Cinderpaw squealed happily. _I always felt like Redfern's kits were my siblings, but now I get actually get to experience younger siblings! This is amazing_ Even Timberpaw was bouncing up and down in excitement. He rushed over to tell Sparrowpaw the good news.

Later that day, Sunwhisker and Cherryfrost had told the clan the good news, and every cat was congratulating them.

"I'm so sleep," Sparrowpaw yawned. The two she-cats had just finishes haring a big rabbit with the elders, and we now falling asleep on their paws. "We should go to sleep; we are going on a border patrol with Wolfleap and Mudblaze tomorrow."

 _Mudblaze,_ Cinderpaw was already dreading going on the border patrol with that cocky tom, that Clearpuddle was so drawn to. _The tom smirks every time he catches a piece of prey! I guess I should be nice though since Clearpuddle obviously likes him._ Cinderpaw sighed and followed Sparrowpaw into the apprentice den.

The next morning, the border patrol headed out toward the Shadowclan border. "Anyone else smells that awful stench," said Sparrowpaw as she gaged.

Cinderpaw laughed _. "_ You are so dramatic," laughed Wolfleap. The young tom already smelled the air for Shadowclan. "I don't smell Shadowclan, instead a new smell. It smells like pine and oak." He lifted his nose once more. Cinderpaw and Sparrowpaw did the same while Mudblaze scanned the area.

"Um guys, you might want to see this," said Mudblaze nervously. The whole patrol ran over to where Mudblaze was standing. Cinderpaw gasped as she saw a young she-cat skinny and weak, sleeping in the abandon two leg dens. Mudblaze started to bristle, but Wolfleap's eyes got wide.

"She is sick," cried Wolfleap. "Everyone away from her she has green cough," warned Wolfleap.

"How do you know?" Mudblaze challenged. Wolfleap glared at him, his blue eye's blazing.

"Featherstone treated me when I had green cough, and I looked like this," he barked. "Now, Sparrowpaw get Featherstone quickly." Sparrowpaw nodded, and raced out of the den, and bolted to camp.

"What do I do!" Cinderpaw wailed. _I shouldn't panic, but look at her! I can count her ribs!_ Wolfleap pointed to a bush full of cobwebs.

"Collect as many cobwebs as you can, she will need them for her wounds," said Wolfleap, his eyes never leaving the she-cats. As Cinderpaw collected the cobwebs, Featherstone came rushing in with Larkstar and Sparrowpaw.

"Move," hissed Featherstone. "This poor she-cat has green cough, and not to mention that gash on her shoulder. I need only Wolfleap to stay, and also Larkstar. The rest of you back to camp, but wash your paws in the snow first," ordered Featherstone.

The cats did as they were told, and ran back to camp in the chill leaf bare winds. _I hope that she-cat is alright, she has Featherstone. She will be fine._ When the cats back to camp, they told Flamestorm, who later addressed the clan.

"When will Featherstone return?" asked Redfern anxiously. Flamestorm looked calm and relaxed as he answered everyone's questions.

Eventually, after worrying for hours, Larkstar, Featherstone, Wolfleap, and the strange she-cat returned. She was leaning on Wolfleap's shoulder as she walked into camp. "Wolfleap," said Featherstone. "Take the she-cat to my den and give her two little black seeds." Wolfleap nodded and did as he was told. He guided her to the medicine den, whispering soothing words in her ear. Cinderpaw overheard her say her name was Rose, as she was lying down, talking to Wolfleap.

"I wonder why Wolfleap is so smitten over her," said Timberpaw grumpily. "She is like fur clinging to bone!" Cherryfrost slicked his ear with her tail.

"Leave the poor dear alone, she has a sickness." claimed Cherryfrost. Timberpaw nodded, rubbing his newly sore ear. _I do agree with Timberpaw though. I wonder who she is. She was kind of pretty if she weren't so skinny._ Cinderpaw shrugged and headed off to bed, after eating a mouse with Tallstripe. He was pretty quiet today. He must have been tired from battle practice with Cinderpaw and Timberpaw earlier. He was still, never to tired or grumpy to smile at Cinderpaw though. She always returned that smile, and always will.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **Hi guys! Today there will be a special! (A.K.A- the chapter you are reading right now!) It will be spilt into 3 parts all in this chapter. Part 1: Timberpaw's point of view, Part 2: Sparrowpaw's point of view, and Part 3: Tallstripe's point of view. Ps. Rose, the new she-cat, looks like this: Rose- cream furred she-cat with dark orange eyes. That's all byes! (Ps, hope your happy keeper! XD) –Majesty**_

 _ **Part 1: Timberpaw**_

 _Wow, this is perfect. A sickly she-cat that has Wolfleap swooning!_ Timberpaw growled. He was upset that Wolfleap had ignored him for two days, leaving Clearpuddle to train him with Cinderpaw. _I love training with Cinderpaw, but Clearpuddle goes way too easy for battle training. I like it when Wolfleap tells me the truth, also._

"Timberpaw, get your sorry butt over here," screamed Cherryfrost. Ever since Cherryfrost rejoined Thunderclan, Timberpaw was never happier. He loved having his mother and father together again. _But, mom sure is grumpy now that she's pregnant._ Timberpaw half laughed, half sighed as he walked over to his mother. She was sunbathing on the rocks, her ginger pelt shining. "Hello son," she said happily.

"What do you need this time mom," Timberpaw sighed. Cherryfrost laughed, causing her, already bigger belly to sway. She grunted in the effort to get up.

"Can you go hunting for me, please?" asked Cherryfrost innocently. She started to groom her fur as if not interested if he refused. Timberpaw sighed. _Demanding much_ "Oh good, thank you," said Cherryfrost, she motioned for him to run off. So after moaning and trying to refuse, Timberpaw eventually headed out of camp. Making sure to scowl as he pasted the medicine cat den, where Wolfleap was cleaning her fur and whispering to her.

 _When will he remember that he has an apprentice! Focus, I can smell a pigeon._ Timberpaw's mouth was watering just thinking about the plump bird. _It would make an amazing meal for Cherryfrost, especially in leaf bare!_ Timberpaw headed off into the snow covered forest, following the scent of the plump bird.

 _ **Part 2: Sparrowpaw**_

 _Where are Timberpaw and Cinderpaw?_ Sparrowpaw wondered around camp, bored. Timberpaw was hunting, and Cinderpaw was in the nursery playing with her little cousins. Moonfern, her mentor was on a border patrol, and her parents were discussing the gathering tonight. _I hope I can stay home tonight, I'm so sleepy. I guess I'll go take a nap then._ On her way to the apprentice den, she ran into Wolfleap.

"Oh Sparrowpaw," Wolfleap said hopefully. "I have to go on a hunting patrol, so will you keep an eye on Rose?" he asked. His big blue eyes were practically pleading.

Sparrowpaw sighed. "Yes of course," said Sparrowpaw, doing her best to hide her annoyance. He nodded gratefully, and sped out of camp. _Goodbye precious sleep_ Sparrowpaw walked into the medicine cat den, dragging her tail tiredly. She saw Rose lying in a mossy nest, with a half-eaten mouse next to her.

"Hi," said Rose softly. Her sweet and delicate little voice was hoarse with sickness.

"How are you feeling?" Sparrowpaw asked. Rose sat up in the nest, causing her overload of moss to cling to her fur. She shook and sent moss flying. Sparrowpaw giggled.

"I'm sorry," Rose giggled. "Yes, I'm feeling much better. Featherstone said it would only take three more days till I fully recover! Then I guess I have to leave your beautiful camp. Also Wolfleap "said Rose sadly. Sparrowpaw felt sorry for the poor she-cat. She doesn't have a family. _I used to be in her paws_

"Why can't you stay," asked Sparrowpaw. Rose thought about it long and hard.

"I guess I could," said Rose happily. "When I'm all better, I'm going to ask Larkstar if I can join your clan! I am a really good hunter, and I know where all the birds lay their eggs!" Rose seemed to be excited about joining a clan. She suddenly yawned.

"I will let you rest, goodbye Rose,' said Sparrowpaw exiting the den. Rose nodded and sunk into a deep sleep in her cozy nest. _Poor she-cat will need to learn all the clan rules before she joins permanently._ Sparrowpaw giggled softly as she lay down in her own cozy nest. She eventually slept.

 _ **Part 3: Tallstripe**_

Tallstripe was coming back from a border patrol, sleepy and cold. "The leaf bare winds sure are getting colder," he commented. Tinyrain laughed, and ran over to where Darkcloud was sleeping in a patch of cold sunlight. _I'm not ready to be an uncle quite yet_ Tallstripe was so deep in thought, that he bumped into Cinderpaw on his way to the prey pile.

"Sorry Cinderpaw," said Tallstripe embarrassed. She laughed at him gently. _Her beautiful laugh_

"The only way you can make it up to me, is by sharing this vole with me," said Cinderpaw teasingly. Tallstripe nodded, and ate his part of the vole hungrily. Cinderpaw stared at him, laughter willing her eyes. "Wow, if I had known you were this hungry, I would have given you the whole vole," she said laughing. Tallstripe felt hot underneath his pelt.

I'm sorry," he said. She gazed into his eyes. Cinderpaw nodded, and finishes her vole. _If only she knew how much I love her._ Tallstripe sighed, but quickly got up. "Are you going to the gathering tonight?" he asked. Tallstripe hoped she didn't go, because Flamestorm said Tallstripe needed a night off.

She nodded happily. "Yes. Sparrowpaw and Timberpaw are also coming! I'm so excited," Cinderpaw said excitedly. Tallstripe's heart crumbled.

"I have to stay here, Flamestorm said I looked too tired to go," he said sadly. Cinderpaw's excitement died a little.

"Oh well. Deputy has the last word,' she laughed weakly.

Later that evening, the cats that were going to the gathering were leaving camp. Cinderpaw had said goodbye already. She was walking next to Timberpaw and Sparrowpaw, who was angry that she only slept for only a little. Tallstripe sighed sadly. _What if she falls in love with another cat? Ugh, I'm being ridiculous. Am I?!_ Tallstripe tensed. "Oh boy," he sighed happily. _When you're in love, it does stuff to your head._

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this special! There will be a special like this every 10 or so chapter. PM or review on the story about what you thought about it. I will post the next chapter after I eat my dinner. XD -majesty**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **I hope you guys liked that special. And luckily, Cinderpaw didn't fall in love with anyone at the gathering. XD Today, Cinderpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Timberpaw become warrior. Fast forward 4 days after the gathering. Oh and I would like to thank to thank Keeper for picking Timberpaw and Cinderpaw's names. Thanks Keeper! To the story!**_

 _Ok Cinderpaw, you need to focus. Today is your assessment, and you are going to do wonderfully._ Cinderpaw and the other apprentices were all sleeping in the apprentice den. After trying to count how many times Rose coughs just got boring. Sleep finally overcame her.

Cinderpaw found herself in the same forest she was in every night. Her heart started to speed up. "Pouncer, where are you," cried Cinderpaw happily. After calling a few more times, Pouncer's dark grey pelt emerged from the shrubs.

"Hello, my little kitten," he said smirking. Cinderpaw laughed. "It only works when dad says it. Speaking of, I hear I have a few new little ones to protect," he smirked. Cinderpaw nodded happily.

"Yes, Featherstone said they should be due any day. Also, red fern's kits are becoming apprentices in 1 moon!" said Cinderpaw excitedly. _I doubt I will get to mentor one, since Tallstripe and Tinyrain are the next mentors. Also, Birchkit wants to be a medicine cat._ Cinderpaw smiled.

"Oh yes," said Pouncer. "I doubt Tigerjaw will be very excited for his big, and fierce son to become a medicine cat." Pouncer laughed his same old hearty laugh. Cinderpaw smiled. She had only known Pouncer for a short period of time when he was alive, but she knew him better than anyone now.

"I also do believe you have an assessment to get to, young one," said Pouncer. His eyes told Cinderpaw that he was sad that she was becoming a warrior. Cinderpaw laughed.

"Oh, you little softie," said Cinderpaw teasingly. "I will visit you every night, I promise." He smiled and winked.

"I know kitten, oh and that Rose? She is quite a cutie," Pouncer winked. "Wolfleap sure is lucky!" Cinderpaw laughed like a crazy cat. Pouncer sighed. "Get out of here," he demanded light heartedly.

Cinderpaw woke up to Sparrowpaw sitting on her. She could hear the mocking laughter of her and Timberpaw. "Get off you lump," hissed Cinderpaw. Sparrowpaw slithered off of Cinderpaw giggling.

"Timberpaw told me if I didn't, he would tell Tallstripe that you liked Mudblaze," said Sparrowpaw sarcastically. _Sparrowpaw may be a sarcastic lump, but she is my best friend sarcastic lump._ Cinderpaw laughed and ran to see Clearpuddle.

"Well look who is finally awake," said Clearpuddle joking. Cinderpaw felt embarrassed. Timberpaw was standing next to Wolfleap, who was surprisingly not cuddling Rose. Timberpaw smirked at her. Sparrowpaw was also next to Moonfern, her mentor, giggling.

"It will be the last time, I swear Clearpuddle," promised Cinderpaw. Clearpuddle laughed.

"It has to be, because if you pass, you will be out of my fur!" Clearpuddle said, resting her tail on Cinderpaw's shoulder. "I'm kidding. I will miss you Cinderpaw."

All three apprentices were doing group hunting, while their mentors hid and watched them. "O," ordered Timberpaw. "I will hunt with Cinderpaw in the underbrush, and Sparrowpaw, since you climb trees the best, you can try to hunt above us." Sparrowpaw and Cinderpaw nodded but suddenly, Sparrowpaw snapped…

"Who made you the leader?!" Sparrowpaw challenged. For once she wasn't admiring, but challenging Timberpaw. He also looked as surprised Cinderpaw, who was holding in laughter.

"I-I..." Timberpaw stammered.

"That's what I thought! Now, instead Cinderpaw and I will hunt on the higher branches, and you will hunt on the lower ones Timberpaw." said Sparrowpaw sternly. Timberpaw nodded numbly, and started climbing.

Once all the apprentices were in the tree, they started hunting. "So," said Cinderpaw awkwardly as she maneuvered through tangles of branches. "Why did you snap at Timberpaw? Don't get me wrong, it was hilarious, but why?" asked Cinderpaw, holding in laughter.

"I hate being bossed around," grumbled Sparrowpaw. "My father is clan deputy, and my mother is the leader. I'm already bossed around enough, so I snapped at Timberpaw. Who just happens to be the love of my life?" Sparrowpaw smile as she answered when Timberpaw was mentioned. "End of conversation, back to hunting." Cinderpaw smirked, and followed the leader.

After the assessment, they ended up catching 1 bird each, which was good considering it was leaf bare. Their mentors congratulated them, and sent them off to eat and clean up. All three mentors gave Larkstar the details as they ate. "I hope we did well," fretted Timberpaw for the first time, ever! Cinderpaw and Sparrowpaw both laughed at his nervousness.

After they ate, Cherryfrost cleaned all three apprentices with Redfern. "My kittens are all grown up," said Cherryfrost smiling sadly. "You to Sparrowpaw," she smiled even wider. Sparrowpaw blushed. Redfern gazed at all three of them admirably. Tears were brimming both of the she-cats eyes.

"Don't cry," said Cinderpaw, wiping away their tears. "Just make sure dad doesn't cry." Every cat laughed.

"Every cat that can catch their own prey, gather beneath the rock pile for a clan meeting!" Larkstar shouted. Everyone came out, even the little kits. Flamestorm stood at the end of the rock plie with Cinderpaw and Timberpaw's whole little family. Tigerjaw even winked at them as they passed them. And, right at the front of the pile was Tallstripe, beaming up and Cinderpaw.

The three apprentices stood at the rock pile with their mentors and Larkstar. Larkstar smiled at her daughter. "Today we celebrate the becoming of three new warriors. Sparrowpaw come up here, and Moonfern," said Larkstar motioning for her daughter. Sparrowpaw rushed up, tripping a little, but recovering quickly. Everyone giggled. "Moonfern is Sparrowpaw ready for the responsibilities of a warrior," asked Larkstar.

"Yes Larkstar, she couldn't have done better," smiled Moonfern. Sparrowpaw was beaming with excitement.

"Well then, Sparrowpaw from this day forward, you will be known as Sparrowflight for your courage and skills above ground," smiled Larkstar. Larkstar rested her tail on Sparrowflight's shoulder, and Sparrowflight licked her shoulder. Sparrowflight backed up, and Moonfern joined her clan mates on the ground. Next, Larkstar motioned for Timberpaw and Wolfleap.

"Wolfleap is Timberpaw ready for the responsibilities as a warrior," asked Larkstar, again.

"Yes of course, "Wolfleap's voice rang out.

"Then Timberpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Timberleaf. For your bravery and fierceness also bears a gentle side." Larkstar smiled and Timberleaf beamed proud with his new name. They repeated the ritual, and Timberleaf backed away as Cinderpaw and Clearpuddle stepped forward. Cinderpaw could fell her self-shaking. She looked down to where Tallstripe was sitting. He winked at her and mouthed, "I love you." to her. She smiled at the simple, yet bold gesture.

"Clearpuddle is Cinderpaw ready for the responsibilities for a warrior?" Larkstar repeated. Clearpuddle nodded.

"I couldn't have gotten a better apprentice," Clearpuddle said with no hesitation. That sentence made Cinderpaw's heart swell. _Thank you, Larkstar for this wonderful mentor._

"Then, Cinderpaw from this day on, you will be known as Cinderblaze. Your heart and spirit always blaze with kindness and honesty." said Larkstar. They completed the ritual of the shoulder lick.

"Cinderblaze, Timberleaf, Sparrowflight," her clan mates cries rose up into the night as the three new warriors stood there proudly.

 _I can't believe I'm a warrior!_ Tallstripe came running up to her. "Cinderblaze," Tallstripe cried out as he crashed into her lightly. They both fell down laughing. He gazed at into her eyes. "I meant what I said to you Cinderblaze," he said seriously. She laughed weakly as he moved closer to her, practically standing over her. "I truly love you." Cinderpaw had no time to react.

"I love you too," she whispered. Tallstripe's eyes were full of love as he bent down and touched his nose to hers. She stayed there silently, the whole time in his embrace. With every cat watching, she licked his cheek. "I love you," she smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 15**_

This had been two weeks since three apprentices became warriors. Cinderblaze and Tallstripe had become closer, and Sparrowpaw was still admiring Timberleaf. Cherryfrost was still pregnant, and crankier than ever. Redfern's kits were huge, and almost ready to be apprentice.

Cherryfrost walked over to Cinderblaze, who was basking in the sunlight curled up with Tallstripe. _I never want this to end. Tallstripe is everything I would look for in a mate, I guess I really love him._ Cinderblaze giggled softly as Tallstripe snored lightly.

"Excuse me, but Cinderblaze can we take a little walk to the lake, I'm thirsty," said Cherryfrost. Cinderblaze nodded, and crawled out of Tallstripe's cuddle.

"Ok mom," answered Cinderblaze. _He is so cute when he's sleeping._ Cinderblaze and Cherryfrost headed out of camp were they ran into Wolfleap and Rose, who was now Rosefall. Larkstar had agreed to let Rose to join Thunderclan, and named her Rosefall. Rosefall fit in really well with all of her clan mates too. "Sorry," Cinderblaze apologized.

Rose giggled. "It's ok Cinderblaze, "said Rosefall happily. She was leaning on Wolfleap's shoulder affectionately. The two had become mates shortly after Rosefall had joined Thunderclan. Cinderblaze could her Cherryfrost grunt impatiently.

"Bye guys," said Cinderblaze leading her mother to the lake. "What was that for? They were being friendly," said Cinderblaze confused. Cherryfrost started drinking.

"I'm sorry kitten. It's still a little unusual with Rosefall now," Cherryfrost answered. Cinderblaze snorted understandingly.

"Mom, it was also unusual when you mysteriously popped back in too,' said Cinderblaze laughing. Cherryfrost shrugged and laughed.

"I guess so," said Cherryfrost. She suddenly fell in the sand, crying out.

"Mom, what's wrong, what can I do to help you?!" Cinderblaze started to pace. Cherryfrost moaned. Featherstone must have been collecting herbs nearby, because she was soon by Cherryfrost's side.

"Cinderblaze the kits are coming, now run to my den and grab a small bundle that I wrapped earlier. I had a feeling these kits would come today, also grab a tough stick," Featherstone barked sternly. Cinderblaze nodded and ran to camp. _Hurry Cinderblaze, hurry! I can't let mom suffer any longer!_ She arrived in camp and grabbed the bundle.

"Cinderblaze, what's going on?" Sunwhisker asked concerned.

"Mom is having the kits, and by the lake," screeched Cinderblaze. "Now, stop talking and hurry up!" Sunwhisker nodded and raced faster than Cinderblaze had ever seen.

"Cherryfrost," Sunwhisker screamed at the sight of so much blood when they arrived. Featherstone pushed him away.

"Move, Cinderblaze give me the bundle, now!" Featherstone hissed. "She shouldn't be bleeding this much!" Featherstone tended to Cherryfrost. _Starclan let mom be ok_ Cinderblaze saw Timberleaf and Sparrowflight run over to them.

Sparrowflight screeched, and Timberleaf stood there numbly. "Is she okay? Why is there so much blood?!" Timberleaf demanded angrily.

"I don't know," said Cinderblaze, practically all the words tumbling out of her mouth. _I can't answer every question he asks me!_ Timberleaf growled. Sparrowflight tried to calm him down by resting her tail on his back, but he flinched away from her. This caused Sparrowflight to flinch and crouch behind Cinderblaze scared. _Oh Starclan no!_

Cinderblaze hissed at Timberleaf. "Leave Sparrowflight alone, she was trying to calm you down, you fox-heart!" Cinderblaze spat. Timberleaf hissed but nodded. He suddenly looked like he felt guilty. _He messed up, big time._ Timberleaf tried to touch Sparrowflight's eat apologetically. But, she flinched and hissed.

"Don't touch me!" Sparrowflight screamed running back to camp.

"Sparrowflight, wait!" Timberleaf cried. He tried to run after her, but Cinderblaze stopped him.

"Let her be, please," said Cinderblaze eyes pleading. Timberleaf nodded.

"Cinderblaze I really do lo-"Timberleaf's sentence was cut off by an ear piercing shirk form Sunwhisker. "Dad, something is wrong!" Timberleaf said.

"Dad, what's wrong!" Cinderblaze asked, but gasped as she saw her mother in a pool of her own blood with three little kits, also covered in Cherryfrost's blood. Sunwhisker was bending over next to Cherryfrost, who was breathing very lightly.

"C-Cherryfrost, I can't lose you again my love," Sunwhisker's voice cracked in despair. His paw was holding up Cherryfrost's head. Sunwhisker's eyes were brimmed with unshed tears.

Cherryfrost opened her eyes. "Oh my love I want you take care of our kits," said Cherryfrost, her voice no more than a whisper. She stared into her beloved mate's eyes, for the last time. Cinderblaze was holing in the sob stuck in her throat as her father, who was now broken, set down his mate. Cherryfrost touched her nose to Sunwhisker's, and lay down. Her last breath escaped her.

"I'm so sorry," said Featherstone. _Please don't say she is gone, she's just asleep._ Cinderblaze willed for Featherstone to say that her mother was only asleep. "She is gone, Sunwhisker," as Featherstone spoke the forbidden words, Cinderblaze's world came crashing down. _No! Not you too mom!_ Cinderblaze leaned on her brother's shoulder as she sobbed.

"No, she can't be! She was healthy," Sunwhisker said convincing himself. Featherstone nodded sadly.

"Sunwhisker, she had green cough the whole time she was carrying the kits," said Featherstone, tears falling down her fur.

"I should have known she was coughing so much. She was so weak," cried Sunwhisker. "How could you leave me? With our beautiful kits, they will never know you. I will tell them about you, my love." Sunwhisker promised, lying next to his dead mate.

"Cinderblaze, you and Timberleaf need to help me carry the kits. Clean their fur first though," said Featherstone sadly.

"What about dad?" Timberleaf asked sadly. "He is broken now." Cinderblaze winced. _My poor father, what did he do to deserve this?!_

"Give him time to grieve over Cherryfrost alone," answered Featherstone. Bothe cats nodded. _Hello little ones, I promise to take care of you._ Cinderblaze, Timberleaf, and Featherstone cleaned all the blood off of the tiny new-born kits. Cinderblaze could see them now.

"They are all she-cats," Timberleaf laughed weakly. "A white one, ginger one, and golden one," he added. "I love them."

Cinderblaze nodded. _We will need to name these precious beauties._ "Featherstone, can we let Redfern name them? It would mean a lot to her," pleaded Cinderblaze. Featherstone nodded understandingly.

When they arrived at camp, everyone gasped. "Where is Cherryfrost?! Is she ok?" Redfern ran up to them, eyes big. "Where is my sister?" Cinderblaze shook her head. Redfern screamed, and fell to the ground. Tigerjaw ran to her, calming her down.

After Featherstone had explained everything to Larkstar, Sunwhisker came back, pelt sticky with blood. "Where is mom's body?" Timberleaf squeaked.

"I buried her, by her favorite stream," answered Sunwhisker sadly. "She is at peace now." Timberleaf nodded, leading his father to the nursery where his three new daughters were. Cinderblaze followed.

Sunwhisker cleaned his pelt before entering. His eyes lit up when he saw, three precious balls of fur all snuggled up together. Redfern was sitting next to him. "I luckily had extra milk," said Redfern sadly. "I sent Sparrowflight to watch my kits, too" Redfern sighed sadly. _She had finally reunited with her sister, and now she's gone._ Cinderblaze's legs felt like jelly very time she thought about her mother.

"Dad, I think you and Redfern should name the kits," said Timberleaf, Cinderblaze agreed. _I will make sure they have the most beautiful names ever._ Sunwhisker smiled, for the first time in a few hours.

"OK," he said. Redfern nodded. "I want to name her Berrykit, because it rhymes with cherry." Sunwhisker said pointing to the ginger she-cat.

"That's beautiful," said Cinderblaze tearing up. "What about the white kit?"

"I think we should name her Frostkit, because of Cherryfrost," said Redfern hopefully. Sunwhisker smiled.

"Finally, I think we should name her Honeykit," said Timberleaf pointing to the golden she-cat.

"I love them," said Sunwhisker curling up with his daughters.

"Dad, they are beautiful," Cinderblaze whispered to her dad. He stared at her, his eyes full of love. _We will protect these beauties till our last breath._

Cinderblaze walked out of the camp, she ran to where her mom was buried. When she arrived at her mom's grave, she collapsed and cried. Her tears watered the fresh dirt over the grave. "M-Mommy, your daughters are beautiful. I'm so grateful that they are healthy, my little sisters. I promise to look after them, and I will visit your grave every full moon before the gathering," promised Cinderblaze. Her eyes stung from all the tears she had shed. _I will not cry anymore, I need to be strong for Timberleaf and my sisters. I will tell them everything._ Cinderblaze stared up at the sky, two stars winking down at her. _Pouncer and Cherryfrost, look after us._ Cinderblaze stood, she yowled into the night as loud as she could as a sign of grieving. _I will never let you two down…_

 _ **(Sobs sadly) OMG that was heart breaking! I love Cherryfrost! It was her time to go, though. (Sobs) Anyway, (Sniffle) I hope you guys liked the chapter, please PM me or review telling me your feeling. Now excuse me as I sob on my brand new bed spread. (Sobs sadly on bed)**_ -majesy


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 16**_

Cinderblaze slowly walked back to camp, her tail dragging. Sparrowflight was standing outside of camp, on night guard duty. She motioned for Cinderblaze to sit with her. Cinderblaze sat next to her best friend, while everyone of her clan mates were peacefully sleeping.

"Are you ok?" Sparrowflight asked. _Am I ok? No I'm really feeling broken._ Sparrowflight sat patiently, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Cinderblaze lied. "I guess it happened for a reason. I really miss her." Sparrowflight nodded understandingly. Cinderblaze curled up with her best friend. Sparrowflight rested her tail on Cinderblaze, as Cinderblaze slipped into sleep.

Cinderblaze woke up to the same forest she's in every night. _Pouncer, Cherryfrost, and Silvermoon will all be here tonight._ Suddenly, all three of them appeared in front of Cinderblaze. Silvermoon looked just like Redfern when her kits were mentioned. Pouncer looked at her as if Cinderblaze was his daughter. And Cherryfrost, looked just like her mother always did.

"Mom, you came," cried Cinderblaze. She ran to her mother, burying her face in her mother's fur of stars.

"Oh my sweet, little kitten, I will always be here," said Cherryfrost, her voice like silk. "I am with my two oldest kits, but I miss Sunwhisker and you guys. I can wait for Sunwhisker, but it will be a while before Honeykit, Berrykit, and Frostkit meet me." Cherryfrost said sadly.

Pouncer licked Cinderblaze's fur. "I see things are well with muscles," said Pouncer winking. _Tallstripe_

"I haven't even spoke to him since the birth," gasped Cinderblaze. _I love him so much, he must feel horrible!_ "I have to go, I love all of you," said Cinderblaze. All three of the Starclan cats nodded and disappeared as Cinderblaze woke up.

Cinderblaze woke up to Sparrowflight cleaning her fur. "Oh good you are awake!" Sparrowflight said happily. "Come on, you, Tallstripe, Timberleaf, and I are on a hunting patrol," said Sparrowflight, hissed at Timberleaf's name. Cinderblaze sighed.

"Are you two ever going to make up?" Cinderblaze asked. Sparrowflight shrugged.

"He doesn't love me, so I should keep my distance," she said sadly. Suddenly Tallstripe ran up to Cinderblaze. "I filled him in, and I said that you are good," whispered Sparrowflight.

"Hey beautiful," said Tallstripe. Cinderblaze felt her heart swell love. _No matter what, Tallstripe will never leave me._ Cinderblaze licked his cheek. Tallstripe smiled, and since Cinderblaze was smaller and Tallstripe was huge, he scooped her up and let her ride on his back. Cinderblaze giggled. _He does know how to cheer me up_. Cinderblaze could hear Sparrowflight grunt in annoyance. _Oh grow up you big baby._

Timberleaf ran up to them. "Are we all ready to go?" Timberleaf asked. Sparrowflight's fur began to bristle.

"Well, we would have been gone already if you weren't such a-"Cinderblaze put her tail over Sparrowflight's mouth.

"Both of you stop, now let's go," ordered Tallstripe. Sparrowflight scowled as she passed Timberleaf. _Poor Timberleaf…_

The patrol had left the camp and they were on their way to the forest. Timberleaf trailed behind as Sparrowflight led the patrol. "I think we should try to hunt near the trees since leaf bare is over and-"Sparrowflight cut Timberleaf off with a deadening glare. He remained quite the rest of the way to the trees.

"Ok," said Tallstripe. "Timberleaf and I will hunt near the ground, and you two can hunt above us in the branches." Everyone nodded.

"Anything to keep me away from _him_ ," Sparrowflight snorted. Cinderblaze rolled her eyes as she followed her.

Once they were up in the branches, they started to hunt. "I smell pigeon," said Cinderblaze excitedly. _Pigeons were Cherryfrost's favorite._ Cinderblaze shook away that memory. "Be careful, these branched are weak," warned Cinderblaze.

Sparrowflight snorted jokingly. "I'm always careful." She started running along the branches, chasing the pigeon that started to fly. Sparrowflight made this amazing leap, as she snagged the pigeon. She fell, causing the nearest branch to catch her.

Cinderblaze jumped to the ground. "Sparrowflight are you hurt? Come down?" Cinderblaze demanded nervously. Sparrowflight nodded numbly.

Suddenly, the branch supporting Sparrowflight snapped. Causing the branch to break off, Sparrowflight with it. She landed on the ground with a thud.

"Sparrowflight," Cinderblaze cried. Timberleaf saw were Sparrowflight was lying on the ground. He raced to her side.

"Sparrowflight, I'm coming!" Timberleaf cried. He was at her side with Cinderblaze and Tallstripe. "S-Sparrowflight you ok?" Sparrowflight cried out in pain when Timberleaf moved her leg, which was at a weird angle. "Her leg is broken, Tallstripe get Featherstone now!" Timberleaf demanded. Tallstripe nodded and ran to camp.

"Sparrowflight you are strong. I know you, and you will be fine," said Cinderblaze convincing herself. Sparrowflight nodded and looked into Timberleaf's eyes, which were wet with tears. _Please don't scream at him!_

"Timberleaf, if I die I still hate you," joked Sparrowflight. She still could crack a joke with a broken limb. Timberleaf smirked.

"I love you too Sparrowflight," said Timberleaf pressing his nose to hers for a _long_ time. Sparrowflight giggled.

"Who said I loved you?" Sparrowflight asked teasingly. Cinderblaze smirked. _Every cat that has eyes!_

"Sparrowflight, you better live through this to become his mate," laughed Cinderblaze. Sparrowflight glared at her using the best friend code, basically saying thank you.

"I love you Sparrowflight and I will forever," promised Timberleaf. He pressed his head to hers and licked her fur.

Sparrowflight made a giddy little giggle. "I guess I love you too." Sparrowflight licked his nose. Featherstone suddenly appeared, shooing everyone away. Featherstone used a stich as a crutch for Sparrowflight, after snapping the bone into place.

"Sparrowflight, you are lucky. Your leg will still work when it heals," said Featherstone. "Now back to camp." Sparrowflight leaned on Timberleaf's shoulder the whole time.

"She will be ok," promised Tallstripe. Cinderblaze nodded and nuzzled his fur. _She is strong._

When they returned to camp, they were greeted by Redfern's kits. "Cinderblaze, Tallstripe we are becoming apprentices tomorrow," cried Robinkit and Pebblekit.

"Where is Birchkit?" Cinderblaze asked. Pebblekit sighed.

"He's hanging out and helping Featherstone," answered Pebblekit. "I'm happy that he will be happy being a medicine cat, but I want to be a warrior!" the little tortoiseshell she-cat yelped happily.

"I want Tallstripe to be my mentor, because he is so handsome!" Robing kit swooned. Pebblekit poked her sharply.

"Cinderblaze is his mate! They are going to have kits one day, besides you can fall in love Tinyrain's kits." said Pebblekit. _Is Tinyrain expecting?_ Cinderblaze could feel Tallstripe tense.

"I mean not yet, but momma said Tinyrain will have kits soon because she and Darkcloud-"Cinderblaze hushed Pebblekit quickly.

"Now why don't you two go bug the elders," suggested Cinderblaze. The two little she-cats giggled and ran to the elders den. _That was a close one!_ "Come on you grump, I'm hungry," said Cinderblaze pushing Tallstripe to the prey pile.

 _ **(Giggles) that was cute! I love those two little girls. Fun fact: Pebblekit is inspired by my real kitten Pebbles. Hahah that's all, if you liked the story review or PM me -majesty**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **Today, this chapter will be in Sunwhisker's point of view. Since, he lost his mate and is caring for his three new daughters. So I hope you enjoy, and P.S- This chapter was all Sparrowfeather's idea. She is a good friend of mine. Also, Keeper of Starry Night has given me ideas for the next few chapters. Ciao!**_

Sunwhisker was on a border patrol with is son and Tinyrain. Sunwhisker lifted up his nose to try and find some prey. _I can smell a snake!_ "Everyone, out of this area, I can smell an adder," said Sunwhisker. The cats in the patrol nodded and advanced to the Shadowclan border.

Timberleaf snorted. "They smell worse everyday! Do they ever clean their fur," spat Timberleaf? Suddenly Hawkleap and his patrol, staying on their side of the border, emerged from the bushes.

"Who are you calling smelly! You little dung face!" Hawkleap's apprentice, Treepaw spat at Timberleaf. _Whoa Timberleaf, real smooth._

"Treepaw, relax it doesn't matter what they say about our scent," said Hawkleap calmly. Timberleaf's ears went down in guilt, obviously, Hawkleap's calmness had an effect on hm. _Thank Starclan Sparrowflight isn't here, she would have ripped their ears off and made them eat them._ Sunwhisker laughed weakly thinking about the fiery she-cat.

"We apologies Hawkleap, now if you don't mind, we will continue hunting," said Sunwhisker politely. Hawkleap nodded and led the bristling Shadowclan cats back to their camp. _Grumps._

"Ok, back to hunting!" Sunwhisker ordered. _By the time I'm done dealing with these cats, I'll be a grey muzzle._

When the patrol had returned to camp, they had caught a nest of sparrow's. "Well done," said Flamestorm. Sunwhisker nodded and dropped of his prey, taking a mouse for himself. _I should eat with Cinderblaze._ Sunwhisker nodded to himself and went to sit bye Cinderblaze, who was basking in the sunlight.

"Where is Tallstripe?" Sunwhisker asked as he sat next to his daughter. She shrugged.

"He said his paws were killing him, so he went to clean them at the stream," Cinderblaze answered. _She sure is in love. Tallstripe is a good cat. He better treat Cinderblaze like a queen or I'll kill that-_ Sunwhisker shook that thought away. _He is a good cat, I trust him._

Sunwhisker shared his mouse with Cinderblaze, and they chatted. Suddenly, Tallstripe came running into camp, dragging Rosefall. "Let go of her," snarled Wolfleap as Rosefall tried to wiggle out of Tallstripe's grip. "I said let go of her!" Wolfleap snarled. Tallstripe dropped the small she-cat. Wolfleap curled around her protectively.

"She's a traitor," growled Tallstripe. "I saw her meet with some group of rouges, she gave them all of our battle skill techniques and and secrets," Tallstripe growled as he advanced on Rosefall.

Wolfleap stared at his mate. "Is this true, my love?" Wolfleap asked, his voice cracking. Rosefall looked into his eyes. She nodded sadly. Wolfleap growled at her. "Then you are no mate of mine," he said quietly, backing away from her.

"Wolfleap no! Its not what it looked like! I can explain all of it," promised Rosefall.

"We are listening," growled Larkstar, her lips drawing back in a snarl.

Rosefall nodded. "My father is the leader of a group called Crimson. They live in two leg town far fro our border. I was born in the group, but my mother didn't make it. It made my father go mad with grief and vengeance. So, when I became 12 moons old, I ran away. I was very sick, and we didn't have herbs to heal me. I found the abandon den, and stayed there. Once you guys healed me, and I joined Thunderclan, my father found me. I was hunting alone, and cowered before him," Rosefall's voice cracked. Her belly was swaying as she told the story. "He saw my belly and new I was expecting kits, so he said if I didn't help start a battle with Thunderclan, he would kill my kits in front of me," Rosefall started crying.

"Why didn't you tell me? We would have helped you Rosefall, that's what clan-mates do." said Larkstar, her tone growing less angry. Rosefall nodded. "Also, why would you tell them our secrets?!" Larkstar demanded.

Rosefall shook her head. "That's what Tallstripe go wrong! I was feeding them bad information! Telling them to always look, up because we attack from the trees, that way when we do attack, we go for their belly's. "Rosefall said.

Larkstar nodded approvingly. "I guess that you aren't a traitor then," said Larkstar. "But you will be punished to cleaning the elders ticks everyday for 1 moon," order Larkstar. Rosefall nodded without saying a word. _Whoa, there is going to be a battle! I must protect my daughters!_

"Rosefall, I apologize for calling you a traitor, and I hope you can forgive me," said Tallstripe, probably feeling guilty. Rosefall nodded. As she turned around, Wolfleap stood before her. _Oh no, Wolfleap don't kill her, please!_

"Was everything you said true?" Wolfleap asked. Rosefall nodded frantically.

"Every word," promised Rosefall. "I would never put our family in harms way" Wolfleap nodded and curled up with his mate. _That was the shortest argument I've ever seen._ Sunwhisker laughed weakly, and walked into the nursery.

Redfern was feeding his daughters, she had recently decided that she wanted to stay a queen. Larkstar agreed, because Redfern was like everyone's mother from time to time. Robinpaw was in there too, playing with Honeykit. _My perfect little family._ Sunwhisker trotted over to where Frostkit was laying down.

"Hey beauty, why are you here alone?" Sunwhisker asked his smallest daughter. She giggled at him.

"None of your business, fat tom!" Frostkit cried giggling. _Fat tom?! Sparrowflight!_

"Sweetie, who taught you how to say that," asked Sunwhisker laughing. She giggled again.

"Sparrowflight said it to grumpy warrior!" Frostkit giggled and trotted over to her sisters, her stubby little legs slowing her down. Sunwhisker laughed at the thought of Sparrowflight calling Darkcloud a fat tom. _That must have been the reason her left her was shredded!_

"Oh Sparrowflight," sighed Sunwhisker, as he saw the feisty she-cat trip on a rock, and then scream at it for being stupid and lumpy. _Good luck with her Timberleaf._

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this serious yet funny chapter. I have a contest for you guys! Review or Pm me your favorite line one of the characters in today's chapter. And I will make you a rouge in the new group, Crimson. That's to groups name. Tell me what you want the cat to like like, and act like too if you wish to enter my competition. Only three people will win! Ciao! –majesty (will post again later today.)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 18**_

Cinderblaze was chatting with Sparrowflight under the rock pile, until Birchpaw came over to them. "Hey Cinderblaze, Sparrowflight have you see Rosefall," asked Birchpaw. Both she-cats shook their heads. _She is probably spying with Tallstripe for that Crimson group! Why did Tallstripe have to spy too?! Especially now that I'm…_ Cinderblaze growled quietly to herself.

"Everything ok?" Sparrowflight asked.

"Yeah, just mad that Tallstripe is spying on those brutal cats! W-What if he gets hurt?!" Cinderblaze answered as she fluffed up her fur. Sparrowflight calmed her down by cleaning her fur.

"Why don't we take a walk," suggested Sparrowflight. Cinderblaze nodded and followed her out of camp. _I smell milk, and kitten fluff._

"Stop," said Cinderblaze. She turned around to see Honeykit, Berrykit, and Frostkit following them. Sparrowflight gasped. "How long have you three been following us?" Cinderblaze asked concerned. They had crossed over a small stream! "Are you tree alright?"

Cinderblaze and Sparrowflight bent down and sniffed the kits. Sparrowflight started to groom the fur on Berrykit's head. Berrykit swatted her away with her stubby little paw. Sparrowflight smiled. _She will be an excellent mother._

"Sparrowflight, take them back to camp please," said Cinderblaze. Sparrowflight nodded and carried the little she-cats on her back and walked back to camp. Cinderblaze nodded and smiled.

Cinderblaze walked over to the lake, and sat by the shore. _Please let Tallstripe come home safe everyday._ Suddenly, Tallstripe and Rosefall came rushing through the underbrush. "Tallstripe, Rosefall what happened?" Cinderblaze asked concerned.

"My father, Ragnarok, is planning on battling Thunderclan on the second full moon of green leaf!" explained Rosefall. _That's in two moons! My kits are supposed to born next week! Tallstripe doesn't even know, I just told everyone except Sparrowflight and Featherstone, that I had eaten to much._

"Cinderblaze, are you ok? Everything will be ok my love." Tallstripe told Cinderblaze. _No it won't! We are supposed to have kits the day of the battle!_

Cinderblaze shook her head. "No my love, everything isn't ok because- "Her sentence was cut of by Rosefall shrieking and falling over. "Rosefall!" Cinderblaze rushed over to her. "Tallstripe, get Birchpaw and Featherstone," said Cinderblaze sternly. Tallstripe rushed off.

"It's ok Rosefall, everything will be ok," promised Cinderblaze. _I promised mom that too._

"B-But what about Wolfleap, where is he?" Rosefall cried out in pain. _I can smell his scent, he's coming!_

"Rosefall, I'm here!" Wolfleap cried as he ran to his mate. He licked her fur. Not long after, Featherstone and Birchpaw were there. Featherstone shooed Wolfleap and Cinderblaze away. Cinderblaze could hear Featherstone and Birchpaw. Rosefall cried out in pain, and Wolfleap tensed. He tried to run to his mate, but Cinderblaze held him by the tail.

"Let go of me Cinderblaze! She needs me!" Wolfleap snarled at her. _He did not just snarl at me!_ Cinderblaze smacked his flank to punish him. Wolfleap glared at her, but nodded understandingly. "Starclan let her be ok, she truly believes in you," Wolfleap prayed silently. _Oh Starclan, let her be ok._

Tallstripe came walking behind Cinderblaze. "I everything ok with Rosefall," he asked. Cinderblaze jumped in surprise.

"I-I think so," answered Cinderblaze. Suddenly, the wails stopped. _What happened? Is Rosefall ok?!_ Cinderblaze, Tallstripe, and Wolfleap rushed over to Rosefall. She was curled up with a small, grey and cream colored tom. The little tom squeaked. _Aww! So cute_! Wolfleap looked at his small son.

"He is small," whispered the powerful tom. He touched Rosefall's head with his nose. "My love, our son will one day be the leader of our wonderful clan. What should we name him?"

Rosefall looked up into her mate's deep blue eyes. "I want to call him Dewkit, because of his light green eyes," aid Rosefall. She groomed little Dewkit's fur. _She finally has the chance of being in a real family. Poor Dewkit is so small though. And, Rosefall is very young. She will be an excellent mom, and Redfern can help her out!_

Cinderblaze and the rest of the small group, eventually made their way back to camp. Tallstripe and Tinyrain were soon called out for battle practice. Rosefall had given Larkstar the battle information, but eventually went to sleep. Redfern had snuggled in with her to keep the small kit warm. Cinderblaze could over hear Flamestorm and Larkstar discuss that, once Rosefall had recovered enough, she would teach her clan mates battle moves, so that they were prepared for the battle. Tonight was the gathering, and Cinderblaze was going. So was Sparrowflight, but Timberleaf was home.

"I'm excited for the gathering! It will be the first time ever," squealed Robinpaw and her siblings.

"I know," said Birchpaw a little calmer. He had really matured since becoming a medicine cat apprentice, and Featherstone was nicer. _They are the perfect pair! They also work together perfectly._

"Cinderblaze, when you are finished daydreaming, please help me carry this hawk to the prey pile!" Sparrowflight snapped. _She caught a hawk?!_

"Yeah ok, sorry Sparrowflight," said Cinderblaze rushing over to help. She helped carry the massive hawk over to the prey pile, but Berrykit jumped right onto the hawk.

"Berrykit! Get away from them," called Sunwhisker.

"No, leave me alone you fat tom!" Berrykit squealed. _Oh my Starclan! She did not just call my dad a fat tom._ Cinderblaze dropped the hawk and had an outburst of laughter. Sparrowflight also laughed and praised little Berrykit.

"It's your fault that my daughters call me a fat tom Sparrowflight!" Sunwhisker growled jokily.

"Guilty as charged," said Sparrowflight proudly. She gave Berrykit a quick lick on her cheek. Berrykit squealed and pawed Sparrowflight's cheek with her stubby paw. Sparrowflight giggled and chased the little kit around. _Sparrowflight will make and excellent mother._

"Cinderblaze, it's time to go to the gathering," called Flamestorm. Cinderblaze nodded and followed the patrol, but she looked back to see Sparrowflight and Berrykit.

"Why are you leaving?" Berrykit asked Sparrowflight sadly.

Sparrowflight sighed sadly. "I know kitten, but I need to go to a gathering. We can play when I get back!" Sparrowflight said happily.

Berrykit nodded frantically. "Ok mommy!" Berrykit said stumbling away. Cinderblaze gasped. _She called Sparrowflight mommy! That's so cute, but we need to tell her the truth at sometime._ Cinderblaze saw Sparrowflight walk over to the patrol, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Everything ok?" Cinderblaze asked her best friend. Sparrowflight nodded.

"Everything is wonderful," she answered. Cinderblaze smiled and walked with the patrol, walking side by side with Sparrowflight.

 _ **(TEARS UP) That was so cute! Sparrowflight must feel very happy! I will post at least two more times tonight! I promise! I hope you liked the chapter! Cya real soon!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 19**_

 _ **Ok, I am really enjoying writing this book! But what makes it most enjoyable, is you guys that read it! You all inspire me. Please, feel free to Pm me or review on the chapters. This story has got a lot of views already and I'm so happy. Please, please, please don't feel afraid to contact me for future ideas! (Speaking to everyone that reads Bloodlines!)**_

Cinderblaze and Sparrowflight followed the patrol on the way to the gathering island. "How long till you are due," whispered Sparrowflight. Cinderblaze smacked her with her tail.

"Only you and our medicine cats know," hissed Cinderblaze quietly. Sparrowflight nodded and started talking about Timberleaf, and how he had fallen in a small hole and discovered where the mice were hiding. Cinderblaze nodded, and looked around for Tallstripe. She couldn't find him, so she sat next to Sparrowflight.

"So, that Rushingstar is pretty hot right?" Sparrowflight said slyly. _Starclan let her be ok with Timberleaf._ Cinderblaze laughed. _He is muscular and brave. Cinderblaze! Get out of that fantasy!_

"Yes, he is indeed beautiful," said Sunwhisker sneaking up on the two she-cats. Cinderblaze jumped and Sparrowflight's fur fluffed up. "Except, you both have mates, now pay attention," he teased. _Why must you ruin our fun father?!_ Cinderblaze and Sparrowflight giggled and nodded.

Cinderblaze looked over to see Tallstripe, her mate, speaking with a pretty Windclan she-cat. _Oh no he didn't! When I get my paws on that-_

Mintstar yowled, signifying the gathering to begin. "All is well in Shadowclan, we have recovered from our recent bout of green cough, only losing Gingerfur," said Mintstar sadly.

"I'm so sorry for your loos," said Flowerstar. Mintstar nodded and sat down, letting Flowerstar continue. "All is well in Windclan, except for some sightings of rouges in our territory. My warriors also chased a fox out of our territory, but I ran over to Riverclan's territory. I'm sorry Rushingstar." said Flowerstar. Rushingstar nodded.

"Thank you Flowerstar, we will take care of that fox," he promised. "Riverclan is doing well, and we recently lost Duckstar." Rushingstar said sadly. Every leader bowed their head in respect.

"Thunderclan is doing well, we have two litters of kits, and three new apprentices," said Larkstar. After everyone chanted the new apprentice names, she continued. "There is also a group of rouges called Crimson, they are only threating Thunderclan, so your clans are safe," promised Larkstar. When she finished, everyone had a few minutes to converse.

Sparrowflight and Sunwhisker were talking to a group of Riverclan apprentices. Cinderblaze was talking to a Shadowclan elder about catching frogs, when Tallstripe came over to her.

"Hello love," he said cheerfully. Cinderblaze sniffed. He obviously took the hint. "Is something wrong Cinderblaze," he asked concerned.

"Nothing Tallstripe," said Cinderblaze sighing. _Ok, I've had enough._ "Why were you talking to that she-cat?"

Tallstripe looked guilty. "I'm so sorry love, I didn't mean to offend you," he said ashamed. "She was bugging me and trying to get some secrets out of me," he answered truthfully. _Well now I feel bad…_ "You know that I will only ever love you," he vowed. Cinderblaze stared into his sparkling eyes, they were full of love.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," said Cinderblaze touching his nose with hers. He nodded.

"I would die for you, and our future kits," he smiled. _He knew?! Sparrowflight!_ He laughed lightly. "Sparrowflight didn't tell me, Birchpaw did."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. I just wanted to make sure you were happy," promised Cinderblaze. He nodded.

"I will always be happy, as long as I'm with you my love," he said romantically. _I really love him, so much! There will never be anyone else for me._ Tallstripe intertwined his tail with Cinderblaze's as they walked home with the clan.

When they got home, Sunwhisker was sent on night duty. He kept looking in on Sparrowflight snuggled with his kits. He had told his daughters that Sparrowflight wasn't their mother, but they were ok with it. Sparrowflight and Redfern were like their mothers. _I'm so proud of Sparrowflight, and all of family members._

Cinderblaze was snuggled up to Tallstripe, who was snoring lightly. She stroked his fur with her tail. _My beautiful love._ She rested her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Cinderblaze was in Pouncer's forest again tonight. She saw Pouncer sitting by a small stream. _What a doof…_ "Pouncer, wake up!" Cinderblaze called to him she splashed him with water.

"Hey, you watch it preggers!" Pouncer laughed. _Oh he didn't!_ Cinderblaze tackled him, and squealed. "Get off you lump," he said softly. "Now, anyway congratulations on your future little ones. Your man candy sure did score quite a she-cat," he winked.

"Oh whatever," giggled Cinderblaze. "He is a very lucky tom." Pouncer shoved her lightly.

 _ **Ok, I know warrior cats don't say "man candy" but I couldn't resist! XD back to the story!**_

"Ok, sorry but our visit is over. I need to sleep some more," said Pouncer. Cinderblaze nodded and started to vanish.

Cinderblaze woke up to Tallstripe getting up. "Did I wake you, my beauty?" Tallstripe asked teasingly. Cinderblaze pushed him away.

"No, you are lucky because if you did, you wouldn't be standing up straightly," answered Cinderblaze. He laughed.

"Sparrowflight sure is rubbing off on you," he teased. Cinderblaze sniffed and pushed him away.

 _Where is Sparrowflight?_ Cinderblaze walked into the nursery, only to find Timberleaf laughing at his sleeping mate, who was curled up with three little she-cats. "She sure looks peaceful," Timberleaf said as he admired his sleeping mate. Cinderblaze giggled softly.

"Timberleaf, I'm expecting kits," said Cinderblaze. Timberleaf stared at her, and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you!" Timberleaf cried. He started licking Cinderblaze's fur.

Suddenly Sunwhisker walked in, or more like ran in. "You are what?" Sunwhisker demanded.

"I'm expecting kits dad," she answered. Sunwhisker nodded happily and nuzzled her.

"Shut up, it was obvious," grumbled Sparrowflight waking up. Cinderblaze cuffed her ears softly. "Hey you are such a-" Berrykit smacked Sparrowflight.

"Momma, you can't say that in front of us," ordered Berrykit, her sisters nodding.

Sparrowflight nodded. _She obviously loved these kits as her own, it's so precious._ "Ok baby, I promise to be a nice she-cat," promised Sparrowflight, her voice soft as silk. Berrykit, Honeykit and Frostkit smiled and continued to play their little games.

Sunwhisker nodded at Sparrowflight as he left for a border patrol. "He sure does like me," joked Sparrowflight. Everyone in the nursery laughed.

 _ **Ok I lied, this is the only chapter I can post tonight since I'm exhausted. I will post two tomorrow. Review or pm me about how you felt about the chapter.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 20**_

 _ **Hey my little creative beauties! Today, suggested by the all powerful and amazing, Keeper of Starry Night! (Crowd cheers) Yay! Keeper is a great friend of mine, and she is brilliant! So, today's chapter will be told in side the evil group, Crimson! (Dramatic noise) So without further ado, the cats of Crimson. Also, Sparrowfeather and Keeper suggested the names for Crimson. Also, also, the chapter will be told from Ragnarok's POV.**_

 _ **Cats of Crimson**_

 _ **Leader: Ragnarok-**_ pure black tom with piercing blue eyes (Rosefall's father)

 _ **Scar-**_ dark brown tom with a scar over his eye and muzzle (Ragnarok's second in command)

 _ **Fawn-**_ light brown she-cat with white spots and white belly (Rosefall's best friend)

 _ **Rip jaw-**_ white and dark grey tom with amber eyes

 _ **Fire-**_ orange she-cat

 _ **Diamond-**_ white and light grey she-cat with light green eyes

 _ **Pine-**_ dark grey and black tom

 _ **Red Blood-**_ dark ginger tom with dark brown slashes

 _ **Kitten-**_ small black she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Terror-**_ light brown tom with light spots on his face (Rosefall's old mate)

 _ **This was all the characters I received for Crimson. It's a small but very powerful group, enjoy!**_

Ragnarok scouted his camp, that lied in the tangle of trees behind the Thunderclan border. _Everything is going to plan. Where is Rosefall?! She must have given birth to her kits in that retched camp. They will pay for what they did to me! They took my son from me! Those other clans are not in my battle, just that retched Thunderclan._

Ragnarok growled remembering how he lost his son. _I let him out of my sight one time, and he wonders off! Then that evil clan took him in, and stole him from me! My poor sweet Rosy. You would be proud of my group. Our daughter Rosefall is still with us, I swear by it!_

He dug his claws into the soft earth as Terror walked over to him. "Hello Terror, why must you waste my air," growled Ragnarok.

"I apologize sir, but I saw that bastard Wolfleap hunting," Terror growled as he dug his claws into the dirt. "I want him dead!"

 _Jealous tom._ "You will get your chance Terror, you will be the one to kill Wolfleap, the tom who took away our precious Rose. I will murder that leader she bows to," vowed Ragnarok, his voice full of vengeance. _That leader will die in front of her eyes. You can't hide anymore my daughter; I know you are betraying us._ Ragnarok growled in a low and vengeful way.

Terror growled happily. Ragnarok smiled evilly, and sent Terror away. He saw Fawn over by the twisted tree roots, sleeping. _Lazy she-cat will work extra hard today with no dinner._ Ragnarok smiled at himself, proud of being a cruel leader.

He walked over to her Fawn was sleeping, and kicked her in the side. She jolted awake and gasped in pain. "Ragnarok, please I'm sorry," cried Fawn. She tried to run out, but Ragnarok grabbed her by the tail, making it bleed and ripping fur. Fawn cried out in pain.

"You won't leave until I give you permission," barked Ragnarok. Fawn nodded timidly. She bowed her head, awaiting orders "Leave and hunt, don't come back until your jaws ache with overloads of prey," he growled. Fawn nodded, and bolted out of camp.

 _Timid she-cat. She is so weak. I should just kill her._ Ragnarok nodded to himself. Suddenly Rosefall walked into camp, slowly. _She must be weak from giving birth._ Ragnarok could sense Wolfleap's presence, he was hiding in the branched above the camp. _I can play your games as well Rosefall, watch me._

"Rosefall, where is new grandson? I want you to bring him to camp tomorrow," said Ragnarok sternly. He could sense Wolfleap tense. Rosefall's eyes grew large.

"B-But father, is still so young. He was only born a week ago," said Rosefall, her voice shaking. "Please, don't make me bring Dewkit, he is to young!" Rosefall pleaded.

"You gave him one of your filthy clan names," barked Ragnarok. Rosefall tensed and shrank back. "Bring him to me," commanded Ragnarok. "Or I will kill Fawn." Fawn walked into camp, dropping prey in the pile and gasping at hearing Ragnarok.

Rosefall begged," No father! Please, I will bring Dewkit tonight. Do not hurt Fawn," she begged.

Ragnarok smiled. "Good, now leave and fetch the scrap of fur," snarled Ragnarok. Rosefall nodded and ran out of camp, mumbling something to Fawn as she left. Ragnarok heard Rosefall and Wolfleap run back to Thunderclan. _You will see my sweet daughter, and you will pay for betraying me._

The sun was descending by the time Rosefall returned. She came in carrying her small son, tears staining her face. When she sat before her father, son still in her mouth, Ragnarok smiled cruelly. _Time to pay my daughter._

Ragnarok ran up to the highest tree branch, and sat before his group. "Crimson, tonight my daughter has brought her young son. I have decided, that we will battle in two days." Ragnarok declared. He saw Rosefall tense, and stood over her son protectively as his group cheered. All except Fawn. _She also betrays me, well I am feeling quite torturous tonight._ Ragnarok smiled darkly as he decided his next proclamation.

"I have also learned that two of our loyal group mates have betrayed us," yowled Ragnarok. _That Tallstripe is one of them! I never trusted him, and that's why I sent his running back to his retched clan._ "So, Rosefall and Fawn will feel pain tonight," he declared. His group cheered and yowled at the two disgraceful she-cats. Fawn stood protectively over Rosefall and her son.

"Leave Rosefall and Dewkit alone, and hurt me instead," yowled Fawn. Ragnarok's smile vanished. _Well, there goes my fun._

"Scar and Fire, hold Rosefall back," ordered Ragnarok as he descended his branch. Fire ad Scar held Rosefall back, forcing Dewkit to be left in the middle of the clearing.

"No!" Rosefall yowled as she tried to escape the twos cats grip. Scar scratched her cheek, drawing blood. Rosefall whimpered as Ragnarok walked in front of her small son. Dewkit squeaked in surprise of seeing the big tom. _So innocent, so weak._

"This is what happens when I am betrayed," yowled Ragnarok darkly. Fawn stood over Rosefall's son as Ragnarok advanced. "Move you disgrace," he growled.

"Never, I will die protecting the true hero's son," vowed Fawn. Ragnarok growled, and kicked Fawn, and sent her sprawling on the other side of the clearing. "No," she whimpered. Ragnarok stood in front of Dewkit. _Sorry young one._

Ragnarok hissed, and drew his claws. He held his forearm up, claws out. He brought down his forearm on Dewkit, but Fawn jumped between Ragnarok's claws and Dewkit. Fawn crashed to the ground in a cry, her flank bleeding from her wound. Scar and Fire release Rosefall in surprise, who ran over to her son and best friend. _Fools!_ Rosefall scooped up her son.

"You monster!" Rosefall cried out. She balanced Dewkit in her mouth as she helped Fawn up. The two she-cats ran out of his camp, running to Thunderclan.

"You have two days Rosefall," yowled Ragnarok. _Betray me daughter, just as my precious son did. You will be the first one to die Sunwhisker, my son._ Ragnarok grinned evilly, and let out a blood curdling yowl into the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

 _ **OK, I know last chapter was a little short, but today's last chapter of the day (A.K.A: The chapter you are reading right now!" will be the battle! (Dramatic gasp) Yes! I said it! Today will be the battle, so stay tuned. And the battle starts now! Oh wait! I forgot to say, that every 300 words, the POV will change to other characters! Oh and another thing, Fawn joined Thunderclan with the name Fawnheart.**_

Cinderblaze walked around camp, tense. _The battle is today! And my kits are scheduled to come today!_ Cinderblaze dug her nails into the ground. All around her, Thunderclan was preparing.

"Pebblepaw, and Robinpaw. You are both too young to fight in this battle, so you two and Redfern will guard the nursery with Cinderblaze," ordered Larkstar. _Yup, while my whole family risks their life, I will be in the nursery waiting for my kits to come._ "Birchpaw, you will also stay in the nursery with Cinderblaze in case her kits are born." All three apprentices nodded their heads. Redfern looked relieved that she was able to protect her kits.

Tallstripe licked Cinderblaze's fur. "If those retched cats come into camp, I will the first to die for you," promised Tallstripe. _No! Don't say that! I will never be able to raise our kits alone._ Cinderblaze's eyes pleaded for him to stay with her.

"Tigerjaw and Mudblaze will protect the elders." Larkstar ordered. Both warriors nodded. "Tallstripe you will lead a patrol behind Crimson, you will take, Tinyrain, Darkcloud, Sunwhisker, Skystrike, and Sparrowflight." Tallstripe nodded, and so did everyone in his patrol. "Timberleaf will lead a patrol in front of Crimson, bring Flamestorm, me, Moonfern, Wolfleap, and Clear puddle. The rest of you, guard the camp!" Larkstar finished adding everyone into place, and every cat nodded.

It was now midday. Cinderblaze and her group were in the nursery. Birchpaw was stoking Cinderblaze's fur, as Tallstripe said goodbye. "I will love you forever, no matter what happens," he promised. Cinderblaze started tearing up.

"Come home to me my love," said Cinderblaze. He nodded and touched her nose with his. _Be safe…_

 _ **POV: Tallstripe**_

As Tallstripe, led his patrol to Crimson. Sparrowflight walked up to him. "Whatever happens, I want you to know," Cinderblaze will be ok," promised Sparrowflight. "I'm upset about leaving Timberleaf, I will die if he doesn't make it."

Tallstripe nodded and smiled at her. _I will come back to you Cinderblaze, I swear on by it._

Tallstripe and his patrol walked up the hill, and saw them. _Crimson, prepare to die._ Ragnarok walked up to Tallstripe's patrol. "You have one chance to leave," hissed Ragnarok.

"Never!" Tallstripe spat at him. Ragnarok growled and motioned for the battle to begin. Crimson's cats began fighting the patrol. A ginger tom pounced on Tallstripe. _Remember what Rosefall taught us!_ Tallstripe snarled and counter attacked the tom. Tallstripe swiped at the toms face, causing the tom to to fall on his back, loosing his breath. Tallstripe clawed his belly. The tom struggled, but soon his eyes rolled over. _I killed him._ Tallstripe started at the dead cat, who he had killed.

Tallstripe shook his head. By the time his patrol had killed two cats, the second patrol was here. "Sunwhisker! Look out," cried Tallstripe. Sunwhisker turned around to find, the leader Ragnarok, Pinning him down.

He shrieked and rolled over. "Don't fight it son," snarled Ragnarok. Sunwhisker suddenly stopped fighting.

"S-Son?" Sunwhisker snarled. "A monster, you left me, and I'm glad! You turned out to be a killer, and you are no father of mine!" Sunwhisker yowled and attacked him. Sunwhisker was pinning Ragnarok down, clawing his face. "Traitor," Sunwhisker yowled as he ripped off his father's fur. Ragnarok wiggled out of Sunwhisker's grasp, and led his group to the camp. _Cinderblaze!_ Tallstripe rushed his patrol back to camp. _I'm coming Cinderblaze!_

 _ **POV: Cinderblaze (final)**_

Cinderblaze yowled in pain as another spasm passed through her belly. "Push Cinderblaze," said Birchpaw calmly. Featherstone was out with the patrols, healing cats that were hurt in battle. Cinderblaze nodded and pushed, suddenly a little grey kit came out. Birchpaw nipped the sack, and set it near Cinderblaze's belly. "Three more kits are coming," said Birchpaw. Cinderblaze pushed again, this time a brown kit was born. And another kit. Finally, the last kit was born.

Cinderblaze sighed. _My beauties. They are wonderful._ Cinderblaze and Birchpaw startedlicking the kits fur. One kit wasn't breathing though, and Cinderblaze started to panic. _Oh no!_ Cinderblaze started nudging the kit, and finally he moved. _Oh thank Starclan!_ Cinderblaze nuzzled her precious kits, two toms and two she-cats.

"What will you name them," asked Dewkit softly. The tiny tom had finally started speaking.

"I'm going to wait for their daddy," answered Cinderblaze. She let Dewkit look at the kits. Suddenly, the Crimson group burst into the camp. Cinderblaze wailed in fear, protecting all 8 kits in the nursery. Redfern and the apprentices were guarding the entrance of the nursery. Tallstripe and Timberleaf's patrols also burst through the camp, and started fighting.

Sparrowflight was being attacked by two cats, and she fell. Darkcloud and Skystrike both helped her up, and then attacked the two cats, killing one. _Sparrowflight!_ Soon Sparrowflight was on her paws, fighting. Ragnarok was advancing the nursery, vengeance clouding in his eyes. _I will die protecting my babies!_ Cinderblaze stood up, ready to fight. Suddenly, Tallstripe cap rushing in, crashing into Ragnarok.

"Tallstripe!" Cinderblaze wailed. The two toms started fighting, and Tallstripe scratched Ragnarok's belly. Blood started staining the nursery, and Cinderblaze stood there in shock as Ragnarok fell to ground, dead.

Suddenly, all the fighting stopped. "Ragnarok is dead!" cried some she-cat. Everyone started retreating, but one cat remained. Scar.

He glowered at Tallstripe. Suddenly, Scar pounced on Tallstripe causing him to fall. Tallstripe bit Scar's shoulder, and started clawing his flank. Scar suddenly bit into Tallstripe's neck, and Tallstripe let out a blood curdling yowl. _Tallstripe!_

Tallstripe lied there motionless, as Scar ran out of camp. Cinderblaze rushed to his side. "Tallstripe!" Cinderblaze cried as she buried her nose into his neck fur. He started at her with his beautiful eyes.

"I love you Cinderblaze," he said weakly. "I love you so much, that I don't want you to grief for me to long. Find our children a father. I will never be offended." Tallstripe lied down.

Cinderblaze cried out. "I will never love anyone the way I love you," she whispered sadly. Tallstripe nodded, and touched noses with her. He flashed her his signature smile, and closed his eyes, forever. "No! I don't want you to leave me!"

Sparrowflight walked over and sat with Cinderblaze, her head bowed. Cinderblaze cried on her shoulder. "Who else did we loose," asked Cinderblaze weakly. Sparrowflight looked into her eyes.

"Mudblaze and Clearpuddle passes, and Larkstar lost a life," said Sparrowflight sadly. "Larkstar only had two lives left."

Cinderblaze bowed her head. _Mudblaze and Clearpuddle were in love… They must be happy together in Starclan._

Featherstone was treating everyone's injury's. Sparrowflight stayed by her side the whole time. _I miss him so much._ "Are you hurt Cinderblaze?" Featherstone asked. Cinderblaze shook her head.

"No where, except for my heart," she answered. Featherstone nodded and walked away. Darkcloud, Flamestorm, Timberleaf, and Tigerjaw were burying Clearpuddle and Mudblaze. It was time for Tallstripe to be buried.

"No!" Cinderblaze yowled as they carried Tallstripe away. "You need to bury him by the willow tree," she said. They nodded and carried Tallstripe to the willow tree, and Cinderblaze followed.

After he was buried, Cinderblaze stayed by his grave. _Another grave to visit._ "Tallstripe, I love you so much, and your death had broken me," said Cinderblaze sadly. "I can't even imagine naming our kits without you." Cinderblaze bowed her head, and waited till night.

For the vigil tonight, Cinderblaze stayed up all night with her family. "We need to tend to your kits," reminded Sparrowflight. Cinderblaze nodded and followed her best friend into the nursery. Her kits were sound asleep. A dark grey tom, a light brown tom, a white and black she-cat, and a light grey and dark grey she-cat.

"They are beautiful," said Cinderblaze. Sparrowflight nodded and nuzzled Cinderblaze. _Tallstripe, our children will grow into brave and strong warriors and queens._

 _ **(Sobs bitterly) I-I can't believe I just typed that! (cries and punches pillow) R-Review or P-Pm me on what you thought. I need to go cry and scream some more, and two or three more chapters will be coming out tomorrow. I hope you liked it. (Abandons computer and cries) -majesty**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 22**_

 _ **(Hides) H-Hi guys. Before you murder me about killing Tallstripe, you need to know that I only killed him off because Cinderblaze will develop a new love interest. (covers mouth) I've said to much. (holds baseball bat protectively and starts hiding again) Also, thank you Keeper and for choosing the kits names.**_

Cinderblaze walked into the nursery with Sparrowflight supporting her. Cinderblaze laid down with her kits in their nest. Sparrowflight snuggled in with Cinderblaze. Sparrowflight started down at the little kits. "What will we name name," asked Sparrowflight.

Cinderblaze looked into her eyes. "I can't even think about naming them without their father," said Cinderblaze, her voice cracking. "Tallstripe was going to help me." Sparrowflight nuzzled her best friend.

"I hate it when you are sad. Please, you need to think about your children. I'm still here, and I will help raise these kits," vowed Sparrowflight. Cinderblaze looked into Sparrowflight's eyes thankfully. "We will name them tomorrow." Sparrowflight curled up with Cinderblaze, and soon both she-cats fell asleep.

Cinderblaze was in her dream forest, except this time, Pouncer wasn't there. Tallstripe was. Cinderblaze's heart started to soar. _Tallstripe!_ Cinderblaze ran towards him, when she was close to him, she pounced on him." Tallstripe I missed you so much," she cried on his fur. He wrapped himself around her.

"I missed you too my love," he whispered. Cinderblaze felt shivers down her spine. _I wish he was still here._ "Now, I came here to tell you that Larkstar will make you and Sparrowflight to journey to the mountains. There are two cats there that will change the fate of Thunderclan," he said.

 _I can't leave the kits!_ "Tallstripe, but our children, I can't abandon them!" Cinderblaze cried. Tallstripe rested his tail on her back.

"My love, you have till full moon to leave, and you will only be gone one moon," he promised. _But full moon is in four days!_ Cinderblaze nodded understandingly. "I will look out for them, and visit them every night, telling them about you."

"Ok my love, but I will name our children first." Tallstripe nodded and touched her nose with his.

"I will visit you on the first night of your journey," he vowed, and started to disappear. _I love you too…_

Cinderblaze woke up to her kits mewling. _They must be hungry._ Cinderblaze started feeding her fussy kits, while Rosefall and Redfern chatted. Sunwhisker's daughters were wrestling over a piece of moss. Dewkit was sleeping on Rosefall's tummy, and Redfern was sharing a bird with Rosefall. _I hope I'm as god as a mother as Redfern someday._ Cinderblaze's kits drank her milk quickly, and soon fell asleep again. She saw Featherstone leave Larkstar's den, with a smile on her face. _Larkstar must have recovered!_

Sparrowflight was eating with Timberleaf and Sunwhisker, as Larkstar walked into the nursery. She sat next to Cinderblaze's nest. "What are their names," asked Larkstar.

Cinderblaze tilted her head. _I know what I'll name them!_ "This dark grey tom is Falconkit, the dark brown tom is Stripekit." _For Tallstripe._ "The black and white she-cat is Badgerkit, and the black and grey she-cat is Pouncekit," answered Cinderblaze. _For Pouncer and the badger that took my mother away._

"Those are beautiful names," said Larkstar. Cinderblaze smiled. "Anyway, I'm so sorry Cinderblaze, but I need you to journey to the mountains with Sparrowflight. I received a dream from Starclan, telling me to send the one with the sharpest tongue, and the one who had suffered the most."

Cinderblaze nodded. "I know, I got the same dream, he said we needed two cats that will change Thunderclan's fate," answered Cinderblaze.

Larkstar looked relieved. "Oh thank Starclan, I hate that I'm taking you from your kits," she said sadly. Cinderblaze nodded understandingly. _Tallstripe will care for the._ "Rosefall will be able to feed them."

"Yes Larkstar, I should be spending as much time with my kits as possible right now, since I will be gone for a moon." Cinderblaze said sadly. Larkstar smiled and and left the nursery.

"Rosefall? Come here please," said Cinderblaze. The cream she-cat yawned, but nodded and walked over to Cinderblaze. "I'm sure you heard that I'm leaving soon for a moon, so I need you to watch over my kits," pleaded Cinderblaze.

"Of course I will Cinderblaze, I already love them," answered Rosefall. She bent down and nuzzled Cinderblaze's kits, causing Badgerkit to squeak. Cinderblaze laughed at the tiny she-cat. _I will miss them so much._ "Cinderblaze, I swear by Starclan, that I will care for your kits," she promised. "Dewkit kept speaking highly about your beauties." Cinderblaze smiled approvingly.

 _Rosefall is a great mother for such a young she-cat, she is younger than me!_ Robinpaw and Pebblepaw walked into the nursery later that night. "Hi Cinderblaze!" Cried the little she-cats. "How are the kits?" Pebblepaw asked, her tortoiseshell fur rubbing up against Cinderblaze's.

Cinderblaze smiled. "They are very nosey and fussy." As if they heard Cinderblaze, Stripekit and Falconkit stared mewling and crawling toward her belly. _They're hungry again?!_ "I guess they are hungry again," said Cinderblaze as her kits started suckling.

"I want to have kits too!" Robinpaw cried happily. _She is so young, so innocent._

Redfern heard their conversation, and waked over to join. "Robinpaw, you won't be having kits until you are an experienced warrior," said Redfern jokingly, but stern. Robinpaw sulked, but that mood quickly vanished when the kits started to squeak.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Cinderblaze woke up. _Another nightmare, reliving that moment when he died._ Cinderblaze's fur was wet with sweat, forcing her to get up and clean her fur. She shook her fur, and a few drops flew onto Pouncekit's fur. The little she-cat squeaked, and made a growl-like noise. _So much like Pouncer._ Cinderblaze smiled at her little daughter, who was now sleeping, with an angry face.

 _I will miss them so much!_ The thought of leaving her kits made her heart ache. Cinderblaze had told Sparrowflight the news, and of course didn't take it very well. She growled and started clawing the closed object, which happened to be a tree. By the time she was done, her paws were bleeding.

Timberleaf had also been quite angry. Cinderblaze explained everything to all of her clan-mates, also. They all promised to look after her kits.

 _ **Four days later, and more kitten mewls later…**_

 _The gathering tonight! Me and Sparrowflight have to leave._ Cinderblaze nuzzled her kits one last time, before she will have to leave. All of her clan-mates had said goodbye, and wished both she-cats good luck. Timberleaf and Sparrowflight had embraced for a long time, before being summoned away. Sparrowflight had also said goodbye to Cinderblaze's sister. They took the news the worst.

Cinderblaze got up, nuzzled her kits, and followed Sparrowflight out of camp. "Goodbye momma!" Sunwhisker's kits cried. Sparrowflight's eyes were full of tears.

"Goodbye my babies," she whispered. _Poor Sparrowflight. Goodbye my babies_ Cinderblaze's kits were now snuggled up with with Rosefall now. _I love you my beauties._ "We better hurry," said Sparrowflight sadly. "I will miss everyone so much."

Cinderblaze nodded and smiled, she and Sparrowflight's pelt brushed as they journeyed to the mountains, were they would spend one moon, away from their families. _I love you Badgerkit, Stripekit, Falconkit, and Pouncekit._

 _ **What a cute chapter! I will post one more chapter today after I shower. Cya soon!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 23**_

 _ **Hello beauties! Last chapter was very sad, but very important. If you didn't read it, well this is what happened: Cinderblaze named her kits, Tallstripe told her that she and Sparrowflight must journey to the mountains, and now they are on their way. I hope you enjoy the chapter; you know the drill. PM me or review in the story about how you felt, Ciao!**_

Cinderblaze and Sparrowflight had just left the Windclan border, venturing to the outside world. _The mountains, I've heard so many stories about them…_

 _ **And now a look into the past…**_

Drizzleheart explored the edge of the Thunderclan border. _I will explore outside of the clans one day!_ Drizzleheart had told her leader, Redstar, that she would leave, and not come back. She told Redstar that she had to explore the world, and write her own destiny. Redstar agreed to her idea, and told all the clan leaders that Drizzleheart's idea. Each leader loved the idea, and chose one cat from each clan to join Drizzleheart. Stonefall of Riverclan, Galedash of Windclan, and Toadleap of Shadowclan. All four cats journeyed to the mountains. Toadleap died during the process of the journey, and two moons later the three cats made it to the mountains. They said that they joined a tribe, The Tribe of Rushing Water. Stonefall soon returned back to the clans. Drizzleheart and Galedash remained in the mountains, no one else knows the rest of the tale. Except for Tallstripe, for his mother was Drizzleheart…

 _ **Back to the present…**_

Cinderblaze shook that story away. _Focus!_ Cinderblaze and Sparrowflight were passing the horsepleace, when a strange she-cat jumped out at them. Sparrowflight hissed and fluffed up her fur, and so did Cinderblaze. "Don't hurt me!" cried the she-cat. The little black and white she-cat started wailing in fear. Sparrowflight rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Get up," ordered Sparrowflight. The little she-cat whimpered and stood up, her head reached to Sparrowflight's neck. This she-cat was small. "Now why did you attack us?!"

The little she-cat whimpered. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she whispered. "I was a house cat, but I ran away. I heard there were clans, or something like that, and I wanted to join!" she said perking up.

"Frist of all what is your name?" Cinderblaze asked. The little she-cat nodded.

"My name is Duchess," she said proudly. _Duchess? I've never heard that name before._ Cinderblaze looked confused.

"Well I'm Cinderblaze, and this is Sparrowflight." Duchess smiled at them.

"Oh and I know I'm so small, but my pinkie said that I was 23 moons old. _23 moons old? She was moms age._ Cinderblaze's eyes started tearing up. "Are you ok?" Duchess asked Cinderblaze concerned. Sparrowflight hissed at the she-cat, and soothed Cinderblaze.

"She doesn't know about Cherryfrost," she whispered to her best friend. Cinderblaze nodded sadly. _Momma._

"Who is Cherryfrost," asked Duchess quietly. Sparrowflight glared at her, and Cinderblaze flinched.

"My mother," said Cinderblaze quietly. "She passed away 6 moons ago. _That would mean we will miss my sisters apprentice ceremony._ That thought made Cinderblaze shudder with grief.

"I'm so sorry," said Duchess. Cinderblaze nodded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Duchess, but Cinderblaze and I need to keep going for our journey," hissed Sparrowflight. Duchess perked her ears up.

"Can I come?!" Duchess begged. _I feel so bad for her, we should let her come._

"Sure, just make sure you can keep up," answered Cinderblaze, before Sparrowflight said something mean. Duchess squealed happily and followed the she-cats as they continued their journey.

"If she slows us down, I'll throw her in the nearest body of water," hissed Sparrowflight annoyed. Cinderblaze rolled her eyes _She'll grow on you sooner or later Sparrowflight._

Cinderblaze, Sparrowflight, and Duchess had arrived at the edge of a row of two-leg dens by the time the sun was rising. "I know how to get us through here," said Duchess cheerfully. Sparrowflight sighed, for the 13th time.

"Ok good, lead the way Duchess," said Cinderblaze politely. Duchess nodded and led the two she-cats through the confusing dens. _How could any cat live in these?!_ The thought made Cinderblaze shudder. Sparrowflight sneered at everything that came in contact with her. "Stop drawing attention to us," hissed Cinderblaze.

"I can't help it! I hate the smell here," she said wrinkling her nose. Cinderblaze laughed silently, butting Sparrowflight. Suddenly, a big brown tom appeared in front of the group. Cinderblaze recognized his instantly. _Scar._

The memories started flooding into Cinderblaze's mind. _Tallstripe, Mudblaze, Clearpuddle._ Scar smiled at Cinderblaze, remembering the pain he had caused in her life. "Hello darling," he said cruelly. Cinderblaze snarled and leaped at him.

He must have been surprise because he fell onto his back. Cinderblaze was hissing ferociously clawing the toms face and body. Soon, Sparrowfeather and Duchess were clawing Scar.

"Do you no what you did to me?!" Cinderblaze roared. Scar smiled as the she-cats torn him apart. Duchess started ripping open his tummy, blood pooling the ground. All the fighting suddenly stooped as the life drained from Scar's eyes. _He deserved this, he was a murderer._ Scar started gagging. He reached out, and pulled Cinderblaze close. Sparrowflight shrieked, but Scar didn't hurt Cinderblaze.

"I don't regret ruining your life," he whispered as he died. Cinderblaze started crying, and crashed to the ground.

"It's ok," whispered Duchess. "Sparrowflight told me what he did to you. That's why I killed him, and it's not the first time we met," hissed Duchess. "He was my father."

Cinderblaze gasped. _That cruel tom, a father?!_ "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Duchess snorted. "I hated him." Sparrowflight helped Cinderblaze up. "Now I know a place where we can rest."

Duchess led them to an abandon two-leg den. It must have been old because there was moss lining the walls. "Cool," said Sparrowflight. One of the faucets were running, and all three she-cats took a drink. "I'll hunt," Sparrowflight said rushing off.

"Be careful," cried Cinderblaze. She settled down with Duchess on a cushy nest. "What is this?!" Cinderblaze asked as she sunk as if she was in sink sand.

Duchess giggled. "A mattress, something a pinkie sleeps on. My pinkie used to let me sleep with her in it, it's very comfy." Cinderblaze giggled. _A pinkie? I think she means two-leg, but I like that she calls them pinkies._ "What's so funny," asked Duchess, who was very amused.

"My clan-mates and I call pinkies, two-legs," answered Cinderblaze. Duchess giggled as Sparrowflight came in, dragging a rabbit. "That was so fast!" Cinderblaze said jumping to her paws.

"It was in a two-legs yard, just sitting there stupidly," laughed Cinderblaze. All three she-cats giggled and started digging in to the rabbit, that was to stupid to run away from Sparrowflight.

 _ **Duchess was one of Keeper's OC's.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 24**_

Cinderblaze woke up in a strange den. _Oh right, I forgot where we were for a minute._ Duchess was sleeping curled up next to Sparrowflight, who was snoring lightly. _I knew she would warm up to Duchess._ Cinderblaze laughed softly, and got up to hunt.

She waked outside of the den, her nose crinkling with the two leg stench. _Ew! How do two legs live in their own filth?!_ Cinderblaze sighed and followed the smell of a starling. Her mouth watered just thinking about the bird. _This will make a nice meal._ Cinderblaze snuck up on the bird, pouncing and killing it. "Yes!"

Cinderblaze walked back into the den, starling in mouth, and sat next to the drowsy she-cats. Sparrowflight's eyes got wide at the sight of the plump bird in Cinderblaze's mouth. "Let have have it! Please I'm starving," begged Sparrowflight. Duchess snickered at her. "Want to fight me you old hag!" Sparrowflight challenged. Cinderblaze gasped, causing her to drop the starling. Duchess snarled at the feisty she-cat.

"Stop," yowled Cinderblaze as the two she-cats got into fighting position. Duchess nodded, sneering at Sparrowflight as she started eating the starling. Sparrowflight eventually walked over and started eating with Cinderblaze and Duchess. After they finished eating and drinking their fill, they headed out.

"We made it," yowled Duchess happily as they reached the edge of the two led dens. Cinderblaze smelled the fresh mountain air. _So cold._ A gust of wind swept through the she-cats fur, causing them to fluff up their fur. "I think we should follow the path that leads to that really high peak," commented Duchess. Sparrowflight and Cinderblaze nodded, and followed Duchess up the rocky path.

They three she-cats were half way up the hill when Sparrowflight started grunting. "Are you ok," asked Cinderblaze. Sparrowflight nodded, but grunted and clutched her stomach. "Sparrowflight, are you expecting?"

Sparrowflight nodded sadly. "Yes, and I'm due soon. I'm scared Cinderblaze," she whimpered. Cinderblaze nuzzled her fur. _You had to be expecting on this journey!_

"Everything will be ok," promise Cinderblaze. Duchess nodded and stroked Sparrowflight's fur. "We will make it back to Thunderclan fro your kits birth." Sparrowflight nodded, and the group advanced to the top.

"There is a jump?!" Duchess squealed as she looked over the edge.

"We can make it," said Cinderblaze, determination in her voice. Sparrowflight jumped easily across the small crevice. Eventually Cinderblaze coaxed Duchess to jump. She and Cinderblaze both landed gracefully on the other side. "We did it!" Cinderblaze cried happily.

Suddenly, Duchess' ears perked up. "I hear water, like a heavy waterfall or something." Cinderblaze and Sparrowflight also perked their ears perked up.

"I hear it too!" Cinderblaze cried happily. _The story said the tribe lived in a cave behind a waterfall!_ Cinderblaze and her group started running to the sound. "It's getting closer!"

They found the noise coming from a giant waterfall, covering up a large cave. "It's the Tribe of Rushing water," screamed Sparrowflight, trying to get her voice to overpower the loud waterfall.

"The what?" Duchess asked. Sparrowflight rolled her eyes.

"It's a tribe of cats that live in that cave, behind the waterfall," said Cinderblaze pointing to the waterfall. Duchess let out a sigh, but nodded.

"Let's go," said Sparrowflight. She led the she-cats through the waterfall, drenching them. Duchess squealed as her black and white fur clung to her body. _I hate water so much!_

When they arrived in the cave, Cinderblaze slipped on the slippery ground. Before she hit the ground, a muscular white and gold tom scooped her up. She stared into his deep blue eyes for a while. _Whoa_

"Are you ok," he asked, his sweet and gentle voice full of concern. Sparrowflight and Duchess started in awe as cats all around them appeared.

"Yes, thank you for helping me up," said Cinderblaze embarrassed. He flashed her a sweet smile, making her limps falls like jelly. _He is very attractive._ The handsome tom started to groom Cinderblaze's fur, but she pushed him away. _It's too soon since Tallstripe died._ He looked a little hurt, but quickly covered it up.

Suddenly, an old she-cat with a grey muzzle walked out of a den with another old tom by her side. "Why have you come to the Tribe of Rushing Water?" the old cat questioned. _I-Is that Drizzleheart and Galedash! They must have lived her a while because they are quite old._

"We come from the clans, but Duchess is a loner that joined us," said Cinderblaze. Galedash whispered something to his old mate. Drizzleheart nodded.

"I was from the clans, Thunderclan to be précises. Drizzleheart was my previous name, but I am now known as Stoneteller." She said proudly. "This is Wind that blows Snow, previously Galedash. And that is our daughter Starlingpaw, we gave her an honorary clan name. Today was her warrior ceremony, and she is now Starling that sits on Rock." Stoneteller smiled at her daughter and mate.

 _They have interesting names._ "We were told by our leader that two of your cats will come home with us, and change the fate of Thunderclan," said Sparrowflight, occasionally grunting and clutching her stomach. Stoneteller must have noticed because she said,

"I am also a healer as well as leader, and I could take a look at you." Sparrowflight nodded gratefully, and followed the old she-cat and her mate into their den.

Cinderblaze looked around the cave, and at the all the strong cats. _This cave is beautiful, and looks very dangerous._ Cinderblaze was lost in thought, until Duchess poked her. "That strong tom sure does seem to have a liking for you," she said teasingly.

Cinderblaze could feel her fur get hotter, "I don't even know his name."

"My name is Sun that Shines on Icicle, and this is Stream that Flows around Rock," he said surprising the she-cats. He smiled at Cinderblaze. "You must be Cinderblaze and Duchess, and Sparrowflight is with Stoneteller."

Cinderblaze smiled at him. "Yes, and it's wonderful to meet both of you." Icicle and Stream smiled.

"Please call me Stream and him Icicle," said Stream politely. Cinderblaze and Duchess nodded. "I'm a prey hunter, and Icicle is a cave guard." Stream said, her silver tabby fur shining in the weak sunlight. _They sure are strong._

"Can you show us where we can rest? Y paws are killing me," asked Duchess.

"Yes follow us," said Icicle, leading the she-cats to a new den.

 _ **Hi guys! Today I'm only posting one chapter because I'm quite tired right now, but I will make it up to you by posting 3 chapters' tomorrow. I'm also watching a movie with me family, and I want to enjoy it and not worry about posting. Please don't be angry, and thank you again Keeper for suggesting ideas. Ciao! Also, I want to call you guys (A.K.A; my fan base XD), I want to call you guys my Ashes! Like Cinder. Ha-ha! Ciao for real my Ashes. XD. If you have a better fan base name, please tell me.**_ __


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 25**_

Cinderblaze was sleeping next to Duchess and Sparrowflight, who's belly was now bulging with unborn kits. _I hope she doesn't give birth here._ Duchess was licking Sparrowflight's belly fur. _I'm so glad that they are bonding!_ Cinderblaze smiled, and drifted off to sleep.

"Tallstripe? Where are you?" Cinderblaze called out in the empty valley. Tallstripe came bounding over, and fell on top of her as he got closer. She giggled as he touched noses with her. "How is Thunderclan doing?"

He smiled at her. "Everything is going well, and our kits are now tumbling around the nursery. Also, Honeypaw, Berrypaw, and Frostpaw are doing well in their training," he smiled. _They are apprentices! I'm so proud!_

"Who are their mentors?" Tallstripe laughed at her, smiled at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Darkcloud and Berrypaw, Skystrike and Frostpaw, Honeypaw and Wolfleap, and Pebblepaw's new mentor is Flamestorm," Tallstripe flinched at thinking about his apprentice. _Poor Tallstripe._ Cinderblaze curled up with him.

"We made it to the tribe, and Sparrowflight will probably have her kits here," said Cinderblaze. Tallstripe nodded, but suddenly that smile vanished.

"I know that you are developing feeling for Sun that Shines on Icicle," said Tallstripe, a little hurt. _No, no I can't have feelings for him._ "Cinderblaze I love you, and I always will."

Cinderblaze he eyes watered. "I'm so sorry." Tallstripe stared into her eyes, they were full of love.

"I forgive you, and I'm happy for you," he said understandingly. "I want you to be happy my love."

Cinderblaze smiled at him. "I will always love you, forever and ever." He touched noses with her lovingly, and vanished.

Cinderblaze woke up next to Duchess poking her. "Huh, what did I miss?" Cinderblaze asked groggily. Duchess giggled at her and shook her head. "Ok let's go eat, I'm kind of starving."

"You should have seen Sparrowflight! The tribe likes to shave every single prey, and she ate a whole bird! Stoneteller glared at her the whole time." Duchess and Cinderblaze laughed. Duchess went over to speak with Sparrowflight, and Cinderblaze started grooming her fur. Suddenly, she was being pulled into a corner. Icicle was pinning her down playfully.

Cinderblaze felt her fur get hot. He smiled a devilish smile, and helped her up. "Did I hurt you," he asked, his big muscles bulging. _He is gorgeous._ Cinderblaze blushed.

"No," she said said gazing into his deep blue eyes. _Tallstripe was right, I do have feeling for Icicle._ He smiled at her, and licked her ears.

"Stay safe Cinderblaze," he whispered as he walked away. Cinderblaze let out the sigh she had been holding in, and walked over to Sparrowflight. Sparrowflight was taking to Stoneteller, and Duchess was taking to some hunky tom. _I should eavesdrop o Duchess!_ Cinderblaze smiled at the idea, and crept over to where Duchess was swooning.

"Duchess, you should join the tribe!" The tom said hopefully. "It won't feel the same without you if you leave."

Duchess smiled at him. "Moon that Shines Bright, I mean Moon, I really wish I could. I would have to speak to Cinderblaze," she said sadly.

Cinderblaze walked over to them. "Duchess, if you want to, you can stay with the Tribe id you would like." Duchess smiled and nuzzled Cinderblaze thankfully.

"Thank you," she whispered happily. Cinderblaze winked at her, and motioned for her to go with Moon. _I hope she is happy; I will miss that giddy she-cat when we leave._

Cinderblaze and Duchess both turned their head sharply when Sparrowflight let out a shriek. "Sparrowflight?! I'm coming for you!" Cinderblaze ran to where Sparrowflight was screaming, her kits were coming. When she arrived, she was surprised to see two small kits nuzzled to her belly. _Already?!_

Sparrowflight was nuzzling her two small sons. "I want to name him Treekit, for Timberleaf," she said pointing to the little black tom with white spots. "I also want to name him Winterkit, he will one day be named Winterfeather," she said pointing to the brown, cream, and white tom.

"Those are beautiful names Sparrowflight," said Cinderblaze happily. Sparrowflight smiled, and licked her sons. "I'll bring you some prey." Sparrowflight nodded eagerly, and fell asleep. _What a weirdo._

Cinderblaze walked over to the Tribe's prey pile and grabbed her friend a mouse. She dropped it off at their nursery and decided to take a nap. She went to sleep in the den, but then Icicle came in. He snuggled next her. Cinderblaze felt his warmth and snuggled up with him.

She woke up to him nuzzling her. "W-What are you doing?" Cinderblaze got up and shook out her fur. "Icicle, I do have feelings for you, but I just lost my mate and I'm not ready." Icicle looked very hurt, the love draining from his beautiful eyes.

"Forget it Cinderblaze, I will tell you one thing though," he said sadly. "I thought I loved you, but I was wrong. You just won't move on." He walked away sadly.

"I-Icicle wait…" Cinderblaze's voice cracked as the muscular tom sat near the entrance of the cave. _What have I done…_

Cinderblaze was sleeping in the nursery with Sparrowflight, and Duchess was sleeping with her new lover, Moon. Sparrowflight scoffed when Cinderblaze told her about Icicle. She thought that Icicle was right, and Cinderblaze needs to get her priorities straight. "If you really think you love him, then you should tell him," sneered Sparrowflight.

Cinderblaze was outraged at Sparrowflight's response, but deep down she knew it was true. Cinderblaze nodded understandingly. Cinderblaze's dreams were deeply disturbed tonight.

She was in a cave, filled with snow. She was shivering, but suddenly Icicle was there, warming her up. "I won't always be here for you Cinderblaze," he whispered solemnly. This made Cinderblaze's heart twist. He started walking away. Cinderblaze tried to call out to him, but the cry was stuck in her throat, just like the love for Icicle will always stay. _Don't leave me Icicle!_

He disappeared into the night, leaving Cinderblaze stranded. Above her Tallstripe was gazing at her with the infinite love they would always share. _Forever my love, but it's time for me to move on, but I will never forget you._ Cinderblaze closed her eyes, waking up to the cold, morning sunlight.

 _ **Hi guys! Sorry I couldn't post yesterday, but I was so tired! I'll try to post one more chapter tonight, because I won't be able to post tomorrow. I'm hanging out with my friend, so I will post 4-6 chapters on Saturday because I'm awesome. Also, like I said, one more chapter tonight! -Majesty**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 26**_

Cinderblaze was sleeping, when she heard an ear splitting shriek cut through the echoic cave. _That was Sparrowflight!_ Cinderblaze rushed over to where Sparrowflight was chasing a hawk. "Winterkit!" Sparrowflight screamed as her small son was taken off by a hawk. "No!" She leapt into the air, clipping the hawk. The hawk suddenly fell to the ground, Winterkit in it's talons, lying still. Blood was starting to come from the dead hawk and Winterkit. Sparrowflight wailed and picked up her son. The little kit made the slightest twitch. "Stoneteller! Help my son!" Sparrowflight wailed.

 _Poor Sparrowflight._ Cinderblaze started to cry, for her best friend's lost. Stoneteller was right next to Sparrowflight. "I'm sorry dear, Winterkit didn't make it. The hawk's talons pierced his body, and he was very sick," said Stoneteller sadly.

"No! Winterkit can't be gone, he was too young! His father never even met him," snarled Sparrowflight, her voice full of grief for her dead son. "Starclan, watch over my son and guide his paws. Tell him about me. Pouncer, Tallstripe guide me son." Sparrowflight whispered a silent prayer. _My poor Sparrowflight._

Cinderblaze nuzzled her best friend, trying to comfort her. Sparrowflight cried as she leant on Cinderblaze's shoulder. Icicle and Moon carried her son to a small hole, and lied him down. Sparrowflight smiled sadly, and whispered a silent prayer to her son. She and the other tribe mates buried the little baby. Duchess was soothing Sparrowflight, who was nuzzling her last son.

Icicle walked over to Cinderblaze. "Hi Cinderblaze I'm so sorry," he said sadly. "I wish Winterkit could have survived, I would have given the whole fill of The Tribe of Endless Hunting, to bring the small kit back to her." _Oh, he is so sweet._ "I know what she is feeling now, because I lost my little sister to a hawk also."

Cinderblaze gasped and nuzzled him. She could hear him cry softly, as he leant on her shoulder. She licked his head. "I'm so sorry about your little sister, I guess we have all lost someone important in our lives. Like my mother," she said sadly, her voice cracking.

Icicle's eyes grew wide. "I love you Cinderblaze, and I never want you to leave me," he said seriously. Cinderblaze bushed. _I would never abandon my kits!_

"Icicle, I have strong feelings for you too, but I have kits at my home, and I won't leave them," she said firmly. He nodded.

"What if I went home with you? I could father your kits; we could be a family!" he said hopefully. Cinderblaze smiled. _He could be one of the two that change Thunderclan's fate! He would be the first mountain cat to join Thunderclan!_ "I've always wanted to leave the cave, ever since my sister died."

Cinderblaze nodded sadly. "Why don't you come to Thunderclan with us? The full moon is in two days, and that's when my group and I leave. Come with me." Icicle nodded, and suddenly pushed her down gently. He rubbed her neck with his, and licked her fur.

"I want you to be mine," he whispered. Cinderblaze nodded and licked his cheek. _I want you to mine also_. She purred loudly and touched his nose to hers.

"I love you too Icicle." Cinderblaze licked his cheek, and got up. "I should see Sparrowflight." He nodded happily, and walked away. _I really love him! I can love again!_

Cinderblaze giddily walked over to where Sparrowflight was sleeping next to her last remaining son. _She is a great mother, I hope Treekit knows when he's older, what a great mother he has._ Cinderblaze licked her friends fur, and walked into the den. Duchess was curled up with Moon. _She will be happy that she gets to stay._

Cinderblaze curled up with Icicle in a nest, and soon fell asleep. Soon, she saw Pouncer. "Pouncer!" Cinderblaze called out. He came running toward her.

"Cinderblaze, we have much to discuss," he said playfully. Cinderblaze nodded. "First of all sorry that I have been so absent, and congrats on your little ones," he said smiling. "I'm very sorry that Tallstripe passed, but happy you are able to love again, Icicle seems wonderful."

"He is Pouncer, I really love him," said Cinderblaze happily. Pouncer smiled at her

"Poor Sparrowflight, her son is now safe with me and Tallstripe. Also, to save you time, Stream is the cat you are looking for. She and Icicle will help Thunderclan, now go my kitten," he said smiling. _Goodbye Pouncer._

Cinderblaze woke up to Icicle's warmth gone. _I miss him already, this is love._ Cinderblaze smiled happily. _Tallstripe I still love you, and I always will. I know that you are very happy for me._

Cinderblaze walked over to where Sparrowflight was staring, expressionless. _Is she ok?!_ "Sparrowflight, what's wrong?!"

"Frost, he tried to-" her sentence was cut off by a sob. _He had an affair with her?! I will murder him!_ Cinderblaze snarled. "I-I didn't know what to do Cinderblaze, he said he would hurt Treekit if I didn't-" She started crying again.

Duchess walked over to the two she-cats. "Guys what's wrong? Sparrowflight what happened?!" Duchess asked concerned. Cinderblaze whispered to Duchess what happened. Duchess snarled and spat in di gust, her fluffing up twice it's usual size. "I will kill that tom!"

Cinderblaze held Sparrowflight as Duchess walked over the Frost.

"Duchess are you o-" his sentence was cut off as Duchess clawed his face. He screeched in pain, and fell to the ground.

"Thank Starclan that we are leaving tomorrow you****"

 _ **I will not type any naughty language, EVER on Bloodlines. The only stories I write on my page are warriors, because I love them! I will have a story coming out after Bloodlines. But that isn't for a while, so enjoy! Ciao!**_

Frost was holding his cheek with his paw, as he whimpered. _He deserved it!_ Cinderblaze and Sparrowflight started laughing as Duchess smirked as she walked past the fallen tom. _Good one Duchess!_

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

Cinderblaze was going to talk to Stream about coming to Thunderclan with them. _I hope she agrees!_ Cinderblaze walked over to the silver tabby, who was drinking by the waterfall. "Hey Stream I was wondering if you would like to- "

"Yes I would love to join Thunderclan!" The silver tabby cried happily. "I could tell that you were going to ask me because you were all nervous. I really want to join! Can we go now!" Cinderblaze smiled at the crazy she-cat.

"You and Icicle will join on our journey tomorrow morning, so say all your goodbyes tonight. We don't want to loose any daylight tomorrow." Cinderblaze said. Stream nodded and yowled happily. _She is no younger than Honeypaw, Berrypaw, or Frostpaw. She will need a mentor._

Cinderblaze nodded and walked over to tell Stoneteller the good news. _Goodbye Tribe of Rushing Water._


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 27**_

 _ **Hello Ashes! I know many of you are confused with Icicle and Cinderblaze's relationship, so I'm here to clear some things up. First: Sadly, Winterkit was the son to pass, bless his soul. Second: I know cats don't know what Winter is, but they don't know what emeralds are either, but Firestar always said that Sandstorm's eyes shone like emeralds. So ha! Third: Icicle always knew that Cinderblaze was out there, and that's why he loves her so much. She was always in his dreams, and he in her dreams, but secretly. That's all the things I had to clear up, so onto the chapter! (P.S.- Today's chapter will be told in Icicle's POV. Ciao my Ashes! (Blows a kiss)**_

 _Today is the day I finally leave the Tribe, and with my best friend._ Icicle was standing by the entrance of the cave. He had said goodbye to all of his tribe mates already, and now their group was getting ready to leave the tribe. Cinderblaze and Sparrowflight were saying goodbye to Duchess, who was staying with the tribe with Moon. Sparrowflight was saying goodbye to Winterkit, who was buried by the waterfall. _Poor Sparrowflight, she has suffered the most._

Cinderblaze was carrying Treekit, and Stream was bouncing by the entrance. _She sure is excited for Thunderclan._ Icicle smiled at Stream, his best friend. Cinderblaze and Sparrowflight walked over to the other cats.

"It's time to leave, but it will take an extra day to get to Thunderclan. Duchess isn't going as we know, so we will walk around the t-two leg place," said Cinderblaze. She flinched when she talked about the two leg place. _What was the flinch for? I guess I'll ask her later._

"Ok time to go," said Sparrowflight quietly. Everyone nodded and set out. Cinderblaze was panting by the time they arrived at the jump.

"We need to rest, or we will fall down the cliff," ordered Icicle, worried about Cinderblaze. Cinderblaze nodded gratefully, and laid down next to Icicle. He smiled at her warmth. _This was like the dream I had the night before she showed up._

 _ **1 Moon Ago…**_

Icicle was curled up in his nest dreaming, when a strange starry cat woke him. _I must be dreaming!_ "Who are you?" Icicle asked defensively.

The starry tom smiled a gentle smile. "My name is Tallstripe, and I come from Starclan," he said calmly. _Starclan?_ "Yes, it's like the Tribe of Endless hunting. Anyway, there is a group of three she-cats coming to your cave tomorrow, and you will meet a wonderful girl." The tom smiled, his eyes full of love. "She is the she-cat that enchants your dream every night, her name is Cinderblaze. I was her mate, but I passed away before our children were born. I only tell you this because they will be searching for two cats to take back to Thunderclan. You are one of them," Tallstripe said gently.

"I've always wanted to leave the Tribe, and this is my chance!" Icicle said happily. Tallstripe smiled at him, his eyes still full of the love he and Cinderblaze share.

"I must go now, but good luck," he said quietly. He brushed past Icicle, the stars on his fur shimmering. "Give Cinderblaze one last chance of love, but be patient with her," he whispered as disappeared. _I will Tallstripe, because she is the cat of my dreams!_

 _ **Present day…**_

Cinderblaze was curled up with her mate, Icicle. Icicle smiled at her. _I kept our promise Tallstripe, but I actually learned to love this crazy she-cat._ His heart melted just thinking about the love of his life. Stream and Sparrowflight were hunting, and Treekit was snuggled up to Cinderblaze. The little tom was squeaking with hunger. _Hurry Sparrowflight, your son is very hungry._

Sparrowflight and Stream had finally appeared, with jaws full of prey. It made Icicle's mouth water looking at the prey. When everyone ate and drank their fill, and Treekit was fed, they jumped across the crevice. Everyone made it easily. Cinderblaze touched noses with Icicle, and then led the way to the two leg place.

They had made it to the two leg place by dark, and found a small tree to sleep in. "We get to sleep in a tree!? This is the best day ever!" Stream giggled as she struggled to find the perfect branch. Icicle one the other hand, was terrified of climbing the tall tree.

"Are you afraid of tress?" Sparrowflight asked jokingly. When Icicle nodded, she dropped her smile. "It's not that hard, just dig your claws into the bark and climb." Sparrowflight demonstrated how to climb the tree, and found a wide branch, and an empty nest for her and Treekit.

"Come on, I think I can see a tree branch where we can sleep," said Cinderblaze giddily. Icicle nodded and followed her up the tree, carefully.

By the time he made it up the tree, everyone was asleep. _I'm not very good at climbing trees I guess!_ Icicle smiled and settled in next to his mate.

Once the sun had risen, Icicle had snuck out to catch some prey. _This will be a little difficult._ He lifted up his nose, and only caught a whiff of mouse. _Food!_ He started following the trail of the mouse, but soon the smell was cut off by another smell. _Ugh, it stinks, like dead cat!_ Icicle wrinkled his nose, and doubled back to the tree.

When he arrived at the tree, Cinderblaze ran down to greet him, but stopped when she landed on the ground, paralyzed in fear. "Cinderblaze what's wrong," he whispered worriedly. She pointed to where a dark red dog-like creature was snarling at Icicle. "What is that?!" Icicle asked fluffing up his ginger and white fur.

Sparrowflight let out a yelp. "It's a fox!" She yowled. "Get up the tree!" _Don't have tell me twice!_ Icicle rushed Cinderblaze up the tree, and finally joined the group. Stream was snarling at the fox, and Sparrowflight was curled up with Treekit.

"We are going to have to wait until the fox leaves," said Icicle murmured. Everyone nodded, and settled close. _The creature has to leave eventually!_ Icicle spat at the fox, which caused it to bark and try the climb the tree. _This will be a long day, waiting for the creature to leave._ Icicle sighed annoyed, but eventually settled next to Cinderblaze, and closed his eyes.

 _ **Hope you guys liked the chapter! Ciao my Ashes!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 28**_

 _ **Hello Ashes! I just want to say, over 1000 views on this story! So because of this wonderful achievement, the chapter you are reading right now, will be a special one! This chapter will be told from all the cats we lost through the book's point of view! So exciting! Before we go on, I really want to thank every single person that commented, PM, viewed, and liked my story. Thank you, and I love every single one of you! (Blows a Kiss)**_

Tallstripe was looking down at his Cinderblaze, who's group was being surrounded by a fox. _She will be ok, right?!_ He started to pace, until Pouncer stopped him.

"Tallstripe, this is Cinderblaze we are talking about. She can hold her own," said Pouncer sternly. _He's right, Tallstripe you need to calm down._ Pouncer looked where Tallstripe was. "Does it hurt to see her with Icicle?"

 _Yes!_ Tallstripe shook his head. "I'm happy for her, after all, they were soul mates chosen by Starclan," he said, his voice cracking. Pouncer nodded understandingly, and rested his tail on Tallstripe's shoulder.

"The most important thing is that she is happy," said Pouncer. Tallstripe nodded. _I will always love her, so much._ Suddenly, Winterkit came wobbling toward the two toms. _Poor Sparrowflight._

"Who is happy?" The small tom squeaked. Pouncer smiled, and shook his head like it didn't matter. "I miss momma," the tiny kit said sadly. Pouncer curled up with the small tom.

"Listen Winterkit, I will promise you something. You are a very special kit, and you weren't supposed to die, and you know the tom that hurt your mommy?" Winterkit nodded. "Well, she is going to have his kits, but your daddy is going to be the baby's daddy, and one of those kits will be you," promised Pouncer.

"You are going to reincarnate him?" Tallstripe asked concerned. _I agree, this little tom has the special power._ Pouncer nodded.

"Winterkit, your mommy is going to name one of her babies after you, and then you will become that kit," said Pouncer. Winterkit looked very confused. "What I mean is, when that kit is born, your spirit will become his, and you will have another chance of life." Winterkit looked up at Pouncer.

"Thank you Pouncer, but why will I have another life?" Winterkit asked.

"Because Winterkit, you have a special power. And you will find out what that power is one day," Pouncer promised. Winterkit smiled, but lost his focus and started chasing a butterfly. Pouncer smiled.

"Was that the right choice?" Tallstripe asked. _He is the chosen kit, but, well, I guess he deserves another life._

"Yes, he is the kit chosen by Starclan to break the medicine cat code! He will become Thunderclan's medicine cat, and he will start the revolution," said Pouncer defensively. Tallstripe nodded, dropping the conversation, and sat down.

"Tallstripe, come bask in the sunlight with us," called Clearpuddle. She was laying on a hot rock with Mudblaze, her mate. Tallstripe nodded, said goodbye to Pouncer, and ran over to Clearpuddle.

"Hey Clearpuddle, thank you for letting me come," he said grateful for the warm sunlight. Clearpuddle smiled, and Mudblaze continued to snore in his sleep.

Clearpuddle looked lovingly at her mate, but then started at her stomach. "I wish I could have lived long enough to have kits," she said sadly. Tallstripe nodded, and licked her ears.

"Hey, you can act like all the kits mother that live in Starclan," he said hopefully. Clearpuddle smiled and nodded. Tallstripe bent down to get a drink from the river.

Once he drank his fill, he went back to his spot, the spot where he observed Cinderblaze. _Oh good, that fox left, and they are closer to Thunderclan! I should visit my kits really quick! They must be sleeping._

Tallstripe entered the dream of his son, Stripekit. _He was named after me!_ That thought made Tallstripe smile every time. "Hello my son."

Stripekit turned around, the young tom had opened his eyes, and they were blue. _Like mine._ Stripekit and his litter-mates have also started talking. "Hi dadda


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 29**_

 _ **Sorry guys! I didn't mean to cut the last chapter short, and I'm sorry 'bout that! So I will continue right where we left off…**_

"Hi daddy," said Stripekit happily, he ran up to his father and nuzzled him. _Why did I have to miss this?!_

"Hello my son. I have some news for you." Stripekit wiggled his tail happily. "Mommy is coming home tomorrow, and she will be coming with two new cats."

Stripekit shook his head happily. "I'm so excited to see mommy! I will get a new friend!"

Tallstripe smiled at his small son. "Yes, you will have tow new friends, but one of your new friends will become your new daddy," Tallstripe's voice cracked saying that out loud. Stripekit stopped wiggling.

"B-But you're my daddy," he said sadly. Tallstripe heart seemed to whimper in his chest. _Oh my poor son, you will learn to love your new father._

"Oh Stripekit, I will always be your father," said Tallstripe, nuzzling his small son. "Mommy has fallen in love with a tom named Icicle, and you will love him. Do not tell Falconkit, Badgerkit, or Pouncekit what I told you," he kneeled down next to Stripekit. "It will be our secret," he whispered.

"Ok daddy!" Stripekit said excitedly. "Your fur is starting to go away, so bye-bye daddy!" Tallstripe snickered as his image melted away from his son's view.

He was back in Starclan. Suddenly, a new cat appeared. _Who is that she-cat?_ "Pouncer, who is here now?" Tallstripe asked Pouncer.

"Larkstar, she fell down a hole, and broke her neck. It was her last life," said Pouncer sadly. _She died so soon! Flamestorm, he will lead Thunderclan now!_ Tallstripe walked over to the new, younger Larkstar.

She was stunned to be all around fallen cats. She started to cry. "Flamestorm! I miss you already, and I never got to see Sparrowflight or her kits!" Larkstar cried out sadly. Clearpuddle comforted her.

"Larkstar, Flamestorm is in the Moonpool, and you are to give his first life," reminded Pouncer. Larkstar nodded numbly, and joined a row of starry cats in front of Flamestorm. Tallstripe felt a certain power in his chest. _I guess I will give Flamestorm a life!_ He ran to join them.

As he sat next to Pouncer, and a powerful black tom. _Who is he?_ Larkstar walked over to her mate. "Oh Flamestorm, I know it's hard for me to leave you, and I know that I died very young," said Larkstar sadly. Flamestorm sat there sadly. _Larkstar was quite young, only 59 moons old._

"Flamestorm, with this life I give you a life of love. Love your clan mates as if they are your children and parents," said Larkstar as she touched noses with her mate, causing him to fall in pain. _Poor Flamestorm, he must be in a lot of pain._

Next the black tom walked up to Flamestorm, and smiled. "Dad?" The black tom silenced him.

"Flamestorm, my son, with this life I give you Diligence. Use it wisely and keep your clan mate's health and passion above all," the tom said as they touched noses. Flamestorm was a little shaken by the life force, but quickly got up.

The next cat to come to Flamestorm was Duskleap, Flamestorm's mother. He smiled at his mother, and she retuned the smile and nuzzled his neck. "Flamestorm, with this life I give you Patience. Always be patient with your clan mates, and your rival clans, because in the end, patience will always benefit my son," said Duskleap touching noses with her son.

Winterkit gave Flamestorm a life for Bravery, Flamestorm's baby sister Lightkit gave him a life of Calmness. A strange she-cat by the name of Speckletail, gave him a life of Kindness. Silverheart, Flamestorm's best friend, gave him a life of Friendship.

Pouncer was the 8th life to give to Flamestorm. "Flamestorm, I didn't know you, but I knew your family. I give you a life of Charm," winked Pouncer. "Use your charm to work your way to greatness, sometimes it's the best option. Flamestorm laughed, and nodded thankfully.

 _This is the life I give to Flamestorm._ Tallstripe walked over to the black and ginger tom. "Flamestorm, I give you a life of Family. Your family is the most important thing in your life. Protect your clan mates as if they are your family, because your family will matter the most in the long run," said Tallstripe calmly. Tallstripe smiled at him, and Flamestorm returned the smile. Tallstripe touched noses with him.

"From this day until all of your nine lives are gone, you will be known as Flamestar." Tallstripe said powerfully.

"Flamestar, Flamestar, Flamestar!" All the cats of Starclan chanted. Flamestar yowled happily through Starclan.

Tallstripe saw Larkstar whisper something to her mate. Tallstripe smiled at them. _I wonder if Cinderblaze and I will be together when she joins Starclan? No! Tallstripe don't say that! She has a mate! She will be with Icicle, she and I will always share a love._ Tallstripe's heart seemed to crumble, thinking about his old mate. _We were perfect together, but they are soul mates, aligned in the stars._ Tallstripe tore at the earth.

He hissed in annoyance. _I can't and won't be like that! Cinderblaze deserves to be happy, and he will make her happy._ "I will never stop loving you Cinderblaze, I will love you until I vanish for Starclan," he vowed to himself. _I will never leave her again. When she comes to Starclan, we will be together, just maybe not as mates._ The thought made Tallstripe's heart scream out in pain.

 _She will be sleeping by now; I will go talk to her._ Tallstripe nodded and walked over to the quiet forest where they always meet.

She was sitting in the tall grass, her grey fur shining in the moonlight. Tallstripe's heart swelled up with love as his eyes locked with hers. They were still full of the same sparkle.

"Cinderblaze, I've missed you so much!" Tallstripe cried as he nuzzled her. She purred loudly and nuzzled him.

"Tallstripe, I love you too. Icicle reminds me so much of you," she said, eyes full of love. Tallstripe turned away for a brief moment, his heart swelling with grief.

"Tallstripe I need you," she said calmly. "I love you so much, I will never replace you." Tallstripe nuzzled her.

"Cinderblaze I love you so much and I will never leave you," he promised. She smiled at him, and curled up with him. He smiled and licked her fur. Cinderblaze looked into his eyes, and then past his shoulder. Tallstripe turned around to see a dark tom sulking in the shadows.

"Who are you?!" challenged Tallstripe. The tom smiled evilly. He could feel Cinderblaze flinch, and hide behind Tallstripe.

"My name is Midnightclaw, and I am dying," he said cruelly. Tallstripe tilted his head. The tom walked out, his fur visible. _He is fading away._ He stood over Cinderblaze protectively. "And when a cat from Starclan dies, we become reincarnated, but because of the evil in my heart, I will never have another life," said Midnightclaw.

"Go away," snarled Tallstripe.

Midnightclaw completely ignored Tallstripe. "I have a dying wish, my dearest Tallstripe. That would be to kill someone before I die." Midnightclaw said evilly. Tallstripe flinched and stood over Cinderblaze. "I prefer the she-cat," his smile sending chills up his spines.

Cinderblaze squeaked, and whimpered. _You will touch her over my dead body._ "Stay away from her!" Tallstripe snarled. Midnightclaw smiled happily.

Suddenly, quick as a hare, Midnightclaw was striking at Tallstripe. He sliced Tallstripe right in the throat, before completely vanishing. Cinderblaze wailed as Tallstripe's body came crashing down.

 _I must be dying._ Cinderblaze as holding his body. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. "Cinderblaze am I going to die?" Tallstripe asked. She nodded sadly. _Oh fox dung, I wanted to live long enough to see her come to Starclan._

"Cinderblaze. I love you so much, don't let this effect you. Icicle is the one for you, and I will always love you." He promised, touching noses with her.

"I will love you forever and ever my dear," she promised, her body shaking with sobs. She was now crying, but he wiped her tears away with his tail. "I will think about you every day," she promised.

He nodded and smiled at her. _I will remember your eyes and smile my love._ Tallstripe closed his eyes, and felt his body vanishing. _Goodbye Cinderblaze._ The last noises he heard were Cinderblaze's prayers and sobs. _Forever and ever my dear._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 30**_

 _ **Hey Ashes! So, this chapter will be back to moral, and will be told of course from Cinderblaze's POV. Her and her group have exited the two leg place, and are almost at the clans, they are right next to the horse place. And…Action!**_

Cinderblaze was still shaken up from Tallstripe's forever death. _We will never see each other again._ She had told Icicle about Tallstripe's death, and he had also been effected. When she tried to ask why, he turned away and helped carry Treekit.

Sparrowflight seemed to notice also. "I'm so sorry Cinderblaze," said Sparrowflight sadly. Cinderblaze nodded sadly. _It was so unusual. A random attack, for the spill of blood!_ "Cinderblaze, I know it's hard with Tallstripe and all, but you have a mate. And his name is Icicle."

Cinderblaze felt a pang of guilt. _She's right. I've abandoned Icicle, and I need to fix it._ Cinderblaze nodded and nuzzled Sparrowflight. She smiled.

Cinderblaze bounded over to Icicle. She smiled sadly at her. "Icicle I'm so sorry that I've been absent. This has been very hard for me," said Cinderblaze. His smiled vanished, instead to a mean glare.

"You are having a hard time?! Cinderblaze I knew him too, he visited my dreams. Every night! He was like the father I never had! My father died when I was young, and Tallstripe visited me when I became a full cave-guard." Icicle hissed. Cinderblaze flinched at his harshness. _He's right._

"Icicle, I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I was acting selfish." His glare lessened, to an understanding look.

He sighed. "Cinderblaze, I think we both need some time away from each other." _NO, NO, NO!_

Cinderblaze nodded sadly, and he walked away from her. Stream walked over to Cinderblaze, carrying Treekit. She set the small kit down in the soft grass. "Guys lets take a small break," said Stream.

"Oh thank Starclan. My paws were falling off," said Sparrowflight jokingly. Stream laughed, and so did Cinderblaze. Icicle smirked and settled down away from the group. Sparrowflight sneered once the tom turned away. "Oh Starclan, that tom needs to get a grip!"

Stream gasped, and Cinderblaze glared at her. Sparrowflight gave a sly smile and curled up with her small son. Cinderblaze rolled her eyes. _You and your big mouth Sparrowflight, although she's right._

Stream settled down with Cinderblaze. "I know Icicle is very upset with you, but he really loves you Cinderblaze. I've been his friend forever, and one day I grew to love him," said Stream honestly.

Cinderblaze jumped up, startling Stream. "You l-loved him?! D-Do you still have feelings for him," Cinderblaze asked, her voice was thick with betrayal.

Stream nuzzled her. "Oh Cinderblaze, of course I don't. If I did I would have stayed with the Tribe. I was in love with him when I was in training to be a prey-hunter," she said. Cinderblaze nodded and calmed down. _Thank Starclan!_

"Thank you for telling me Stream." Stream nodded and curled up to go to sleep. _Control yourself Cinderblaze!_ She shook out the idea, and soon fell asleep.

She was in the valley, Tallstripe's valley. _Her heart started racing_ , until she realized he was gone. Her heart panged with grief.

Pouncer came running over to her, his fur was dirty and wasn't groomed. _What happened to him?!_ "Pouncer, why is your fur all dirty," asked Cinderblaze.

He started licking his fur in a desperate attempt to clean it. "I'm sorry little sister, I lost track of time. Usually Tallstripe talks to you, and I get to groom my fur. But, as you and I both know, Tallstripe is gone," said Pouncer, his voice cracking with grief.

Cinderblaze nuzzled the now clean tom. He purred. "Listen kitten, you need to talk to Icicle. I know he's mad at you, but you to are soul mates. Cinderblaze, I didn't want to tell you this, but Midnightclaw was sent by Starclan to kill Tallstripe," said Pouncer ashamed.

"What?!" Cinderblaze exploded. "How could they send someone to kill him!" Pouncer flinched.

"No, it's not like that Cinderblaze, I swear! Cinderblaze, Ragnarok was sent to Starclan to try to redeem himself, but he turned Midnightclaw against us. Once he sent Midnightclaw, I personally killed Ragnarok, and I tried to come to you! When I heard you cry out, I knew I was to late," said Pouncer sadly. His eyes were full of tears.

"Pouncer I'm so sorry I jumped to conclusions," she cried. Pouncer nodded and nuzzled her. "I love you Pouncer." He smiled and licked her ears.

"Now go home, the full moon is in happening right now. I suggest getting to Thunderclan, and quickly." Cinderblaze smiled, and the dream ended.

She woke up to Icicle nudging her. "Wake up Cinderblaze, we should get going. Sparrowflight said we could be at your camp by night fall," he said softly.

"Ok," said Cinderblaze, her voice full of grief as Icicle went to walk with Stream. Sparrowflight was carrying her son as she fell behind with Cinderblaze. _I won't loose Icicle too!_

Cinderblaze scowled as Stream leaned on Icicle's shoulder. _I know she said she doesn't have feelings for him, but there is definitely some tension between them!_ Cinderblaze growled quietly.

 _ **Many long and argumentative hours later…**_

The group had now entered Thunderclan's camp. "We're home!" Sparrowflight cried out! She raced to the warrior den, where Timberleaf was sleeping. "Timberleaf!" Cinderblaze heard a grunt as Sparrowflight jumped on him, but then loud purring.

"I'm so happy you're home," he purred. "This must be our son!" Timberleaf nuzzled his small son. _My kits!_ Cinderblaze raced into the nursery where Dewkit was playing with her kits.

"Cinderblaze is here!" The small tom cried. Rosefall ran over and nuzzled Cinderblaze.

"I'm so happy that you're home!" Rosefall said happily. "But not as happy as those little ones!" Badgerkit, Falconkit, Stripekit, and Pouncekit all jumped on Cinderblaze.

"Momma!" they cried happily, nuzzling her face.

"Oh my darlings, I missed you so much," purred Cinderblaze. Icicle walked into the nursery, his eyes widening at the sight of Cinderblaze and her family.

"Are these your kits? Cinderblaze they are beautiful," he said tearing up. He bent down to nuzzle the kits, but Badgerkit used her stubby paw to stop him.

"Momma, is he our new daddy," she asked. Cinderblaze nodded happily, and so did Icicle. "Ok then, well keep spoiling us then new daddy!" Icicle laughed.

"My name is Icicle, but call me daddy little ones," said Icicle happily. He leant over to Cinderblaze. "I'm so sorry for being angry with you my love, will you forgive me," he whispered.

She nodded and licked his cheek. "Ew, momma that's so yucky," cried Pouncekit. She wrinkled up her nose in disgust. Cinderblaze laughed, and so did Icicle.

Cinderblaze was curled up with her her kits in their nest, and Icicle was sitting protectively over his family. _I love our family so much!_ Suddenly, Cinderblaze's three younger sisters and Timberleaf walked in. "Hey sis," said Timberleaf.

"Cinderblaze! I love my mentor Skystrike!" Frostpaw said happily. Cinderblaze nodded and smiled. _Oh my little sisters, I'll always smile when you're here._


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hi guys, I want to apologize for being a little absent over the few days. My computer had been having issues but it's all good now! Yay! Anyway, I want to have another contest, a fan art one! But, I need your help first. Please contact me via reviews or Pm, and tell me how I can safely have a fan rat contest. Thx, and once I know how to do it, the winner will get to personalize their self as a character, and become a very important main character! That's all, love you! –Majesty**_

 _ **Chapter 31**_

It had been three days since Cinderblaze had arrived in Thunderclan, and Stream and Icicle had fit perfectly in with the clan. Stream was however, having trouble taking orders from Flamestar. Sparrowflight had been crushed by her mother's death, but recovered.

Cinderblaze, Rosefall, and Sparrowflight were all lounging in the nursery, when Dewkit started squeaking. "Dewkit, what's wrong my darling?" Rosefall asked.

"Nothing momma, just that Treekit bit my tail," he huffed. Rosefall laughed softly and groomed his fur, until he pushed her away.

"Treekit, please be a good little tom," scolded Sparrowflight.

"Oh Sparrowflight, it's ok. Dewkit needs to learn to be strong, he will be an apprentice next moon!" Cinderblaze laughed as the tow she-cats babbled.

 _They would chatter like starlings all day!_ "Mommy, when will daddy be back?" Badgerkit asked, her little voice squeaking. Badgerkit had taken the most interest in their new father.

Cinderblaze licked her daughter's tiny head. "Soon baby, his warrior ceremony is tonight! We will all watch it, even aunt Rosefall and aunt Sparrowflight," said Cinderblaze happily. She kicked Sparrowflight's stomach to get her to agree, and she grunted and nodded.

Icicle walked into the nursery, carrying a giant bird. Sparrowflight gasped at the sight od the giant bird. "Yay! Daddy brought food!" Cinderblaze's kits cried. Everyone laughed as Icicle dropped the bird, and all 6 kits tucked into the bird.

Cinderblaze pulled Icicle away. "Wow, you did wonderfully catching that bird," said Cinderblaze, her eyes were full of love. Icicle beamed as his mate touched noses with him.

"Tonight Stream and I become warriors," he said proudly. _Everything will be perfect!_

"I know Icicle, and I'm so proud of you," said Cinderblaze. She licked his cheek, and heard Rosefall call Cinderblaze over to eat.

"Well, looks like you are being summoned," he joked. "I need to go on a border patrol with Timberleaf, Skystrike, and Frostpaw anyway. Also, I really hope Dewkit is apprenticed to Timberleaf, he seems sad that he doesn't have an apprentice." Icicle nuzzled Cinderblaze quickly before running to the clearing.

Cinderblaze was napping in her nest after eating the bird. Sparrowflight was nudging Cinderblaze later that night. "Get up you lump, it's Icicle and Stream's warrior ceremony tonight," she said quickly.

"Oh I forgot! Falconkit, Badgerkit, Stripekit, Pouncekit get up. It's time for daddy's warrior ceremony tonight," she whispered to her sleeping kits.

"I forgot! Stupide Badgerkit, you shouldn't have fallen asleep," Badgerkit was scolding herself, as Cinderblaze groomed her kits.

"Badgerkit, you aren't stupid, now let's go watch daddy become a warrior," said Cinderblaze. All 4 kits nodded, and an outside of the nursery to sit by their friends and mother. "Everyone stay quiet," whispered Cinderblaze.

"I'm always quite," squealed Stripekit, defiantly not quietly. Cinderblaze sighed and covered his mouth with her tail. She could hear his quiet muffling, but it was cut off as Tigerjaw glared at Stripekit.

 _Of I forgot! Redfern's kits are becoming warriors also!_ Cinderblaze was shaking with excitement. Her little cousins were beaming with excitement, as Flamestar walked out of his den, and stood at the high rock.

"Let all cats gather at the high rock for a clan meeting!" Flamestar's voice rang out in the whole clearing. Once everyone was sitting around the high rock, Flamestar began the ceremony. "Today two young apprentices become warriors. Pebblepaw, and Robinpaw become warriors." Featherstone had recently named Birchpaw, Birchwind. He was smiling at his tow sisters.

"Tinyrain, is Robinpaw ready to become a warrior?" Flamestar asked.

"Yes Flamestar, she was my first apprentice, and already best," said Tinyrain proudly. Robinpaw beamed at her mentor's praise.

"As is Pebblepaw. Pebblepaw, Robinpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and serve Thunderclan?"

"Yes!" The two she-cats cried out. Flamestar smiled.

"Then Pebblepaw from this day forward you will be known as Pebblefur. Robinpaw, you will be known as Robinsong," said Flamestar happily.

"Robinsong, Pebblefur!" Their clan mates cried happily. Icicle and Stream stood by the high rock, waiting for their ceremony.

Robinsong and Pebblefur jumped off the high rock, listening to Flamestar's last announcement.

"Icicle and Stream you both come from the Tribe of Rushing Water, and you have done wonderfully fitting in to clan life. Although it's early to name you warriors, but I think that you both are ready," he said proudly.

"Icicle and Stream, do you both promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and serve Thunderclan?"

"Yes," said Icicle loudly. Stream said yes a little quieter.

"Then you shall receive warrior names. "Stream from this day forward you will be known as Bluestream. Icicle you will be known as Iceheart," said Flamestar, ending the ceremony.

"Bluestream, Iceheart!" Their clan mates cried, Cinderblaze trying to sound the loudest. Iceheart ran over to his mate, and brought her in an embrace.

"I finally feel like we are a full family," he whispered to her. Cinderblaze felt her heart swell with love for Iceheart. _I love you so much._

 _ **Later that night… (told in Flamestar's POV)**_

Everyone was asleep expect for Iceheart and Bluestream. _Bluestream._ Flamestar had begun to have feelings for the pretty she-cat. She was strange, but so mature and grown up. _Forgive me Larkstar._

Flamestar walked over to the silver she-cat. She jumped as he rested his tail on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm so sorry," said Flamestar embarrassed. She laughed.

"Oh it's just you Flamestar," Bluestream was blushing. _Does she like me too?!_ Flamestar could feel his heart speed up with hope.

"I just wanted to tell you that…" _I'm madly in love with you because you are beautiful!_ "That I'm very happy you chose to live in Thunderclan," he said. Flamestar walked up to his den, and empty nest. He turned his head slightly, only to see Bluestream's hurt expression.

 _I ruined it, good job Flamestar!_ He sighed sadly, and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **I forgot to mention that Tigerjaw is the new deputy.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 32**_

 _ **Ashes, hello! So, I still haven't gotten any information on my newest contest, but whatever. It's still happening, just tell me about it guys, please. Anyway, today's chapter will be told from Flamestar's POV. It's a little random, but I think Flamestar is having a tough time because he lost his mate, and now he's having feelings for Bluestream. I hope you enjoy this chapter, last of the day. I will pot two more tomorrow, and happy MLK day! –Majesty**_

Flamestar was sleeping in his rest, still restless from his talk with Bluestream. He found himself in a quiet valley, a nearby stream rushing some clear water. _This place is beautiful; it must be Starclan!_

"Flamestar, my love? I'm here." Flamestar turned around to see Larkstar standing by the stream, her beautiful grey and white fur shining in the cold moonlight. His heart started to speed up. _Larkstar! Oh, see looks so beautiful._

"Larkstar! I missed you so much," he cried as he nuzzled her neck fur. She was purring loudly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to develop feelings for Bluestream, I abandoned our daughter." His eyes were glazed with tears, that Larkstar wiped away.

"Oh Flamestar, we will always share a love that will never be broken," said Larkstar soothingly. "I'm so happy that you have feelings for her. I want you to pursue her, because she has feelings for you also." _She likes me too?!_ Flamestar's heart fluttered with happiness.

Suddenly he felt guilty for Larkstar. "You're not upset with me?" Larkstar shook her head.

"I could never stay upset with you," she smiled. He licked her cheek. _Thank you Larkstar, I love you so much!_

They spent all night talking and laughing. "I guess I have to go now," he said sadly. Larkstar smiled sadly and nodded. "I'll see you very soon my love." He nuzzled her, and vanished.

Flamestar woke up to Tigerjaw poking him. "I'm sorry to wake you Flamestar, but I sent a hunting patrol and a border patrol," said Tigerjaw. _I'm lucky to have such a good deputy._

"That's fine Tigerjaw, and thank you. Did you by any chance send Bluestream on a patrol," he asked calmly. Tigerjaw smiled at him.

"Sorry Flamestar, but she was actually leading the hunting patrol." _Darn it!_

"Oh good. I'm glad, our new warriors are becoming accustom to the life of a warrior," said Flamestar. "I'm going out for some fresh air." Tigerjaw nodded and headed out of Flamestar's den. _I need to inhale some fresh air._

Flamestar walked outside of camp, and ran to the Windclan border. He bent down to drink from the stream, until Flowerstar came up to him.

"Oh, hello Flamestar," she said cheerfully. _She was always the nicest leader, besides Larkstar._

"Hi Flowerstar," said Flamestar calmly. "How are your warriors?" She shook her fur defensively.

"Everyone is perfect, although there are some concerns now that leaf bare is coming," she said sadly. "I lost y apprentice to green cough two days ago."

Flamestar gasped. "I'm so sorry Flowerstar!" She sighed, and he nuzzled her shoulder. "I should be going, but good luck in Windclan." She smiled and walked back to her camp.

Bluestream was sitting alone in the cold sunlight, when Flamestar found her. "Are you ok Bluestream?" Flamestar asked her. She jumped in surprise. "You are so jumpy," he said when he sat next to her. She smoothed her fur, and smiled.

"Flamestar stop sneaking up on me," laughed Bluestream. _Does she know how much I'm shaking inside just talking to her?!_

"I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure that you're ok," he said embarrassed. She laughed and licked her cheek. Flamestar felt his fur heat up. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, they were shining in the sunlight.

"I guess I feel better now," she said shyly. "I just miss my tribe mates a little. I'm so happy to be at Thunderclan though, and that I got to meet you." Her eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion, as she smiled.

"I'm so happy that you're here," Flamestar said happily. She smiled and closed her eyes. _This is it Flamestar, touch noses with her!_ Flamestar moved in quickly and touched noses with her. Bluestream opened her eyes, but didn't pull away.

"Flamestar I really like you," said Bluestream. Flamestar smiled. "I really want to be your mate, but I can't. I feel like it's too soon, why don't we take thing slow," she suggested. Flamestorm felt his heart crumble.

"Of course Bluestream I just want you to know that I really like you," said Flamestar sadly. Bluestream's eyes teared up.

"Flamestar, I really do love you," she said sadly. Flamestar felt his anger boil up inside him.

"No Bluestream, if you loved me you wouldn't have said no," Flamestar's heart broke apart with every word. Bluestream stood there sadly as Flamestar bounded back to camp.

"Flamestar, wait!" He heard her empty cries as he ran through the forest. Tears were streaming down his face, and once he arrived at camp he hid in his den, letting Tigerjaw take over for the evening. _Larkstar never would have done this to me._ Flamestar lied in his den, waiting for sleep to claim him.

 _ **Sorry Ashes, I had to cut this chapter a little short, but I'm very tired right now. Plus, I have an awesome contest right now, and tomorrow's tow chapters will be an extra 200 lines. Love y'all!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 33**_

 _ **Hey Ashes, just so you know contest is still on, and I love all of you guys! (Blows kiss)**_

Cinderblaze walked out of the nursery when her kits were sleeping to see her dad. Sunwhisker was lounging around by the elder's den. _That's strange._ "Hey dad, why are you sleeping in the elder's den," asked Cinderblaze. Sunwhisker lifted his golden head.

He sat up to groom his fur. "Oh that's because the warriors den is getting really crowded now that Robinsong and Pebblefur joined," he said sleepily. _I think I disturbed his nap, oops._ "Flamestar said that he would start plans for another warrior den, so that we could all have space. You'll be back in the warrior's den in a bout three moons, but four moons for Sparrowflight." As Sunwhisker said that, Treekit came bobbling out of the nursery, Sparrowflight at his heals.

"Treekit, come back here! You're to young to be out of the nursery," Sparrowflight hissed. Treekit giggled.

"Dewkit made me," he cried when his mother scooped him up. Dewkit shook his head innocently, and Treekit scowled at him. Suddenly, Timberleaf walked into camp and smiled when he saw his small son. _Timberleaf never was affectionate until Sparrowflight became his mate, they must be in true love._

"My love, why are you holding Treekit?" Timberleaf asked jokingly. Sparrowflight scowled at him, but Treekit giggled. Sparrowflight set Treekit down, and walked back into the nursery. _Oh my brother sure knows how to get on her nerves._

"Timberleaf, you are so annoying," said Cinderblaze sitting down next to her brother. His dark brown fur was neatly groomed. He smirked at her, and lied down in the sunlight.

"What can you say, she loves me for that," he said teasingly. She scoffed and flicked him with her tail. Suddenly, Treekit bobbled over and jumped on his father. Timberleaf grunted when his small son ran into his belly.

"Daddy! Mommy says that you have a big head and an even bigger ego," said Treekit laughing. Timberleaf fake gasped, and fell over. He stuck his tongue out to pretend that he was dead. Treekit squealed in terror.

"Birchwind, my daddy is dead!" Treekit cried out. Birchwind came rushing out of the medicine cat den, only to find Timberleaf pretending.

"Treekit, Timberleaf is ok. He is pretending," he whispered to the small kit, and walked away annoyed. Treekit gasped and scowled at his father.

"I though you were dead!" Treekit growled at hit his dad's belly with his stubby paws. Timberleaf bolted awake, and picked up his son. "Let me go mouse brain!" Treekit struggled with his father's touch grasp, and eventually gave up. "Fine, you win. I want food, take me to the nursery," commanded Treekit. Timberleaf laughed and carried him to the nursery.

Cinderblaze walked out of camp to the quiet forest, where the wind was blowing fiercely. _I expect a storm tonight._ She fluffed up her fur, and walked over to her mom's grave. _I haven't visited you in a long time._

When Cinderblaze arrived at her mother's grave, she sat next to the fresh grass. Shivering as the cold wind swept through her fur. Her mother's grave was right next to her dad's grave. Tangleclaw had recently passed from joint pains. Lilydrop had suffered the most, having lost her mate. Lilydrop mostly stayed away from everyone, awaiting someone to join the elders. _Poor Lilydrop, the closest company she has will be Sunwhisker. I'm pretty sure he's thinking about joining the elders soon anyway._

Cinderblaze felt sad just thinking about her father joining the elders. Cinderblaze turned her attention to Cherryfrost's grave. "H-Hi momma, I really miss you. I have 4 kits named Badgerkit, Pouncekit, Stripekit, and Falconkit. They are so lovely, and I know you would love them so much. Iceheart from the mountains is my new mate, we are really in love too. After Tallstripe's death I didn't think I would recover, but Iceheart helps me," Cinderblaze was choking on her sobs.

"He loves our kits so much, and they adore him. Tallstripe told me that Iceheart and I were aligned in the stars to be mates, and that makes me so happy. Your daughter are apprentices, and they are doing wonderfully. Frostpaw is so extremely smart, and so is Berrypaw. Both of them have no hesitation to jump to battle, but Honeypaw is so gentle she won't hurt a fly." Cinderblaze's sobs were hiccupping from time to time.

"Momma I have to go, but I love you. Iceheart tells me everyday that you would be so lovely," Cinderblaze said sadly. She swished the dead leaves off her mother's grave with her tail. "Bye bye momma." Cinderblaze started walking back to camp, when Iceheart came running towards her. His eyes were lit up with panic.

"Cinderblaze! It's Badgerkit, she isn't waking up, she was shivering earlier and she's not even moving!" Iceheart cried out. _Not my baby!_ "Birchwind and Featherstone are with her, but we have to hurry now!" Cinderblaze nodded and followed her mate through the dark forest. The storm was getting worse and worse.

"Stop!" Cinderblaze cried out. Iceheart looked at her, his eyes were wide with terror for his little daughter. "We need to try and find camp, I can't smell it in the rain!" Iceheart and Cinderblaze both tried desperately to find camp, but had no luck.

"Come on I think it's this way!" He called out. She nodded. Iceheart held onto his mate, his tail on her back so he wouldn't loose her. Cinderblaze suddenly felt the earth beneath her loosen.

"Iceheart I think that I'm on a-" her sentence was cut off as she tumbled down a hill. Iceheart screeched and ran after her. Cinderblaze felt rocks and sticks dig into her skin as she tumbled down the hill. She cried out, but it was cut off by a crack.

"Cinderblaze where are you?!" Iceheart's cry was barely heard over the storm noises. Cinderblaze felt water rushing to her sides. _Am I in the lake?!_

"Iceheart help me!" Cinderblaze cried out. She tried to swim toward him, but she couldn't. She cried out as she felt a stinging pain in her leg. Her vision was darkening. _I must be dead._

"Cinderblaze!" Iceheart's call was drowned out once her head was submerged in the water. She heard a splash, but her vision went completely black as the water surged through her whole body.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 34**_

 _ **Ashes don't kill me please! I know last chapter was a cliff hanger, but it was pretty awesome! (high-fives self) Anyway, this is the last chapter of the day so enjoy! –Majesty**_

Cinderblaze found her self in the valley where she meets Pouncer. _I must be in Starclan now! No no no! I need to see my kits!_ Pouncer came running over to her.

"Cinderblaze, you're not dead! Wake up now! I need you to wake up!" Pouncer cried as he shook her. Pouncer's voice was soon replaced be Iceheart's.

Cinderblaze felt Iceheart's sharp teeth dig into her pelt as he pulled her to the shore. The storm was starting to clear, but Cinderblaze was still unconscious. "Cinderblaze wake up! You can't leave me like this, I'll never forgive you if you do! Our kits need you, I need you!" Iceheart's voice rang though her ears. _I'm trying so hard my love! I'm trying!_

Cinderblaze coughed up water. Her body shook with sobs, as Iceheart's tears stained his face. "You're alive," he whispered, holding her close. Cinderblaze yelped when he nudged her leg. _I hurt my leg!_ Iceheart flinched, but carefully looked at her leg. His gaze softened.

"Thank the stars your leg isn't broken, it's just hurt from your fall," he said calmly. Cinderblaze nodded weakly, and rested her head on the sand. _I'm going to be ok._ Iceheart nuzzled his mate gently, and licked her fur.

"We need to get back to camp," said Cinderblaze hoarsely. "Badgerkit needs us!" Iceheart nodded and helped her up. She leaned on his shoulder as he led them to camp.

When they arrived, Featherstone quickly fixed Cinderblaze up. "You're very lucky Cinderblaze, your leg isn't broken," said Featherstone. _I know that! Tell me about my kit!_ "Also, Badgerkit is going to be ok, she only ate some od my cat mint, and it caused her to sleep very long. The cat mint didn't hurt her."

Cinderblaze sighed happily. Iceheart's eyes were filled with happiness as he rushed to the nursery, Cinderblaze trailing behind him. _My baby is ok!_ Cinderblaze walked into the nursery to see Iceheart nuzzling all of his kits, and Rosefall and Sparrowflight checking their kits. _Thank Starclan everyone is ok._

Pouncekit's head popped up from the moss. "Momma is your leg ok?" Cinderblaze nodded and licked her kits until they protested.

"We're too old for that," hissed Falconkit. Cinderblaze laughed and pushed him lightly with her tail. He squeaked as he fell in the moos.

"You have some moss on your fur," laughed Stripekit. Falconkit hissed and started clawing the moss. All three kits laughed as Falconkit ran around with moss on his fur. Cinderblaze and Iceheart shared a loving glance, and laughed with their kits.

 _ **The last half of the story will be told in Iceheart's POV…**_

Iceheart was curled up with his family when Stripekit woke him. "Daddy, can we talk outside for a minute," the small kit asked. Iceheart smiled.

"Of course my son, follow me." Iceheart carried Stripekit carefully across his sleeping family. He accidently stepped on Cinderblaze's ear, but she only grunted.

 _Sorry my love._ Iceheart and Stripekit snuck out of camp to find a quiet place to talk. Once they found ne, Stripekit asked his father a question.

"Daddy, where is Tallstripe, because Tallstripe said he was my real daddy." The question made Iceheart's heart crumble.

"My son, Tallstripe died when you and your siblings were born. He died to protect you, and he loves you very much. He used to be in Starclan, but an evil cat took his life away from him. Tallstripe isn't in Starclan anymore, he was reborn somewhere else, as a new cat." Iceheart said shakily.

Stripekit's were wide with terror. "S-So it's my fault that my dad died," he squeaked.

Iceheart's heart sped up with fear. "Starclan no my son! He died because he loved you, and he never would have done it any other way." Stripekit nodded sadly. Iceheart nuzzled his small son. "Come on let's go back to the nursery, it's to cold out here," he said.

He carried Stripekit all the way to the nursery, and nuzzled in with his family. "I love you daddy," said Stripekit before he curled up and went to sleep. _I love you too son!_ Iceheart smiled, and sleep finally overcame him.

He was in a valley, by a stream. _I recognize this place!_ Suddenly, a small dark grey tom appeared. Iceheart jumped in surprise, willing his fur to lie flat.

"Hello I'm Pouncer," he said happily. Iceheart nodded. _Cinderblaze's older brother! She is very fond of this tom._ "Yes I'm her brother, and if you ever hurt her, I'll come down from Starclan and tear your throat open!" Pouncer hissed.

"I would never hurt her, I love her too much," said Iceheart firmly. Pouncer nodded proudly.

"I'm impressed mountain cat, she also loves you," he grumbled. _Watch the tone Pouncer._ Iceheart felt a growl stuck in his throat. "But, I personally think that you two are the cutest couple in all clan history. In fact, I want to tell you a story." Iceheart settled down to listen to Pouncer.

"Go ahead," said Iceheart. Pouncer snorted annoyed. _I see where Cinderblaze gats her personality._ Iceheart snickered. Pouncer glared at him, and he shut right up.

"Now where was I before I was _so_ rudely interrupted," snorted Pouncer. Iceheart rolled his eyes. "Anyway," Pouncer continued totally ignoring Iceheart.

 _ **Many moons ago… Screw it I hate stories!**_

Pouncer totally dropped his story and started walking away. _Wait what?!_ "Pouncer what about the story?!" Iceheart asked as he chased Pouncer.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I hate telling stories, and I forgot how it went! Being a rouge for 5 seasons changes you!" Pouncer hissed. _I think I like him more now._ Iceheart laughed, and eventually so did Pouncer.

"Iceheart, I truly believe that you and Cinderblaze love each other. Treat her right," Pouncer whispered as he vanished.

"Forever and ever," Iceheart whispered to himself as his dream ended.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 35 Part 1 of the finale**_

 _ **Hi Ashes! I've decided that this is how we are going to do the contest, if you would like to enter this is the contest. Draw up some fan art of out beloved characters, and then PM or review me when you are finished with your fan art. There the tow of us will discuss the details, so that you feel safe. The winner will get to help me decide, one on one, what my next book will be about! But, this amazing news also means that Bloodlines is drawing to a close. (cry's) But! That also means that the sequel is coming soon! Stay tuned for more details!**_

 _ **Three moons later…**_

Cinderblaze and Iceheart were cleaning their kits up for their apprentice ceremony. _They are finally becoming apprentices! I'm so proud of them! Honeypaw, Frostpaw, and Berrypaw are becoming warriors soon too! Dewpaw will be there someday._ The whole clan was gathered around for the apprentice ceremony.

Redfern walked out of the nursery, her bulging belly slowing her down. Sparrowflight and Timberleaf were sitting with Treekit, who's ceremony was very soon. Moonfern was sleeping in the nursery with her new son and daughter. Lightkit and Hollykit. Skystrike was very pleased to be a father. _Father_

Sunwhisker passed in the winter due to green cough. His death had broken Cinderblaze and Timberleaf. Luckily, Timberleaf was feeling better with his son with him.

Flamestar walked out of his den with Bluestream, his mate. Cinderblaze was told that she was barren, and can't expect kits. Birchwind had tried countless times to help her, but since Featherstone passed, he's had trouble. _So much loss had shaken up our clan._ Cinderblaze remembered how many countless nights she spent, Pouncer comforting her with all the loss she had suffered in he life.

"Let all cats gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Flamestar's voice rang out in the hollow.

"Good luck baby," Cinderblaze whispered to her kits. They all smiled up at their mother and father. Falconkit whispered something to Iceheart, who smiled at his son. _Falconkit was growing into such a strong tom._ Falconkit directed his attention to Honeypaw, who was smiling at the kit. She blushed when he smirked at her.

 _THEY ARE RELATED!_ Cinderblaze forced her fur to lie flat. Iceheart smiled at his son with pride. _Toms._ She rolled her eyes at her mate and son.

All four of her kits ran to the top of the high rock to start their ceremony. Flamestar asked all 4 kits the apprentice ceremony, and named them. "Falconpaw, Badgerpaw, Stripepaw, Pouncepaw!" All the cried of their clan mates couldn't overpower the cries of Iceheart and Cinderblaze. Her heart was swelling with pride as her kits walked out with their mentors. Falconpaw and Rosefall, Pouncepaw and Timberleaf, Badgerpaw and Iceheart, and Stripepaw and Bluestream _. Wonderful mentors for my kits._

 _ **Three days later…**_

Tonight was the night of the gathering, and Cinderblaze and Sparrowflight were going. _I'm so excited! Too bad Iceheart can't come, he loves gatherings!_

Cinderblaze followed her clan mates out of camp, pelt brushing with Sparrowflight's. "I wonder what I've missed," said Sparrowflight. Treepaw was with his new mentor, Cinderblaze. _I can't believe I'm a mentor!_

"Nothing much," answered Cinderblaze. "Just boring stuff, I bet tonight's will be boring too." Sparrowflight shrugged.

 _ **Many boring hours later…**_

Cinderblaze definitely did not miss attending gatherings. She got cornered by a Shadowclan apprentice, accusing her of stealing their prey. Shadowclan had been accusing Thunderclan of stealing prey the whole gathering. _We would never!_ Cinderblaze snuggled into her den exhaustedly, and sleep finally overcame her.

She woke up early to visit the elders. Treepaw didn't have battle training till he woke up, and since he is Sparrowflight's son, he will be sleeping in for a while. _Lazy little tom._ Cinderblaze giggled as she walked into the elder's den.

Lilydrop, the only elder, was grooming her white and black fur. _Poor dear, so old and frail, and still refuses to join Starclan._ Lilydrop's eyes lit up with happiness as Cinderblaze entered the room. "My sweet Cinderblaze!" She cried as she limped over to her grand-daughter.

"Lilydrop, I'm so glad to see you up from your nest!" Lilydrop smiled, and licked Cinderblaze's neck fur.

"I'm happy to see you out of that nursery, so cramped in there," she spat. Her eyes were full of sadness. _She must be thinking about Cherryfrost._ Cinderblaze's heart still stung with the memory of her mother. _Relax Cinderblaze, she is happy in Starclan._ Cinderblaze spent the rest of the morning chattering like starlings with Lilydrop.

She heard the sound of Treepaw yawning, and quickly rushed to greet him. "Treepaw, time for some battle training!" Cinderblaze said happily. He nodded groggily and followed her to the training area.

They spent all afternoon working on one particular move, sweeping the opponent's legs, and attacking their belly. Treepaw's big paws forced his moves to slow down, and get caught under him. _Poor gentle sap._

"Treepaw, you need to stop looking at your paws, and instead into your opponent's eyes," said Cinderblaze gently. He nodded determined at lunged at Cinderblaze. She barely had any time to react before he swept at her legs, his claws sheathed. She fell over, knocking the wind from her lungs. He collided into her belly, and started clawing at her fur helplessly.

"Ok, Treepaw," she said out of breath. He quickly got up, realizing what he had done.

"Cinderblaze did I hurt you?!" His eyes were wide with terror at the thought of hurting his mentor. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Oh no Treepaw, you did an amazing job!" Cinderblaze praised the handsome tom, and led him back to camp. "I think we have a future clan leader among us," she whispered. He smiled and went to brag to the other apprentices. _Oh sweet Starclan, what does the future hold for Thunderclan._

 _ **The next**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 36 Part 2 of the Finale**_

 _ **Hello my lovelies! This is the last chapter of Bloodlines, Season 1. (cries sadly) This book has been so much fun to write because of all of you guys! You're all so supportive, and creative and I love every single one of you, even your shy person that hides in the corner! (blows a kiss) Anyway, the fan art contest is still on, and PM me when you are finished. There I will give you my email, and you can send me the art! The winner gets to choose the plot for Bloodlines, season 2! Last thing I need to clear up for the beautiful Keeper of Starry Night, the story is called Bloodlines because of all the plot twists with family and love! I love all of you so much, and enjoy the last chapter of Bloodlines, season 1.**_

 _ **Many Moons Later…**_

Cinderblaze was curled up in the elder's den with Iceheart sleeping next to her. _Thunderclan has been through so much, I will never forget anything I learned here._ Timberleaf walked into the elder's den with Treestar. _I knew he would be a clan leader one day._

Timberleaf's eyes were still full of the same sadness for three moons, the day Sparrowflight died. _Sparrowflight._ Of all the death in Cinderblaze's life, Sparrowflight's had been the hardest to bare. She died saving Iceheart from a fox. Cinderblaze's eyes were starting to water just thinking about her fallen friend.

Later that night, Cinderblaze couldn't breathe. _Help, Birchwind! Nightfeather! I can't breathe!_ Cinderblaze could feel the life draining away from her body. _Starclan is calling for me._ As her vision was engulfed in darkness, she was invited by all of the memories in her life.

She found her self in the nursery. All the pain in her chest had vanished, as she saw herself in a younger body. The body she was in when she first became a warrior. _This must be my Starclan form, cool!_

She looked around old Thunderclan, and was greeted by Pouncer. Her heart started to flutter with happiness. She ran into his soft her, and embraced him for many minutes. "Hello kitten," he said happily. His eyes were full of tears. "I have waited forever to see your beautiful face, but I'm so sad to see that you've passed. Tallstripe was supposed to be here with you, but you know-" his voice cracked with sadness.

"Pouncer where are we?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"My kitten, we are going to re live your memories, because it's the last time you will ever be able to do this," he answered. _There will be so many bad and good ones._ She nodded numbly and watched as new born Cinderblaze laid there with tiny Timberleaf.

She smiled at the sight. Her next memory entered their vision. The badger attack. Cinderblaze watched as her mother fought the badgers, and was carried off. _Mom!_ Cinderblaze cried out, and tried to run out to the badger.

She fiercely tried to save her mother. "You can't talk to them, or touch them," he whispered. Cinderblaze nodded and dried her tears. Her next memory was meeting Pouncer, and Pouncer said he was ashamed of the way his fur looked.

All of her memories were zooming past her eyes, the one memory that took the longest was Tallstripe's second death. _I can't look!_ Cinderblaze turned away as she heard Midnightclaw tear trough Tallstripe's throat.

She turned around only to see him whisper the same words that still played in her head. _I'll love you forever._ Her face was stained with tears, that Pouncer wiped away. "It will be ok kitten." She smiled at him.

"I love you Pouncer," she cried. He buried his face in her neck fur, and licked her forehead. He nodded, and let her live through all of her memories.

 _The battle that killed Falconpaw, the sickness that shook Thunderclan, Flamestar's death, Sparrowflight's death, and her own death._ Cinderblaze collapsed to the ground, and cried out. _It's too much!_ "To much!" She cried out. Pouncer raced to her side, and nuzzled her side.

"I know it's heard kitten, but everyone has to bare through it," he whispered. _I know, I'm ok._ "I think it's time to meet some old friends." Her heart started to flutter with hope of seeing all of her fallen friends and family. _So many good cats, gone… just like me._ Her heart stopped fluttering when she realized that Tallstripe won't be among all of her visitors.

Pouncer led her to their usual valley, where every cat that died was sitting around her. _Mom, dad, Sparrowflight, Falconpaw, Larkstar, Flamestar, everyone is here!_ "Cinderblaze!" The same sassy voice was calling out for her best friend. _Sparrowflight!_

She ran to see Sparrowflight. They ran into each other, and giggled for a long time. "I missed you so much!" They cried together.

Cherryfrost, Sunwhisker, and Silvermoon greeted her. _Mom, dad, and my older sister?!_ Her heart was pounding in her chest.

She ran and greeted her family with lots of embraces. "I love all of you so much!" She looked around the valley to all of her family and friends smiling. Her gaze rested on one cat in particular, her son Falconpaw.

"Hi mom," he said happily, as he ran into her. "I missed you so much!" Cinderblaze cried in her sons embrace. _He was so young, and he died saving Honeyflower._ He smiled at her.

"I love you baby," she whispered.

"I love you to mom, and since I died the night before my warrior ceremony, my new name is Falconheart. For dad." He replied happily. _Falconheart._

"That's a beautiful name my son," she replied. He puffed up his chest with pride.

Cinderblaze had spent all day talking with all her family and friends, until everyone went their own ways. She turned around to see a familiar face. Her heart was beating so heard, she thought it would explode. _I-Iceheart?!_

"Hello my love," he said happily. Cinderblaze could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she collided into her mate. "I love you so much my beauty."

"I love you too," she whispered. His fur was glowing in her youth, the white and ginger shining in the starlight. "I'll never leave you ever, because I'll love you forever," she whispered. She felt like she could feel Tallstripe's spirit lick her cheek. _Thank you Tallstripe._

Cinderblaze touched noses with her mate and got up, intertwining her tail with Iceheart's, and walking into the peaceful valleys of Starclan with her true love.

 _ **THE END**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hello my beautiful Ashes! This is technically the last official chapter of Bloodlines! So sad! 9tears well up in eyes) This has been an incredible journey with you guys, and I'm so happy to have written this with you guys! I've decided to announce the winner after I answer all the questions you guys had about Bloodlines! Without further ado, the last official chapter!**_

 _ **These questions are for Keeper of Starry Night!**_

 **Pouncer:** "Hello Ashes! I'll will be you host tonight, and I have some answers form the beautiful Keeper!

 **Keeper:** (walks into Starclan and hug Pouncer) Ok. My first question is for Majesty. What was your inspiration for Bloodlines?

 **Majesty:** (sits next to Pouncer) Well… That would be reading all the Erin Hunter books! I also got my kitten Pebbles, yes she is Pebblefur. I got her in August, and her personality inspired me to write a book!

 **Keeper:** Thanks! (she motions for Duckstar and Rushingstar) This question is for you two. Were you guys ever mates?

 **Duckstar and Rushingstar:** (Duckstar blushes) Well, we had feelings for each other early on, but I decided to focus on being a leader. And Rushingstar already had a mate. (Rushingstar licks her forehead and Majesty gags)

 **Majesty:** Save it for backstage lovebirds! (Duckstar and Rushingstar blush and nod. They leave and walk away from the interview. Pouncer sighs)

 **Pouncer:** (He hisses) everyone shut up and let Keeper finish! (Majesty flinched and snorts at him and rolls her eyes)

 **Keeper:** (clears throat) Thank you Majesty! (Larkstar ad Flamestar walk into the interview) Larkstar, did you choose Flamestar as deputy just because you two are mates?

 **Larkstar and Flamestar:** (Flamestar bristles and Larkstar shakes her head) I chose him because him because he is a loyal and fair deputy. Flamestar, you made an excellent leader. (nuzzled him) I love you.

 **Pouncer and Majesty:** Keep it in your pants! (Keeper giggles and continues her questions)

 **Keeper:** I have one more question for you two. Larkstar, Flamestar why did you hide Sparrowflight from Thunderclan?

 **Larkstar and Flamestar:** We wanted her to be safe! (Larkstar sniffles) My mother was a deputy and she boasted about me all the time. I didn't want to make the same mistake as her! (Flamestar soothes her and walks away with her)

 **Pouncer:** That was interesting. Anyway, Keeper and I were talking earlier and decided that I will answer the question for Tallstripe. Because poor tom passed two times! (Keeper nods) Tallstripe was reincarnated as Stripekit. That was why Tallstripe talked to him often. Tallstripe knew he was going to die, so he sent his sprit to Stripekit, little by little.

 **Keeper and Majesty:** (cry's over his loss)

 **Keeper** : (clears throat sadly) Anyway, this question is for Rosefall. (Rosefall pops out of corner and sit next to Majesty, who pushes her away slightly. Keeper laughs) Rosefall, who did you know Dewkit had green eyes when he was born?

 **Rosefall** : Well… I really didn't. You know that he was born by a bush, and I saw dew on the bush. I wanted to name him Dewkit, because Dew is a sigh for calmness. That's why. (She walks away, not letting Keeper finish her sentence she was about to say.)

 **Keeper:** (clears throat, and gives everyone cookies. Majesty cheers happily and Pouncer kisses Keeper's cheek) This question is for Bluestream and Iceheart. (they sit next to Keeper) Why did you guys change your names; didn't you want to keep you Tribe names?

 **Bluestream and Iceheart:** Honestly, we wanted a fresh start. We thought that if we changed our names, that we would feel more comfortable in Thunderclan! (Keeper nods and dismiss' them. She summons Ragnarok)

 **Keeper:** R-Ragnarok, w-why did you become i-insane? (she shakes in fear as the dark tom glares at her)

 **Ragnarok:** When my preciouses Rosy died! She died so young, and because you Thunderclan thieves! She was starving and you had to hunt so much! (he laughs evilly as he tries to kill everyone. Pouncer slaps him and Ragnarok runs away)

 **Pouncer:** Keeper thank you so much for appearing on "This Interview doesn't have a Name!" Keeper before you go… (he kneels down as give her a ring shaped like a small paw) Will you marry me?

 **Majesty:** Talk about it backstage please! (pushes Keeper away.) Thanks for coming Keeper, see you later. (Keeper says goodbye and gives Pouncer a kiss goodbye)

 _ **Hey its Majesty right now! This next part of the interview is from miss Sparrowfeather's questions, and Pouncer is still the host. Also, Keeper that was a special scene just for you! PM or review with your answer ;)**_

 **Pouncer:** Hey everyone! This was part 1 of this special interview! The next part will be posted soon, featuring Sparrow's questions! Cya real soon!


	39. Chapter 39

_**The Last Official Chapter of Bloodlines: Season 1**_

 _ **The Interview: Part 2 (A.K.A- the finale!)**_

 **Pouncer:** Hello Ashes! For the last official chapter of Bloodlines, we are going to party with everyone from Thunderclan! I will announce the winner after the party! (Throws microphone and dances with Keeper)

 **Cinderblaze:** Potato! (everyone looks at her confused) What? It's a fun word! (Iceheart rolls his eyes and kisses her)

 **Majesty:** Stop making out! It's weird! (everyone laughs and kisses their spouses) You all suck! I'm so lonely!

 **Dewkit/ Deweyes:** Poor Majesty! Our creator and hero is sad!

 **Keeper:** Hey! Most of you were created by the Ashes! (rolls eyes)

 **Pouncer:** I love it when your feisty! (purrs and Majesty slaps him)

 **Everyone except Majesty:** (whispers) we should find her a dream man. Poor thing is so sad! (Sparrowfeather and Fox walk in and see Majesty watching Rom-Coms eating ice-cream.)

 **Sparrowfeather and Fox:** Guys is this a bad time? (Sparrowflight shakes head sarcastically)

 **Sparrowflight** : Nooooo! Our author is only a wreck right now! (Majesty flicks ice-cream on Sparrowflight's fur, and Sparrowflight tries to slap her)

 **Keeper:** (holds Sparrowflight back) Control your self you crazy she-cat! But you're still me favorite! (Pouncer glares at Sparrowflight) Besides you Pouncer!

 **Majesty:** (Male lead in Rom-Com: "I'll always love you forever!") Liar! (throws ice-cream at screen!) (Ragnarok and Flamestar lick up ice-cream)

 **Dream Man:** Is anyone here lonely and single? (hold roses and jewelry)

 **Single She-Cats:** Me! Me! Me! Me! (Majesty comes through and pushes she-cats away)

 **Majesty:** Me Dream Man! I love you! (Dream Man carries her away into sunset) Peace suckers!

 **Pouncer:** Well… We just lost our author to her hunky dream man! (sighs and rolls eyes) Let's PAR-TY! (dances weirdly)

 **Larkstar and Flamestar:** (are making out. Deweyes sighs)

 **Fox:** Can we find out who the winner is yet? I'm sure whoever wins will be awesome!

 **Sparrowflight:** Whatever girl. I bet it's you with that beautiful picture of me! I look incredibly beautiful!

 **Cinderblaze:** But Sparrowflight! What about the ones Keeper drew! They were awesome!

 **Sparrowflight:** Whatever my bestie. We all know that you like Keeper's because both of them feature you! (cat fight)

 **Sparrowfeather:** She-cats, she-cats! We all know that MY fan-art of Sparrowflight was the best! (Both Sparrow's high five or high paw)

 **Sparrowflight:** Yes. I agree with beautiful Sparrowfeather! But, since I am the star. Fox and Keeper and Sparrow Jr. drew me! I JUST LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL IN ALL OF THEM! (everyone laughs)

 **Majesty:** (comes back happily) Hey guys! I'm back! Dream Man ran away after I tried to kiss his chiseled face. But never fear, I smashed his headlights with my golf club! (high paws Cinderblaze) Majesty is back!

 **Pouncer:** (laughs and kisses Keeper) Can Keeper and I get married in this special interview?! (everyone cheers)

 **Majesty and Sparrowflight:** I've always wanted to arrange a wedding! (laugh at each other) We'll plan right now!

 _ **Several Wedding Decisions Later…**_

 **Majesty:** I can't believe you're getting married Keeper! (squeals)

 **Cinderblaze** : (styles Keeper's dress) I can. Pouncer always said that if he ever fell in love, it would be "the keeper of his heart) And a she-cat with dark fur with stars that dazzle around her! (finished designing Keeper)

 **All the She-Cats:** (Squeal) you look absolutely beautiful Keeper!

 **Keeper:** (dances in wedding dress) thank you everyone! (Fox and Sparrowfeather squeal with happiness)

 **Pouncer:** (is in handsome suit) I believe I get to marry Keeper! She is so pretty!

 **Wolfleap:** (SIGHS) Be careful man. Women can be annoying sometimes! (Majesty hears and runs to Wolfleap)

 **Majesty:** Excuse my, Mr. Sexy Pants? Did you just say women can be annoying?! (Wolfleap nods challengingly. Majesty slaps him and walk away. Fox laughs)

Pouncer and all the guys: (laughs at Wolfleap) you should know by now buddy. Majesty is one feisty she-cat! (Wolfleap nods in pain)

 _ **Warning! Warning! Warning! The following information is true beauty! I hope no one gets blinded by the beauty that is about to happen! (just being dramatic! I just watched a movie and I want to be dramatic)**_

This is what Majesty looks like! **Majesty:** dark ginger she-cat with gray eyes

 _ **Ok that's all! That's what the beautiful Majesty looks like! Ha-ha I just wanted to show you. Now, onto the wedding!**_

 **Majesty:** Today we are here to celebrate the marriage of Keeper and Pouncer! (Pouncer squeals happily) In this beautiful meadow of Starclan, Keeper and Pouncer will be united in marriage! Pouncer do you take Keeper to be your mate?!

 **Pouncer:** Yes! One million times yes! (He smiles cutely)

 **Majesty:** Oh good! Then… Keeper to you take Pouncer to be your mate?! (looks at her closely)

 **Keeper:** I-I…

 **Wolfleap:** Say yes! (everyone cheers, "say yes!"

 **Pouncer:** Are you having second thought my dear? (whispers sadly) Because I am! I fell in love with this shrub! (hold blueberry shrub to the world)

 **Keeper:** (exhales happily) Oh thank lord! I fell in love with this cookie! (everyone gasps and Sparrowfeather faints)

 **Majesty:** Well I can officiate a wedding still! Pouncer to you take this shrub to be you mate!?

 **Pouncer:** yes! I love your shrub! (kisses shrub)

 **Everyone:** (cheers happily)

 **Majesty:** Keeper do you take this cookie to be your mate?!

 **Keeper:** Yes! I love your cookie! (kisses cookie)

 **Majesty:** Yay! Everyone is happy! But me! (sad face as everyone party's)

 **Icicle:** (walks up to Majesty) Are you ok?

 **Majesty:** (gasps) A-Are You Icicle's clone?! (Icicle's clone nods and smiles)

 **Icicle's clone:** (holds her paw) come on my love! Let's go! (Majesty nods, but stops)

 **Majesty:** Wait! I have to announce the winner of Bloodlines Season 1 Fan Art Competition! (he nods and lets her go) Every cat listen up! (everyone looks at her) Fox come up here!

 **Fox:** (walks up to Majesty and sits down nervously) am I in trouble?

 **Majesty:** (looks at her confused) no sweetie! You won the contest! (everyone cheers) Congrats FOX! (hugs her)

 **Majesty:** But, Fox gets to pick the plot and gets to create the main character! The rest of my contestants get a lead role in the new book! So everyone starts cracking out those OC's, they are needed! Thank you everyone that was involved in this contest and story! When all the OC's are decided, and the plot is perfect! I will start writing a new book! Also, there will be an entirely different plot with different characters, but Cinderblaze and Pouncer and all the other character s will pop up from time to time! So Fox get your brain to thinking!

 **Majesty:** Thank you everyone and goodnight! (walks away with Icicle's clone) Also, I will PM every Ash when the first chapter of the sequel is posted! –Majesty Out!


	40. Chapter 40

_**Special Bloodlines Chapter**_

 _ **Hey guys, I've decided to post 1 more chapter to Bloodlines, because I was very inspired! I has watching some warrior cat hidden facts, and I decided to do one for Bloodlines! I bet you didn't think there were secrets that I won't share with you… well, you're wrong then. Here is a list of some secret facts that you could have or have not known! PM or comment about your favorite/ most surprising fact. Because I think many of you guys will be shocked! I'll share my favorite at the end!**_

 _ **Cinderblaze and Tallstripe fell in love so early on because Tallstripe knew what it felt like to loose a mother**_

 _ **Timberleaf never, ever really forgave Cherryfrost for leaving, that's why he wasn't very effected by her death**_

 _ **My inspiration for this book came from another story on fan fiction, called "Snowkit's Journey"**_

 _ **Wolfleap secretly always loved Cherryfrost, even though Sunwhisker was his brother**_

 _ **Sunwhisker was Wolfleap's half brother**_

 _ **Ragnarok used to be a tom called Red**_

 _ **My cat, Majesty, was Ragnarok's very first mate. Back then he was Red, but he disappeared, and Majesty fell in love with someone else. Rosy was Majesty's daughter, and that's why Ragnarok loved Rosy so much, she was just like her mother**_

 _ **Sunwhisker's mother wasn't Rosy, but Majesty. Ragnarok got her pregnant, but she gave him to Thunderclan and kept Rosy, because Rosy was fragile and Sunwhisker is strong**_

 _ **Flamestar always felt guilty for loving Bluestream, because he loved her so soon after Larkstar died**_

 _ **Larkstar and Flamestar were reunited in Starclan**_

 _ **Pouncer fell in love with Cinderblaze, before he found out they were siblings**_

 _ **Iceheart fell instantly in love w/ Cinderblaze because he had dreams about her**_

 _ **Tallstripe was reincarnated as his son, Stripekit. That's why he chose to speak with him when Cinderblaze was on her journey**_

 _ **Tallstripe's form was reincarnated very slowly because he had to see Cinderblaze before he completely died**_

 _ **The cat that killed Tallstripe's spirit was sent by Tallstripe**_

 _ **Birchwind fell in love with Featherstone, but she didn't return his feelings**_

 _ **If Tallstripe had survived when Cinderblaze went to Starclan, she would have stayed with Iceheart**_

 _ **Tallstripe had a dream the day before he died that Cinderblaze would love again, that's why he was so understanding for Iceheart.**_

 _ **Iceheart and Cinderblaze's relationship was literally written in the stars**_

 _ **Even though Tallstripe treated Iceheart like a younger brother, he never forgave him for stealing his place as a father and Cinderblaze's mate**_

 _ **Iceheart became deputy, but retired to the elders den to stay with Cinderblaze**_

 _ **Badgerkit got along with Iceheart because she secretly loved him, even though he was basically her step father**_

 _ **Dewkit loved Badgerkit**_

 _ **Iceheart died of a broken heart when Cinderblaze first died**_

 _ **Sunwhisker fell in love with Redfern when she helped him care for his kits, but his feelings dissolved when Cherryfrost came back**_

 _ **Ragnarok almost killed Rosefall when he was about to kill her son, but he couldn't because she was too much like Rosy**_

 _ **Cinderblaze wanted to have kits with Iceheart, but she couldn't bring herself to because she knew her kits would never approve**_

 _ **Timberleaf loved Sparrowfeather the second they met because he knew that she was very different**_

 _ **Sparrowfeather fell pregnant when the mountain cat "did something to her" but the kits in her belly didn't make it**_

 _ **Sparrowfeather never really loved her parents because she felt abandon**_

 _ **Sparrowfeather didn't want to have kits because she didn't want to end up like her mother**_

 _ **Duchess was originally supposed to go with Cinderblaze but, she fell in love with a tribe cat**_

 _ **Duchess was Pouncer's mate, which caused him to leave Thunderclan, but they broke up**_

 _ **Pouncer has a scar under his chin from falling into a river and hitting his chin on a rock**_

 _ **Last fact… Timberleaf died when he ate death berries. He ate them because he felt lost with Sparrowfeather. Cinderblaze was then broken after her brother's death**_

 _ **Ok so my favorite fact was fact 22. Badgerkit had feelings for her step-father**_

 _ **-Majetsy**_


End file.
